Herencia Maldita
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Él nunca quiso esto, todo lo que deseaba era ser normal, pero eso no era lo que el destino le deparaba al hijo de una híbrida y un licántropo.
1. Fenómeno

**Herencia Maldita – por Naty Celeste**

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Twilight y los personajes originales son de la increíble Sthephenie Meyer, los personajes adicionales y la historia son mias (ojalá eso no sea algo malo XD)

**Summary:** El nunca quiso esto, todo lo que deseaba era ser normal, pero eso no era lo que el destino le deparaba al hijo de una híbrida y un licántropo.

Bueno, va historia nueva, varios personajes originales, así que me como las uñas! espero les guste! muchos besos!!!

**Capítulo 1: Fenómeno**

- ¡Maldición, he dicho que no! –grité antes de azotar la puerta tras de mí y apoyarme contra ella con los ojos vidriosos por la rabia. Las manos me temblaban, así como los brazos… pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que realmente me torturaba en ese momento era la sed. No era fácil aguantarla, y los años sólo habían hecho que se intensificara la necesidad.

Pero no podía pensar en eso. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo me aconsejara que cazara. No quería ser lo que era. No quería ser un fenómeno sin remedio ni salida.

Justo entonces respiraba con dificultad por intentar controlar la ira que corría libre por mis venas. Había tenido esta discusión con ella un millón de veces. Las recordaba a todas y cada una. En esa en espacial, yo tenía quince años, y mi madre me suplicaba que me uniera a la familia en el próximo viaje de caza. Sabía exactamente qué pasaría luego, pero eso era normal. Había tenido este sueño desde hacía semanas.

Desperté a la mitad de la noche, justo como siempre lo hacía. No había ningún sonido a mí alrededor… al menos no uno que los demás pudieran escuchar. Solo los de siempre. Los sonidos que me torturaban desde los cinco años. Todos los malditos pensamientos de las personas de todo el condenado hotel. Casi todos dormían, así que eso hacia que las palabras se volvieran incoherentes y las imágenes brillantes. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, mi mente se inundaba con los colores de los sueños ajenos, impidiendo que fuera capaz de descansar una sola noche.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y me froté los ojos. Ahora tenía veinte años. Los había cumplido recientemente, y tenía la esperanza de que dejaran de intentar persuadirme, basados en mi reciente aumento de edad. Ahora era un adulto, y tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera… ser lo que quisiera.

Y claro, para hacer esta noche incluso más parecida al resto, estaba la sed. La forma en que me quemaba la garganta y hacía que me ardiera la boca… la forma en que podía oír absolutamente todos los latidos del corazón de la persona de la habitación de junto, de la que solo estaba separado por esa delgada pared. Me temblaron las manos de nuevo. Sólo podía pensar en lo que era, en lo que jamás podría dejar atrás.

Me levante de mala gana con un bufido y me fui hasta la nevera sin encender la luz. Saqué un cartón de leche del pequeño aparato y la bebí del envase. Eso ayudaba a veces… por lo menos con la sed. Los temblores eran un asunto completamente distinto. Tenía que relajarme, o debería empezar desde cero una vez más.

No me molesté en ponerme camisa para salir. Era lo suficientemente tarde para que no abundara la gente, y hacía el calor suficiente para que no llamara demasiado la atención si alguien me veía. Bajé por la playa y me acerqué al murmullo constante del agua mientras llenaba mis pulmones del aire cálido y del olor a iodo del mar.

Seguí caminando hacia el agua y me sumergí completamente. Eso había funcionado bastante bien las últimas veces. Las voces se amortiguaban un poco con la presión de la profundidad, y las imágenes cesaban casi por completo. Esta noche el agua era cálida, como siempre lo era en estas costas de Brasil. Pero claro, yo no podía quedarme sumergido por siempre, al contrarío que la mayor parte de los miembros de mi… familia, yo tenía que respirar. Últimamente eso parecía ser lo único que tenía en común con la gente normal.

Salí a la superficie y miré la luna por unos minutos, flotando en el agua tranquila. Extrañaría este lugar, era bastante bonito. Pero sólo podía quedarme en un sitio por un máximo de unos cuantos meses. De lo contrario me encontrarían, y no quería que lo hicieran. Mi familia y yo teníamos conceptos diferentes de lo que era bueno y lo que era malo, de lo que era normal y lo que era extraño.

Ya llevaba casi cinco años por mi cuenta y no pensaba volver ahora. A diferencia de mi padre, yo no planeaba ser un fenómeno para siempre, y sabía que ninguno de ellos apoyaría mi decisión. Hoy era la séptima noche que lograría pasar sin transformarme. No era mucho, pero era un comienzo. Más de lo que lograba la mayoría de mis intentos.

De todas formas siempre llamaba cada un par de meses, en parte para que supieran que estaba bien, y en parte para saber algo de ellos. Aunque también utilizaba el tiempo para intentar que dejaran de buscarme.

Por suerte, uno de mis… "dones" heredados, era la inmunidad de mi abuela a los poderes de los vampiros, así que eso dejaba al abuelo fuera de la búsqueda, y los genes de mi padre impedían que Alice me viera, así que por un lado, la combinación había sido buena. Claro que las voces, la sed y las transformaciones involuntarias inclinaban la balaza hacia el otro lado.

Salí del agua después de un rato, cuando sentí que el amanecer se aproximaba, pero no me molesté en secarme. Sabía que eso no era exactamente normal, pero parecerlo no era una prioridad ahora. Primero lograría _ser_ normal, y luego aprendería las costumbres y el protocolo que se suponía debería seguir.

Aunque en realidad mi plan no era muy definido. Solo planeaba dejar atrás primero las transformaciones. Y una vez que lo hiciera, podría encargarme de la parte de vampiro. Había abandonado la sangre hacía tiempo, pero mi teoría era que los genes de mi padre me habían congelado en mi lugar, impidiendo que la abstención hubiera el efecto que deseaba. A mi cuerpo todo le daba lo mismo, estaba paralizado sin poder avanzar, sin posibilidad de cambio.

Entré al hotel y subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude sin excederme de la velocidad humana. Puede que parecer normal no fuera una prioridad, pero aún debía guardar las apariencias. No era tan estúpido como para provocar a los Volturi, o que alguien me tomara fotos y me encontraran por una página de Internet marcada como "Extraño fenómeno vive entre nosotros".

Entré a la habitación y comencé a guardar en un bolso las pocas cosas que llevaba conmigo al viajar. Ya había donado el resto de las porquerías que había ido adquiriendo con el correr de las semanas, y jamás me aferraba a mucho. Era más fácil llevar la vida que llevaba si no te encariñabas con las cosas, los lugares o las personas. Todo lo que conservaba eran un par de fotografías viejas y mi billetera. También empacaba una tableta de calmantes para el avión. No quería ponerme nervioso y terminar entrando en fase en pleno vuelo.

No era algo a lo que podía recurrir siempre, pero era importante en ocasiones como esa. Llamé a la aerolínea para confirmar la hora del vuelo y al cortar suspiré profundamente y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria mejor que ningún otro, el del celular de mi hermana menor, Alexandra. Yo también llamaba desde un móvil, pero no había manera de rastrearlo, incluso con las influencias y el dinero de los Cullen. Aunque solo por si acaso, me deshacía de estos aparatos cada pocas semanas. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestara.

- ¿Hola? –escuché la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la línea y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Si había algo que extrañaba más que a nada en ese mundo incorrecto y bizarro, era a ella.

- ¡Lexy! –chillé como niño. De verdad me gustaría poder pasar tiempo con ella sin tener que regresar a todo, solo le llevaba un par de años, y solíamos ser muy unidos de niños… pero desafortunadamente para mí, era un paquete sin divisiones.

- ¡Will! –gritó al otro lado imitando mi tono de voz. Escucharla era como una bocanada de aire fresco. Ella era la única que entendía mis razones para marcharme.- ¡Te extrañaba tanto! ¿Cómo es-

La pregunta se cortó a medias y después de un ruido escuché la voz de mi madre.

- ¿William? William, ¿estás bien? –preguntó angustiada.

- Sí, sí lo estoy, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? No se nada de ti por meses y ahora-

- ¿Qué tal todos? –levanté la voz para interrumpir lo que decía. En realidad no quería escuchar sus reproches ni su ataque de histeria. Además, quería preguntarlo antes de cortar. Su voz se desvaneció cuando notó que seguía el mismo libreto que tenía planeado para todas las llamadas.

- Cortarás en menos de un minuto, ¿cierto? –tragué y esperé a que contestara mi pregunta. Taró un momento en continuar, y cuando lo hizo, noté las lágrimas en su voz-. Todos están bien –susurró con la voz quebrada-. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien. Debo irme –se hizo un silencio y escuché otro movimiento.

- ¿Will? –era mi hermana de nuevo. Sólo a ella le permitía que acortara mi nombre de esa forma.

- ¿Sí? –contesté casi sin sonido.

- ¿Volverás a casa? –me preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que le daría. Me costó volver a hablar.

- No por ahora –respondí en voz baja.

- Te quiero –susurró.

- También yo –le contesté-. Más que a nadie –me aclaré la garganta-. Diles que no se preocupen ¿quieres?

- Ajá.

- Y que no me busquen. Volveré en cuanto… pueda, ¿ok?

- No me harán caso –se quejó.

- Lo sé, pero eres bastante persuasiva, tal vez funcione.

- Mamá dice que te quiere –murmuró. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente antes de seguir.

- Yo también a ella. A todos –hizo una pausa.

- ¿Will?

- ¿Sí?

- Feliz cumpleaños –susurró, y luego la comunicación se cortó. Alejé el celular de mi oreja con los ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas, y lo dejé caer al piso. Estas conversaciones me torturaban, y es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de las peleas, los regaños, mi rebeldía y nuestras diferencias, esa era mi familia, y yo los amaba. Incluso aunque renegara de mi herencia y mis genes, seguía queriendo a las personas que me los habían dado.

Automáticamente levanté el pie y aplasté el celular contra el piso. No soportaría que me intentaran devolver la llamada. Claro que no contestaría si lo hicieran, pero ver el número en el identificador me superaría. Enredé los puños en mi pelo corto y tiré de él, frustrado. Detestaba sentirme de esta forma. Detestaba dudar de mis decisiones y cuestionar mis elecciones. Detestaba esa chispa de esperanza en la voz de mi hermana cada vez que me preguntaba si volverá.

Sentí el inevitable aumento en el temblor de mis brazos y una vez más, eso me convenció de que hacía lo correcto. Esa era la razón por la que debía mantenerme alejado. Debía lograr detenerme, y quizás luego, en un futuro, podría mantenerme en contacto con ellos con más frecuencia. Cuando fuera normal, y no hubiera forma de que me convencieran de volver a transformarme, o de volver a una dieta de sangre.

Suspiré y busqué en el cajón de la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama. Encontré lo que buscaba de inmediato, era lo único que había en el cajón además de la Biblia del hotel. Saqué el pequeño reproductor de música y me puse los auriculares a toda prisa. El molesto tipo de la habitación contigua no dejaba de pensar en una ridícula y exagerada demostración de amor para su novia. En mi opinión, una buena demostración de amor sería no engañarla con el ama de llaves en cada oportunidad que tuvieran, pero ese era yo. Quizás un ramo de flores funcionaba igual de bien para él.

De todos modos no tenía por qué juzgar. Nunca había estado en una relación que durara más de treinta minutos. Bueno, una vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. Respiré profundamente cuando sentí el calor recorrer mis extremidades, y luché por calmarme. Todo eso estaba en el pasado. Puse la música bien alta y logró ahogar la mayoría de las voces. Aunque las imágenes seguían tras mis ojos. Me recosté masajeándome las sienes con el pulgar y el índice, dibujando círculos para calmarme.

Me desperté un poco desorientado cuando la música se detuvo y miré la hora automáticamente. Era tarde. No acostumbraba dormir más de una o dos horas por noche, no porque no lo quisiera, sólo era que no podía, pero la media hora que había logrado pasar inconciente ahora, había hecho que me retrasara demasiado. Debería apresurarme para alcanzar mi vuelo.

Tomé todo lo que había arriba de la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta y me apuré a salir. Compré algo de comer en el aeropuerto -aún no soportaba la comida del avión-, y me registré para abordar como uno de los últimos en llegar. Le entregué mi tarjeta de abordaje y mis documentos a la mujer parada en el pequeño escritorio y los miró por un segundo. Creo que esta vez me llamaría "Mario Bustrof" o algo así. Me los devolvió con una sonrisa.

- Que tenga un buen viaje, señor Bitrus. ¡Bitrus! Eso era. Le devolví la sonrisa intentando ser cortés. La mujer no estaba nada mal. Si no hubiera tenido que irme le hubiera propuesto ir al depósito. Tomé los papeles de su mano mirándola a los ojos. Justo antes de desaparecer de su vista por la puerta, le guiñé el ojo rápidamente y noté como se ruborizaba. Sonreí y escuché alguna de las fantasías que pasaban por su mente. Eran demasiado melosas, con promesas de amor y declaraciones ridículas. Nada que yo pudiera ofrecer en realidad.

Subí al avión con cierto desagrado. En el espacio cerrado todos los perfumes se intensificaban, todo se volvía diez veces peor: los pensamientos, los latidos de los corazones, la sed que todo eso me provocaba. Cerré los ojos y apreté las manos a los apoyabrazos del asiento, intentando con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en algo más. En algo que no fuera la suave piel de la persona junto a mí. Esa piel sensible y tierna que queda expuesta cuando se deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el asiento. Cada uno de los tentadores latidos que palpitaban rítmicamen-

- ¿Señor? –abrí los ojos de golpe, agradeciendo la interrupción de la aeromoza-. Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó con tono amable. Demasiado en el estado en el que se encontraba. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le dolían los pies y la cintura. Eso hizo que volviera algo de mi perspectiva. Era una persona, no un almuerzo parlante. Aún me miraba fijamente, preguntándose qué rayos me sucedía. Me di cuenta de que no le había respondido.

- Sí, sí –solté acomodándome en el asiento-. Lo siento, estoy bien –sonrió forzada pero cálidamente.

- El Capitán ya encendió el letrero de abrocharse los cinturones.

- Oh… -dije mientras buscaba el mío-. Gracias –murmuré mientras lo abrochaba rápidamente, un poco avergonzado por haber estado tan sumergido en mis propios problemas.

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? _–"Por favor, no me obligues a caminar"_ pensaba para sus adentros, manteniendo la sonrisa automática a pesar de todo. Le sonreí.

- No, muchas gracias –contesté, y después de asentir con la cabeza y de sonreír con algo más de sinceridad, siguió su rumbo hacia su asiento en la parte de atrás. Yo estaba en primera clase. Lo prefería así, no por la comodidad, sino por que siempre había menos cantidad de gente, y eso reducía un poco la cantidad potencial de víctimas. Había tantas cosas que podía hacer para lastimarlos, tantas formas en las que podía perder el control y que resultara fatal para uno de ellos… o para todos.

Detuve mi línea de pensamiento en seco. No podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ya me había tomado los calmantes y no tardarían en hacer efecto. Respiré profundamente y una vez que estuvimos en el aire, encendí de nuevo mi reproductor de música, poniéndolo a un volumen que probablemente hubiera hecho estallar los oídos de un humano normal. Debía relajarme y dejar que el tiempo pasara. Serían casi diez horas hasta México, y no podía perder el control bajo ninguna circunstancia

Bueno, primer capi! Díganme qué piensan, porfis! Me como las uñas! Besotes, y gracias por leer!


	2. Nuevo entorno

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo entorno**

Al bajar del avión -sin ninguna baja por mi causa-, y después de recoger mi maleta y salir del aeropuerto, me dirigí al hotel más cercano. Era un motel bastante asqueroso, pero me serviría por ahora. Además, no me pedirían documentos, eso siempre era algo positivo, incluso si cargaba con seis identidades alternativas en mi valija.

Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que conseguir dinero para establecerme. Y para eso debería pasearme por las calles, escaneando los pensamientos en bares y antros.

Después de registrarme, dejar mi maleta en la pequeña y sucia habitación, y cambiarme de ropa, me fui a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Llevaba quinientos dólares en cada bolsillo del pantalón y unos cien dentro de la billetera, en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera robarme. Prefería tener algo que darles en lugar de tener que luchar contra ellos… o que me dispararan o acuchillaran y curarme en cuestión de segundos frente a los ojos de todo el mundo. Definitivamente eso no era una opción. Aunque de todos modos, era una simple precaución: Nadie me sorprendía fácilmente.

En el cuarto bar al que entré finalmente encontré lo que buscaba: apuestas. Al parecer había un juego clandestino de póker en el almacén, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el bartender. Se trataba sólo d peces gordos, así que me senté en la barra y comencé con mi número. Pedí wisky del más caro y pagué con billetes de a cien, simulando ponerme más ebrio con cada vaso. Claro que eso hubiera sido completamente imposible: mi organismo asimilaba el alcohol justo como si se tratara de agua. Nunca había sentido ni la más mínima reacción.

Le comenté al hombre que me servía todo sobre mi "nuevo ascenso", diciéndole que ya no sabría qué hacer con tanto dinero. Iba cambiando ligeramente mi historia de acuerdo al curso que tomaban los pensamientos del cantinero. Después de un par de horas finalmente me preguntó si me gustaban las apuestas. Claro que mi respuesta siempre era la misma. Me encantaba apostar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo jugar al póker. Eso siempre emocionaba a los jugadores, confiándolos en sí mismos.

"Ebrio" como estaba, era lógico que accediera a una propuesta que probablemente me dejaría en la calle. Trastabillé deliberadamente con mis propios pies mientras un tipo vestido de negro me guiaba hasta la parte de atrás del bar. Se burlaba constantemente en su cabeza, pensando en cómo me iban a desplumar. Al parecer la casa se quedaba con buena parte de lo que ganaban ciertos jugadores, y a él le tocaba un porcentaje de eso.

Me dijo que entrara por una pequeña puerta gris que no estaba muy iluminada, y así lo hice. Dentro había cuatro hombres: uno pequeño y musculoso, dos flacuchos y uno de mi tamaño. Yo era bastante grande, en realidad. Mi familia solía decir que tenía el cuerpo de un licántropo y la mente de un vampiro. Y eso bien podría haber sido cierto… salvo por la sed. La sed se alojaba tanto en mi mente como en mi garganta. Por suerte para mí, el olor de la pequeña y oscura habitación era nauseabundo, y ninguno de los hombres parecía verme como una amenaza a pesar de mi tamaño. Con el tiempo había aprendido justo la forma en la que encogerme y qué postura adoptar para pasar desapercibido cuando lo deseaba.

Las apuestas corrieron y los quinientos dólares que aún me quedaban se multiplicaron varias veces gracias a mi… "suerte de principiante". Cada pocos minutos un hombre entraba ofreciendo vasos a todos. Todos en la mesa tomábamos uno. Se suponía que yo no supiera que el único vaso que contenía alcohol era el que yo tomaba. Casi solté una carcajada cuando el mozo entró concentrado en recordar cuál era el vasito que contenía wisky barato y cuales eran los que estaban llenos de jugo de manzana. Era increíble que tuvieran la cobardía de intentar dejarme inconciente, o por lo menos incoherente por la borrachera.

Después de unas horas uno de ellos comenzó a pensar que hacía trampa, y otro se preguntaba como cuernos aguantaba tanto licor, así que di por terminada la partida. Me bebí el último vaso que me habían servido de un solo trago y me tambaleé inocentemente, abriendo y cerrando los ojos como si intentara enfocar la vista.

- Bueno, caballeros… creo que mejor me retiro por la noche -anuncié tomando mi saco del respaldo de la silla y poniéndome de pie fingiendo que se me dificultaba por la falta de equilibrio. Siempre era fácil engañar a los humanos. Luego de insistir en que me tomara otra copa -sin que yo accediera, por supuesto- estreché las manos de todos, alabándolos y diciendo que volvería al día siguiente.

Por suerte a ninguno se le ocurrió seguirme o siquiera dudar de que decía la verdad. Me veían como un jugador empedernido, justo como había planeado que lo hicieran. Además, todos estaban intensamente sumergidos en sus pérdidas y tenían la esperanza de poder derrotarme la siguiente vez que jugáramos. Pobres idiotas.

Casi sentí lástima por ellos, pero luego recordé a lo qu se dedicaban. Dos de ellos vendían autos robados, uno era un agente de bolsa con suficiente dinero como para acabar con el hambre del mundo, y el otro era dueño de una cadena de clubs de desnudistas. No eran precisamente "almas inocentes". Pero quién era yo para juzgar, ¿no? Por lo menos ellos tenían almas. Sucias y corruptas, pero almas al fin. Yo había perdido la mía hacía mucho si es que alguna vez la había tenido...

Salí del antro aún tambaleándome , como actuación especial para el cantinero, que me miraba todavía a través de una pequeña ventana escondida a un lado de la barra. Despejé todas sus sospechas cuando "me caí" de bruces y me levanté sobándome la boca. Tuve que contener la risa para no delatarme. Lo que el pobre tipo no sabía era que se necesitaría algo mucho más duro que el asfalto para que siquiera me produjera algún tipo de dolor.

De vuelta en el hotel, tomé mi maleta y me largué lo más rápido que pude. Los pensamientos de la gente que se alojaba pagando por hora me repugnaban. No tenía por qué escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

Me acomodé un poco el traje y el cabello antes de salir y tomarme un taxi para guardar las apariencias. Le dije la dirección del hotel más caro y lujoso en la ciudad. Ahí me quedaría durante la noche, hasta el día siguiente, cuando pudiera comprar un departamento o algo así.

De esa forma me había manejado desde que había dejado la casa de mis padres. Primero un hotel barato, luego apuestas para poder pagar uno caro, y luego un departamento o una casa. Después de unos meses volvía al hotel, vendía la casa, donaba el resto de las cosas y organizaba mi próximo viaje. Era una vida extraña, pero más normal de la que hubiera tenido de haberme quedado con mi familia.

Al día siguiente averigüé en la recepción por un buen agente de bienes raíces. El hotel no era malo, pero necesitaba algo más cerca del mar. No había podido relajarme en toda la noche, y el agua solía ayudarme. Era misma tarde hice cita para visitar varios lugares en la ciudad.

La agente que me asignaron en la agencia era una muchacha de unos aparentes veintiocho años. De acuerdo, yo tenía veinte, pero nunca nadie lo sospechaba. Entre el crecimiento acelerado -cortesía de los genes de mi madre- y la rápida adolescencia heredada de la raza de mi padre, aparentaba la misma edad desde hacía unos seis años. Comparándome con los demás hombres parecía tener alrededor de unos veinticinco años. Resultaba muy útil en la vida que llevaba: nadie hacía preguntas y jamás me habían pedido identificación en los bares.

La mujer de cabellera rubia y chaqueta roja no paraba de pensar obscenidades. Claro que de la boca para afuera era una dama. Solté una risotada mentalmente ¡Por favor! "Una dama". Estaba harto de la gente así. No de la que se comportaba, sino de la que fingía ser algo que no era. ¿Porqué no podía simplemente decirme lo que quería? O quizás invitarme una copa o algo así. Probablemente si lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera accedido. De verdad la mujer no estaba nada mal... pero no. se comportaba discretamente, muy profesional, fingiendo que no se imaginaba a sí misma bajo mi cuerpo en cada habitación de la casa que me mostraba. Era patético pensar que la gente no podía simplemente decir lo que se le antojaba. Me ponía los nervios de punta, y eso, más el perfume dulce de la muchacha, viciado dentro del auto en el que íbamos, estaba haciendo que me sintiera peligrosamente descontrolado.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos del jean antes de entrar a la siguiente casa. No estaba mal, pero no mostré entusiasmo alguno. Salimos rápido, y visitamos tres condominios y dos casas más. Todos estaban a mas de cinco kilómetros de la playa… y por eso no eran siquiera una opción.

De todos modos fui cortés con la muchacha artificial de olor apetecible y mente retorcida, y le pedí que me mostrara algo un poco más cerca del mar. De inmediato el curso de sus pensamientos cambió y se puso a pensar en pequeños departamentos bastante baratos y habitaciones de hotel en alquiler. Fruncí el ceño imperceptiblemente e intenté hacerme a la idea de la gente rodeándome. Suspiré profundamente cuando propuso los lugares, y las manos me temblaron cuando la garganta me quemó por el aroma. Definitivamente, el agua era una prioridad. Necesitaba calmarme urgentemente.

Accedí a comprar un pequeño departamento en un edificio cuya parte de atrás daba a la playa. Bueno, en realidad no era pequeño, sólo lo era comparado con los lugares que acostumbraba comprar. Eran dos departamentos por piso, y por suerte el mío estaba en la última planta. Eso me alejaba de la gente que pasara por la calle o por la playa lo suficiente para que me fuera más fácil ignorar sus pensamientos.

El lugar ya estaba amueblado, así que podría mudarme en cuanto firmáramos el contrato. Esa noche repetí mi rutina del día anterior para lograr conseguir un poco más de dinero, y reponer lo que le había pagado a la agencia y al hotel. Conseguí mucho más que la vez anterior, aunque no era ni por casualidad un record entre las cantidades que solía conseguir.

Después de otra noche de insomnio, y a primera hora de la mañana fuia ver de nuevo el departamento. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de porqué lo había escogido: No era lujoso ni espacioso, pero parecía correcto de alguna forma. Como si se viera atractivo a pesar de no serlo. El lugar estaba amueblado, así que solo tuve que encontrarme con el vendedor, firmar los papeles y entregarle el depósito -más un pequeño adelanto de las cuotas- para que accediera a que me mudara esa misma noche. Eso fue un verdadero alivio. Ya no soportaba tanta gente a mi alrededor en el hotel. Los pensamientos de tanta gente hacían que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

Recorrí el departamento por centésima vez cuando no logré quedarme dormido. Veía perfectamente en la oscuridad, así que decidí conservarla mientras miraba el horrible papel tapiz que decoraba la pared. Diseños toscos en un desagradable color rojo, con detalles dorados. Por un segundo pensé en lo que diría la tía Alice de saber que vivía en un lugar como ese- No. No podía pensar ene se tipo de cosas. Yo ya no era esa persona. Lo consideraría cuando hubiera logrado lo que me proponía, pero hasta entonces los mantendría alejados de mi vida y de mi mente.

Las manos me temblaron cuando el tono rojo del papel me recordó el dulce color de la sangre. Sin dudarlo, quité los pocos muebles que se apoyaban en la pared ya arranqué el decorado pedazo por pedazo, hasta dejar la pared completamente limpia. Ya no podía controlarme, y eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Terminé limpiando las paredes de todo el departamento, y para cuando amaneció, todo el piso estaba cubierto de retazos de papel y pegamento, y los muebles se habían vuelto un estorbo en el centro de cada habitación.

Cuando junté todo el desastre ya era media mañana, así que decidí abastecerme. Necesitaba algo de comida y ropa nueva, por lo que me alisté para buscarlos. Al salir de mi departamento casi choco con una chica -asumí que era mi vecina-, ella me esquivó por unos milímetros y pasó junto a mí en el estrecho pasillo. Llevaba puestos unos grandes lentes negros que le cubrían la mitad del rostro y medio gruñó al verme. Su mente no era muy amigable que digamos, así que ni siquiera me molesté en saludarla. No valía la pena molestarme en fingir buenos modales si me miraba pensando en lo idiota que era por mantenerla despierta por la noche corriendo los muebles.

No le presté atención y simulé cerrar la puerta con llave mientras ella bajaba, para no tener que conversar en el ascensor y poder bajar tranquilo por las escaleras. Los elevadores no me gustaban demasiado. El perfume solía concentrarse, y eso hacía me hacía más difícil el hecho de resistirme a la sed. Bajé rápidamente -aunque a paso humano- y cuando llegué a la planta baja choqué con la misma chica que había visto arriba, regando sus libros por el piso.

- Lo siento -musité sin prestarle atención mientras le ayudaba a levantarlos.

- No te preocupes -_"Idiota" completó en su mente._

- Ajá -contesté de mala gana y me marché antes de que se levantara. Quizás fuera antipática y grosera, pero su perfume era dulce, y me estaba comenzando a afectar. En cuanto tuve oportunidad, llené mis pulmones del aire fresco que había afuera y del olor a sal que traía la brisa marina, y el dolor en mi garganta pareció amortiguarse un poco.

Primero fui a buscar algo de desayunar y luego a renovar mi guardarropas una vez más. Necesitaba algo de variedad si planeaba pasar desapercibido. No tenía que probarme las prendas -ya nunca cambiaba de tamaño- así que solo escogí unos cuantos jeans, y algunas camisetas, varias camisas y uno o dos trajes. Luego fui a buscar ropa interior y abrigos. En realidad no pasaba frío, pero la gente hubiera sospechado si siempre usaba solo una camiseta, sin importar los cambios de temperatura.

Tras dejar todo lo que llevaba en el departamento, para que no me estorbara, busqué un bar alejado para hacerme de más dinero y me pasé el resto del día ahí. Esta vez le había quitado el dinero a un corredor de apuestas, al dueño de una joyería clandestina y a un par de pobres diablos más jugando al black jack. El juego era un poco más dependiente del azar que el poker, pero de todo modos siempre salía ganando. Si no podía hacerlo por mi poder, siempre podía contar las cartas.

Para cuando regresé al departamento ya era bien entrada la noche. Me preparé algo de comer y me fui directo a la cama rápidamente. La sed me había atormentado todo el día y todo lo que quería era dejar de pensar en ello. Por supuesto que no pude pegar un ojo.

Ya habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que me había transformado involuntariamente, y todos mis sentidos se sentían más agudizados. Incluso las voces en mi cabeza parecían más fuertes que de costumbre. Los pensamientos más brillantes y definidos. Decidí levantarme e ir al mar a ver si eso lograba calmarme un poco. La muchacha que vivía junto estaba soñando con sus padres y eso de verdad no ayudaba. No podía mantener fuera de mi mente a mi propia familia y todas las consecuencias que habían tenido en mí sus genes. Lo que era a causa de ellos. Al salir llené mis pulmones con el aire fresco y eso pareció despejarme un poco el horrible dolor de cabeza. En realidad nunca había entendido el por qué de las jaquecas. Es decir ¿sólo había heredado lo malo de ambas partes de la familia?

**Ya se, ya se, no pasó nada y estuvo muy largo, pero tenía que ubicarlo en el lugar XD (para el próximo pongo algo mas de acción, o por lo menos algo de lemon, jeje) Besos! Y gracias por leer! Naty**


	3. Adaptación

**Capítulo 3: Adaptación**

Me sumergí en el agua por unos minutos en los que las voces parecieron limitarse a una pequeña parte de mi cabeza, convirtiéndose en algo más que un murmullo constante de fondo a mis propios pensamientos. Me concentré en la sensación del agua en mi piel, y en cómo la presión del agua en mi cuerpo lograba liberar la que había dentro de mi cabeza. Talvez las voces eran lo que provocaban las jaquecas. Alice siempre decía que le molestaba concentrarse demasiado en las cosas que no podía hacer, como averiguar nuestro futuro, por ejemplo.

Esperaba relajarme completamente, pero sabía que eso ya no me era posible. No había sido capaz de lograrlo en mucho tiempo. Al igual que dormir tranquilamente una noche entera sin que la sed me interrumpiera, el sentirme en paz parecía ser un sueño imposible. Cuando sentí el amanecer aproximarse me obligué a mi mismo a salir del agua antes de que las personas comenzaran a levantarse y un nuevo día me golpeara en la cara. Subí las escaleras del edificio lo más rápido que pude, casi a velocidad de vampiro, en un intento de que nadie me viera empapado y usando solo mis pantalones deportivos.

Al entrar miré la hora de forma mecánica: eran casi las seis de la mañana. La mayoría de las personas del edificio seguían durmiendo, pero, por suerte para mí, el sueño en blanco y negro de la chica de junto ya había terminado. Bueno, en realidad, aún seguía soñando, y también en blanco y negro, pero ya no se podía ver a su familia, ni tampoco se podían escuchar las risas felices de niños pequeños en el fondo de la imagen. Ahora veía un cielo claro a través de montones de hojas pequeñas, como si estuviera tendida de espaldas en el suelo de un bosque o un parque, observando al viento mover las copas de los árboles. Era extraño que no soñara en colores. Me pregunté brevemente si siempre sería así, y luego descarté la idea sacudiendo la cabeza. Eso no tenía por qué interesarme.

Decidí prepararme algo de comer. No tenía mucha hambre y no era un muy buen cocinero, pero no tenía muchas opciones para distraerme. Además, la garganta me estaba quemando como nunca, y de alguna forma necesitaba alimentarme. Por supuesto que nunca encontraba lo que realmente necesitaba en la comida humana, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Me bebí un vaso entero de leche de un solo trago y luego de comer me puse los auriculares mientras lavaba los trastes y ponía los muebles en su lugar. Había juntado todos los restos de papel tapiz, pero había preferido dejar para más tarde la redistribución de las cosas. Ahora era mucho mas práctica, y había dejado lugar para los electrodomésticos que planeaba comprar ese día.

Compré lo usual. Nada demasiado lujoso, ya que sólo planeaba usarlo por unos meses. Un televisor, un estéreo, un reproductor de DVDs, unas cuantas películas, una computadora portátil y un celular. Eso sería suficiente para entretenerme por un tiempo. Tuve que mirar mi recientemente falsificada licencia de conducir para recordar el nombre que debía usar: Mario Bitrus. No debía olvidarlo.

Le entregué la tarjeta de crédito a la cajera y me miró con sus pequeños ojos avellanados por un momento antes de reaccionar. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a moverse cuando yo me restregué los ojos con las manos intentando mantener las imágenes mentales que pasaban por su cabeza, fuera de la mía.

- ¿Le gustaría pagar todo en tres cuotas o en seis, señor Bitrus?

- Tres -contesté en tono seco. En realidad no podía decir si la mujer era atractiva o no. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era el ensordecedor latir de su corazón. El pum-pum se aceleraba cada vez que una de las fantasías pasaba por su mente, la cual me parecía sumamente vulgar y muy poco original.

Di una vuelta por el parque una vez que me aseguraron que la entrega no llegaría hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, pero por alguna razón me sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba tranquilo, y no había mucha gente que pudiera incomodarme, ni tampoco me sentía cansado o con hambre… pero sin embargo deseaba volver a mi pequeño refugio. Era como si el mundano departamento se hubiera vuelto mi hogar… algo más que imposible en mi situación. Nunca duraba más de cuatro meses en la misma ciudad. Nunca echaba raíces ni me encariñaba con las cosas. Mucho menos con las personas. Casi ni le dirigía la palabra a los demás si no era completamente necesario.

Me repetí una y otra vez que era imposible que quisiera volver, pero cuando mi reloj marcó las tres ya estaba regresando al edificio que me resultaba tan familiar a pesar de no serlo en realidad. Noté con algo de confusión que me sentía _bien _estando en ese lugar. Me dejé caer en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco, y me puse los auriculares una vez más, ahogando las voces de las personas del edificio y la mayor parte de sus molestos pensamientos.

Me desperté sobresaltado luego de un sueño que me perturbó bastante. Me veía a mi mismo en un baño público, observando mi reflejo en el espejo mientras esperaba. La cajera del local de electrónica ni siquiera tenía tiempo de asustarse cuando al entrar en el baño yo salía de detrás de una columna y le clavaba los dientes en la tierna piel del cuello.

Me froté los ojos intentando quitar la idea de su tibia sangre recorriendo mi boca y rodeando mi lengua. Miré la hora y entendí qué era lo que me había despertado. Eran más de las seis de la tarde y el distribuidor del local aporreaba la puerta con bastante brusquedad. Me levante de mala gana sacudiendo la cabeza en otro intento por quitar la pesadilla de mi mente. No parecía ser justo: eran las primeras dos horas completas que lograba dormir en días, y sólo habían empeorado las cosas.

- Un minuto -dije en un tono más alto del necesario al hombre que comenzaba a exasperarse en la puerta. Suspiró audiblemente mientras pensaba un _"Por fin" _y un par de cosillas mas, no tan inocentes. Abrí y sostuve una mundana, inservible y cortés conversación con el tipo, antes de firmar por mis cosas y despedirlo. Me peguntó si quería que las subiese, pero le dije que prefería hacerlo yo mismo. No me importaba demasiado que lo hiciera -es decir, era su trabajo-, pero no quería que tardara una eternidad en hacerlo.

Puse todo en el elevador rápidamente y suspiré cuando las puertas se cerraron. Agradecí para mis adentros que nadie hubiera intentado subirse conmigo. Con ese sueño que aún rondaba en mi cabeza, hubiera sido muy difícil resistir el perfume de alguien en un espacio tan pequeño.

Instalé rápidamente todos los aparatos en los lugares que había pensado para ellos, y luego miré unas películas. Para cuando se hicieron las doce, ya estaba a punto de volverme loco. El encierro me estaba torturando, así que decidí salir. Me alisté y busqué un buen bar. El volumen de la música solía distraerme de los pensamientos de los demás, y el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol hacía lo mismo con el perfume natural de las personas, haciendo que no parecieran tan apetecibles como de costumbre.

Fui directamente a la barra y pedí una cerveza. Era cierto que el alcohol no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero el sabor me resultaba agradable. Después de dos sorbos a la botella se me acercó una rubia con el cabello teñido y demasiado perfume.

- Hola cariño -saludó un tono que se suponía fuera atractivo. Sólo una cosa le pasaba por la cabeza, y no necesitaba leer mentes para descifrarla. La miré de arriba a abajo. Llevaba botas de taco alto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una minifalda demasiado corta y un top blanco pequeño, que combinado con la luz ultravioleta, dejaba ver completamente sus pezones a través de la tela. Esto sería de verdad muy fácil…

- Hola -contesté volteando hacia ella y ofreciéndole una sonrisa fingida-. ¿Puedo invitarte un trago? -pregunté.

- Claro… un "sexo en la playa" -contestó, y tuve que esforzarme por no poner los ojos en blanco. Quizás estuviera muy buena, pero definitivamente no era nada original. Pedí el trago al cantinero y se lo bebió como si tuviera diamantes en el fondo. Todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza era una pequeña curva en el callejón de fuera del local en la que nadie nos vería mientras lo hacíamos. Las imágenes eran explícitas y gráficas… y de verdad estaba logrando excitarme. Hacía mas de dos semanas que no estaba con una mujer. De acuerdo. No era mucho, pero por alguna razón estaba mucho mas dispuesto que de costumbre.

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí? -le pregunté interrumpiendo una historia aburrida que relataba, a la que a penas le estaba prestando atención. No me interesaba lo que le hubiera pasado en el trabajo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre… en realidad ese tipo de información me importaba un carajo. Sólo quería saber si realmente estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con un completo extraño, o si solamente estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo.

Sonrió más ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Dejé algo de dinero en la barra y la tomé de la mano para guiarla entre la multitud. Por lo que capté en sus pensamientos a través del volumen de la música, su novio la había dejado ese mismo día por otra mujer, y por eso buscaba vengarse con el primer hombre que encontrara. Me gustaba ser el hombre del despecho de las mujeres. Eso hacía que fueran fáciles y despreocupadas, y que no tomaran el sexo como algo que -al menos en mi caso- jamás sería.

A penas estuvimos fuera de la vista de los demás, comenzó a besarme frenéticamente. Eso no era una buena idea cuando yo tenía sed, pero le di el gusto unos segundos antes de alejarla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó de forma entrecortada mientras bajaba los breteles de su blusa para dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Hice una mueca, pero no parecía realmente interesada. Sólo quería saber qué nombre gritar mientras la poseía.

- Ron -contesté sin darle importancia mientras deslizaba mis labios por su pecho. Sólo podía hacerlo por un momento sin que la sed se intensificara demasiado, así que luego la apreté contra la pared, bajando mis manos por sus piernas. Se encargó de desabrocharme la camisa y los pantalones sin siquiera molestarse por el hecho de que no le hubiera preguntado cómo se llamaba ella.

Sólo estaba interesada en el sexo. Sexo salvaje y sin compromisos… así que yo era perfecto para ella en ese momento. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando subí mi mano por el interior de su muslo para deslizar mis dedos por toda su entrepierna. Preparada para la ocasión, no llevaba puesta ropa interior.

Cuando liberó mi miembro, me tomé menos de diez segundos en colocarme un preservativo. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pasarle mis genes a algún pobre bastardo. La levanté en vilo tomándola por la parte alta del costado de sus piernas y la penetré sin tomarme demasiado tiempo. Gimió y cerró lo ojos cuando comencé a moverme sin muchos reparos en lo que pasaba por su mente. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por acostarse con un extraño por despecho.

Me moví con más fuerza y la distraje de su pequeño ataque de histeria. Intentó besarme y alejé el rostro un poco, evitando cualquier contacto suyo con mi boca. Ya sentía demasiado el ardor en la garganta como para arriesgarme a aumentarlo. En lugar de eso bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos mientras la apretaba contra la pared, para tocar su botón lentamente, contrastando la velocidad con las frenéticas embestidas. No tardó en venirse y desplomarse contra la pared.

Seguí moviéndome unos segundos más y luego me corrí también, presionándome contra su casera con fuerza, aunque cuidando que no fuerza demasiada. Cuando mi respiración se calmó un poco, me alejé de ella, saliendo de su interior. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no tuvo problema en mantenerse en pie.

Tiré el plástico en un bote de basura que teníamos cerca y me acomodé la ropa rápidamente. No se sorprendió porque no le preguntara su número de teléfono, y sólo volvió al bar cuando me despedí para volver a casa. "A casa"… solté una carcajada por el término que me había cruzado por la cabeza. Esa n o era mi casa. Sólo era el lugar en el que vivía momentáneamente.

Me tomé un taxi para no tener que caminar. No podría correr con tanta gente en las calles, y quería ahorrar tiempo. De hecho, no sentía sueño, ni mucho menos cansado, pero sí sentía _ganas_ de volver. En cierta forma extrañaba el departamento. Sacudí la cabeza, de seguro debía estar volviéndome loco.

Al llegar me di una larga ducha -el perfume barato de la mujer seguía impregnado en mi cuerpo- y luego me recosté para mirar algo de televisión. Intentar dormir no me haría nada bien en esos momentos, así que sólo me resigné a ver repeticiones de programas viejos y videos de música.

Al día siguiente me lo pasé paseando por el parque y luego por la playa. Compré algunos víveres y luego volví al departamento cuando oscureció. Era algo realmente extraño, pero al parecer, no podía mantenerme alejado del lugar por mucho tiempo. Cuando me aburrí después de cenar, reacomodé los muebles varias veces, y luego volví a recostarme en la cama. Ya había pasado más de cincuenta horas sin dormir, y definitivamente eso no era bueno.

Me puse mis auriculares, subiendo el volumen a todo lo que el pequeño aparato me permitía, pero no pude hacer nada para bloquear la malditas imágenes. La chica de al lado soñaba una vez más con su maldita familia. Otra vez las imágenes en blanco y negro de una niñez colmada de columpios y carruseles. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos: parecía estar haciéndomelo a propósito. Ahogué un grito por lo doloroso de las imágenes. Eran momentos perfectos de una maldita vida completamente normal. Y ¿por qué rayos eran en blanco y negro? ¿Quién carajos soñaba de esa forma? Parecía una jodida película antigua.

Abrí los ojos cuando los personajes recuperaron el sonido, y tardé unos segundos en entender la razón: mi música ya no ahogaba sus voces. _"¡Mamá, mamá! Mírame, mamá"_ gritaba la pequeña niña, de pie en la parte más alta de una resbaladilla. Maldita familia sacada de un jodido catálogo.

Me levanté y busqué baterías en los cajones, revolviendo lo poco que contenían lo más rápido que podía para reemplazar la que se había agotado en mi reproductor. Vi detrás de mis párpados cómo la niña se caía desde su bicicleta en una secuencia diferente de imágenes. Su brazo quedaba raspado mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Me llevé las manos al cuello cuando la garganta me quemó por la sangre corriendo por su pequeño brazo. Su mamá la ayudaba a levantarse y le decía que todo estaría bien mientras una señora mayor les alcanzaba una bandita. _Genial._ Toda la jodida familia alrededor de la pequeña que sangraba.

Tragué audiblemente e hice lo único que se me ocurrió para apagar las voces. Ese tono dulce en la voz de la madre me estaba volviendo loco. Encendí el estéreo lo más fuerte que pude con la música que tenía a mano.

Suspiré cuando las imágenes cesaron de repente. No lo había pensado, pero me alivié de que la música la despertara. Volví a la cama y me senté pesadamente de nuevo en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento. La desesperación me había dejado jadeando.

"¡Maldito idiota!" distinguí a través de la música, pero solo volví a acostarme, mas tranquilo ahora que ya no me atormentaban las imágenes. Por supuesto que la tranquilidad no me duraría demasiado. Comencé a sentir los golpes en la pared que compartía con la muchacha de al lado, la que topaba con la cabecera de mi cama. Golpes constantes y bastante fuertes, que identifiqué como manotazos.

Intenté esperar unos segundos, pero estaba completamente decidida a impedir que intentara dormir, y a juzgar por sus pensamientos, no planeaba detenerse en ningún momento pronto. Me levanté de mala gana y ni me molesté en ponerme la camisa para ir a decirle un par de verdades. Aporreé su puerta hasta que la escuché acercarse.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? -grité mientras quitaba los seguros. Abrió la puerta de par en par con rudeza. Mantenía una expresión enojada y una postura que me recordaba a la de los vampiros antes de atacar. Pero lo que me asustó no fue su ceño fruncido, tampoco su postura amenazante, ni mucho menos el bate que sostenía preparada por si yo era peligroso. Lo que me aterró completamente y hasta los huesos… fueron sus ojos.

**Bueno, ahí lo dejo, bua-ja-ja-ja! :P Espero les guste, gracias por leer! Besos! **


	4. Irrevocable

**Capítulo 4: Irrevocable**

Me quedé muy quieto, salvo por los inevitables temblores. Me aterró la forma en la que sus grandes y expresivos ojos me atraían. Así que sólo me quedé congelado, observándolos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Eres sordo o que? -pestañeé para aclarar mi mente.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté. Por alguna razón no podía escanear su cabeza para averiguar lo que había dicho.

- ¡Que ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? ¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada, idiota! -me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos. No creí que una chica tan pequeña pudiera gritar tan alto. Iba a responderle, pero un temblor horrendo me recorrió el pecho y tuve que quedarme donde estaba y con la boca cerrada. Tragué en seco y apreté los puños.

- Debo irme -solté a través de mis dientes y me di media vuelta, dejándola sola y con la puerta abierta.

Al entrar en mi departamento me apoyé contra la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento. La música me taladró la cabeza, así que tomé lo primero que encontré a mi alcance y lo arrojé contra el aparato con fuerza, destrozándolo por completo. El temblor no se detenía, y sabía que esta vez no lo haría. Nunca lo había sentido tan intensamente.

Caí al piso de rodillas, apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras el calor se expandía por mi cuerpo y me quemaba por dentro. Sentí como cambiaba en contra de mi voluntad e intenté calmarme con todas mis fuerzas… pero no podía hacerlo. La certeza de lo que había sucedido no abandonaba mi cabeza. Había sucedido lo que siempre había evitado. Lo que me prometí a mi mismo que nunca dejaría suceder.

El solo recordarla, con sus grandes ojos y su cabello alborotado… gruñí a la nada, frustrado mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración y reprimir el aullido que burbujeaba en mi garganta.

Me acerqué a la ventana del balcón y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie afuera antes de sacar la cabeza para tomar aire. Esto no debería haber pasado. ¿Porqué rayos no podía ser normal? Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con la sed y la lectura de mentes… ahora también… -me obligué a mi mismo a pensar en la palabra- Ahora también _¿imprimaba?_

Me concentré en calmarme, usando todas mis fuerzas, y después de un rato, logré ponerme de pie de nuevo… aunque no por mucho tiempo. Me mareé de repente y sentí la habitación dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Sacudí la cabeza intentando componerme, pero era inútil. Sentí como si todas las horas de sueño perdidas en las últimas semanas me alcanzaran a la vez, cobrándome factura. Me tambaleé al intentar caminar y caí al piso sin lograrlo. Ni siquiera sentí el golpe contra la madera.

Cuando abrí los ojos me pareció muy extraña la luz que provenía de afuera. Aún estaba desnudo en el piso de mi departamento. Me incorporé confundido y miré la hora. El reloj digital marcaba las 5:30 pm. Había dormido casi doce horas y sin pesadillas, no podía creer que fuera real. Me puse de pie y fui al baño lentamente. Al mirarme al espejo noté la diferencia en mi rostro. No creí que nadie mas la habría notado, pero mis ojeras no eran tan pronunciadas como de costumbre. De hecho, casi ni se veían. Me mojé la cara y sentí el agua muy fría entre mis dedos y contra mi piel. Y entonces volví a mirarme al espejo, entendiendo el cambio. El por qué ese rostro me parecía tan diferente y sin embargo tan familiar a la vez… parecía un licántropo. Me veía igual a mi padre.

Podía ver la similitud con los miembros de las manadas. La piel oscura en lugar de la palidez habitual, la ausencia de las ojeras, la claridad de los ojos, el cambio en la temperatura… la maldita imprimación me había vuelto más licántropo de lo que jamás había sido. Las transformaciones involuntarias jamás habían hecho que me viera tan quileute en mi forma humana.

Gruñí al espejo cuando noté que había pensado en esa palabra. Esa porquería de hechizo vudú que juré que jamás dejaría que me ocurriera. ¡Maldición, ni siquiera era un licántropo completo! ¡Ni siquiera quería serlo! Lancé un puñetazo al espejo con toda mi fuerza y el marco de metal se dobló y cayó mientras alejaba la mano. Observé la piel desgarrada de mi puño mientras se curaba, respirando agitadamente. En otra ocasión, algo tan frágil como un vidrio no me hubiera dañado. Hasta la dureza de mi piel mostraba signos de las características de un quileute.

Me metí a la ducha cuando mis brazos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo. Me quedé debajo de la lluvia hasta que me relajé lo suficiente como para ser capaz de destrabar mi mandíbula y dejar de apretar los dientes. Sentía que la cabeza me explotaría si no me relajaba un poco. Gracias la cielo no parecía haber mucha gente en el edificio, si no los pensamientos me hubieran vuelto loco… especialmente los _suyos_. _Ella_ no estaba en casa.

Respiré profundamente. El sólo hecho de pensar en ella a unos metros de distancia, viviendo a sólo unos pasos de mí, me volvía completamente loco. Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclarar mis ideas. No era posible que yo imprimara. Simplemente imposible. Aunque de momento lo pareciera, yo _no_ era un licántropo. Jamás lo había sido completamente, y jamás lo sería. Cerré la llave del agua y suspiré de nuevo.

De seguro solo había sido el cansancio o algún lapsus de locura temporaria. Me negaba a creer que fuera cierto. No podía serlo. No lo era.

- No lo es -sentencié en voz alta para mí mismo. Jamás dejaría que me sucediera lo mismo que a mi padre. Yo sería normal. Yo tendría elección.

Después de vestirme a lo deportivo, me preparé algo rápido para comer antes de salir a correr. En realidad no me gustaba mucho la comida humana, y en general solía comer bastante poco, peor hoy moría de hambre. Hice huevos con tocino, y al terminármelos decidí prepararme también un filete. Luego de quedar satisfecho, apilé los trastes en la cocina y salí a la calle. Estaba atardeciendo, así que no era extraño que alguien decidiera salir a hacer ejercicio. Claro que esa no era la razón por la que salía, no necesitaba hacer ejercicio, sólo quería gastar energías. Además, me parecía una buena forma de desconectarme del mundo. Antes que nada, fui directo a una tienda de fotografía para comprar baterías para mi reproductor de música. No planeaba quedarme sin nunca más.

Luego comencé a correr sin esfuerzo alguno, pero solo unos metros después consideré seriamente volver al departamento. El maldito lugar me llamaba a gritos. Ella debía estar de vuelta.

- No -decidí en voz alta, ganándome las miradas extrañadas de las personas a mi alrededor-. Todo el asunto es una locura -agregué mientras pasaba de largo la entrada del edificio, comenzando a correr más rápido y conectando la música para distraerme. Las voces mentales de las personas parecían hacerse más ruidosas con cada paso que daba, lo cual hacía que cada vez corriera más rápido, intentando escapar de ellas.

Me estremecí cuando una familia pasó a mi lado y su olor me quemó la garganta. Tuve que contener la respiración para ser capaz de seguir corriendo. De no hacerlo, les hubiera saltado encima como un animal… como un neófito. Se me erizó la piel de los brazos cuando entendí que así era como me sentía en ese momento. Solo podía pensar en la sed.

Corrí intentando mantenerme en el límite humano, cuidando las apariencias solo un poco. Al otro lado de la calle, un ciclista pedaleaba rápidamente, moviéndose al mismo ritmo con el que yo corría. Él pensaba en que al llegar a casa debería llamar a un amigo, pero yo sólo pensaba en el fuerte y acelerado latido de su corazón, sonando con fuerza a través de mis sentidos. Se me hizo agua la boca al imaginarme el sabor del tibio líquido bañándome la lengua y escurriéndose por las comisuras de mis labios.

El hombre dobló a la derecha en una esquina y automáticamente yo ajusté mi dirección para seguirlo, dando un paso a mi derecha también, con intención de cruzar la calle.

Un bocinazo me despertó del transe. Me detuve en mi lugar para ver al auto casi rozándome las pestañas. Sacudí la cabeza al notar lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había estado a punto de hacer… Iba a seguirlo… Iba a matarlo. Se me formó fuego puro en la garganta. Tenia la sensación de tenerla en carne viva. Tragué con dificultad y di un paso atrás, aterrado de mí mismo.

Tenía que irme. Tenía que volver. Una señora me rozó el brazo con su hombro al pasar a mi lado y la descarga de calor de su piel provocó que la garganta me quemara aún más. _Tenía_ que largarme. Me di media vuelta y comencé a correr de nuevo, escapando de la pequeña multitud que se movía por las calles, intentando escapar de mis instintos, de mi sed y de mí mismo.

Al llegar al edificio ni siquiera consideré subir al elevador. Simplemente subí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, sin importarme si había alguien cerca. De todos modos, no creerían lo que verían. Y si me detenía demasiado, de seguro acabaría cediendo a mis instintos. Hacía más de cinco años que no probaba la sangre, y no planeaba dejar que sucediera ahora. Cerré la puerta de mi departamento tras de mí y fui directamente a la nevera.

Me bebí la botella completa de leche y luego varias de agua fría que conservaba, pero ninguna parecía tener efecto. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía el día de hoy? Esta tarde cualquiera hubiera jurado que era un quileute completo, y ahora me sentía más vampiro que nunca.

Subí el volumen de la música cuando los pensamientos de la chica de junto me llegaron a la cabeza, y mi estúpido corazón dio un vuelco. Jamás admitiría que me moría por saber lo que pensaba, así que puse el volumen al máximo y me desesperé cuando no logré ahogarlos por completo. Eran las diez de la noche, y todavía había gente caminando por la playa, así que no me serviría de nada ir a nadar… y definitivamente no volvería a la calle. Aún desde mi departamento podía sentir el apetecible perfume de los peatones que pasaban cerca del edificio.

Decidí subir a la azotea para alejarme un poco más de todo. Quizás así podría ahogar las voces e ignorar los perfumes. Al pasar por el pasillo, caminé muy rápidamente junto a _su_ puerta, negándome a aceptar el impulso de tocar, de hablarle, o siquiera de reconocer su existencia.

Subí forzando la puerta disimuladamente y di un par de vueltas antes de encontrar el lugar indicado para sentarme. Lo hice en la baranda de cemento, mirando hacia abajo e intentando imaginarme las vidas de las personas que pasaban por la calle. En realidad solo intentaba meterme en la cabeza el hecho de que se trataba de personas. Ahí arriba el viento era más fuerte, así el olor no me afectaba tanto. Supuse que se trataba de una noche cálida, aunque en realidad no me afectaba la diferencia.

Volteé de repente cuando escuché pasos en la escalera a través de la música. Reconocí la voz mental lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar. Era ella. Mi corazón se aceleró golpeando mi pecho y me escondí detrás de la única pared antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. No podía verla… no quería hacerlo. Me repetí a mí mismo que también me hubiera escondido de tratarse de otra persona, pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.

Pegué la espalda a la pared y cerré los ojos con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso de mirarla. Suspiré sin hacer ruido e intenté pensar en otra cosa… pero sólo podía escanear sus pensamientos en busca de algo. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que buscaba… algo que me dijera que era superficial, falsa y estúpida, justo como todas las demás que me atraían físicamente.

No detuve la música, en un intento por no hacer ruido, pero si me concentraba podía escuchar todo lo que hacía. Tenía que hacerlo -me repetí-, para saber en qué momento podría largarme de ahí sin que lo notara.

Bebió un sorbo de algo que llevaba en las manos. Aspiré aire para identificarlo y a pesar de que noté que era té, dejó de importarme cuando su aroma me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces asomé mi cabeza y la miré de pie en el centro del lugar. No estaba de espaldas, pero no me prestaba atención. Casi solté un quejido cuando mi corazón de saltó un latido. Se veía de verdad hermosa alumbrada sólo por la luz de las estrellas. Su cabello castaño y corto enmarcaba su rostro y bailaba con el viento, dando la impresión de que acariciaba su piel. Cerré los ojos y me pegué de nuevo a la pared para evitar seguir mirándola.

Me dejé caer, deslizándome lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso cuando entendí que lo que sentía en ese momento era incluso mas poderoso que lo que había sentido el día anterior. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y deseé que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Para evitar sentir que moriría si no corría hacia ella en ese mismo momento.

Pensé en lo ridícula que me parecía la devoción que mis padres tenían el uno por el otro siendo lo que eran, y me reí irónicamente para mis adentros. Yo ni siquiera conocía a esta chica, y ya deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser que me aceptara siendo lo que era: un monstruo peligroso, indeciso, cobarde y auto exiliado. Apreté los dientes al comprender que no tenía escapatoria. El daño ya estaba hecho. Sólo podía rogar por que el lograr dejar de transformarme me liberara. No quería amarla, no quería tener que amarla… Yo era autosuficiente, me manejaba completamente solo, sin depender de nadie. Tenía que creer que eso continuaría siendo igual.

Suspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos muy despacio. Ya no escuchaba su mente, así que me sorprendí cuando la vi de pie frente a mi, mirándome directamente con la taza de té con leche aún entre las manos. Me quedé muy quieto devolviéndole la mirada hasta que habló.

- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó, y su voz me envolvió como seda. Me quité los auriculares y asentí con la cabeza dudando que fuera capaz de hablar, al tiempo que me ponía de pie-. Eres el que vive junto a mí ¿cierto? -sabía a lo que se refería, pero las palabras "junto a mí" saliendo de sus labios casi hicieron que me estremeciera.

- El idiota de la música a las cuatro de la madrugada -murmuré sonriéndole un poco. Soltó una pequeña carcajada muda.

- Lo siento, pero te lo merecías -replicó. Fruncí el ceño y volvió a reír-. ¿Qué hacías escondido ahí? -preguntó señalando el recoveco de la pared con los ojos. Me encogí de hombros.

- Escuchaba música -contesté simplemente. No era mentira-. ¿Cómo me encontraste? -pregunté un poco confundido. Sonrió de nuevo y sentí como se me erizaban los bellos de los brazos y la nuca.

- No eras el único que escuchaba la música -musitó señalando los auriculares con la mano. Aún sonaban entre mis dedos, pero no había notado lo fuerte que se escuchaba la música, incluso para el oído humano.

- No me digas que ahora también te desperté -bromeé.

- Vas mejorando -contestó riéndose. Casi solté un gruñido al notar lo enamorado que estaba de su risa.

- Creo que mejor entro -dije en voz baja mientras ella bebía un sorbo de su té. Asintió con la cabeza luego-. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola? -pregunté lentamente y casi sin volumen, y ella asintió una vez más. Cuando llegué a la puerta escuché una vaga respuesta mental. No era nítida, pero sí chocante: "Siempre estoy sola", pensó, haciendo eco de lo que yo mismo había pensado antes. Volteé a mirarla, pero ya no me prestaba atención. Miraba las estrellas de nuevo, distraída y aislada, justo como antes de hablarme.

Esa noche me quedé despierto hasta que ella entró. No paré de escuchar cada uno de sus suspiros y movimientos. Era algo extraño, pero sabía que no podía negarlo. Estaba enamorado de ella, fuera cual fuera la razón… y sabía que ya nada me haría cambiar.


	5. Elección

**Capítulo 5: Elección**

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama, escuchándola dormir al otro lado de la pared, me pregunté a qué se debía esa extraña sensación de vagar entre sentirme lobo y neófito. Quizás fuera que imprimar había causado un desequilibrio, llevando al extremo _todas_ las consecuencias de ser un monstruo. Eso explicaría el aumento de la sed y de las voces, así como el de mi temperatura y de los temblores.

Me desperté de mañana, pero era la primera vez en al menos diez años en la que lograba recordar un sueño que no se tratara de criaturas sobrenaturales o sangre. No había soñado con monstruos mitológicos o fenómenos repugnantes. Sólo había soñado con ella. Algo simple y placentero. Ambos estábamos sentados en un sofá grande, en extremos opuestos, pero juntos al fin, tomando té y charlando sobre cosas sin importancia. Era extraño, pero en el sueño ambos habíamos envejecido. No mucho, pero cambio se percibía en sus facciones y también en la forma en la que yo me sentía.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi pecho no se hubiera inflado con la perspectiva de tal realidad. Eso nunca sería posible para mí. Al menos no lo sería si seguía sin ser capaz de controlar lo que era. Y ahora ella era parte de lo que me hacía un fenómeno. Era irónico saber que no desearía que esa realidad fuera posible si no hubiera imprimado de ella. Quizás ni siquiera le hubiera prestado atención.

Me levanté sopesando esa posibilidad. Si no hubiera sido lo que era, no hubiera tenido que soportar todo esto. No me sentiría tan atado a ella, ni sentiría la ridícula necesitad de acercarme y protegerla.

De todos modos nada de eso importaba. Yo me iría dentro de unos meses, y debería dejarla atrás. No importaba que la… _-ugh- _amara, no podía _encariñarme _con ella. No podía. No si sólo haría que me costara más marcharme. Yo solo dependía de mí mismo. No había espacio en mi vida para nadie más. Ya había aceptado eso una vez, y podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Me vestí rápidamente y noté que no tenía comida, así que tomé mis llaves para salir a comprar algo que desayunar . Además, quería probarme a mí mismo que no necesitaba estar cerca de… ella. "Diablos, ojala supiera su nombre" pensé al cerrar la puerta. Al menos así podría considerarla más como una humana, sentirme mas consiente de nuestras diferencias.

Se me antojó tomar el elevador, así que presioné el botón mientras jugaba con mis llaves con mis pensamientos en otra parte. Cuando las puertas se abrieron me maldije internamente al entender por qué se me había antojado tomar el elevador.

- Hola -saludó de forma cortés. Llevaba tres grandes bolsas en los brazos y su cara apenas llegaba a asomarse por detrás de ellas.

- Hola -murmuré mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarla salir. Entré en el pequeño espacio y al verla alejándose, deseé poder quedarme.

Cuando la puerta comenzó a cerrarse vi cómo tropezaba. No llegó a caerse, pero sus bolsas sí, desparramándose todo su contenido por el piso. En una reacción automática y totalmente inconciente, puse mi pie entre la pared y la puerta para evitar que ésta terminara de cerrarse. Salí y comencé a juntar las naranjas desparramadas, devolviéndolas a la bolsa de papel. Al verme medio sonrió, y yo sentí mi pecho entero derritiéndose a sus pies.

- Gracias… -murmuró poniéndose de pie.

- Esto de tropezar te pasa a menudo, ¿cierto? -le pregunté a modo de broma recordando la primera vez que la había visto.

- No, nunca -soltó sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le quité las bolsas de los brazos mientras reía. Resultaba tan natural comportarme amablemente con ella…

- Al menos esta vez no fue mi culpa -repliqué.

- Yo no estaría tan segura -fruncí el ceño al no encontrar la razón de lo que decía en su cabeza. De hecho, no escuchaba casi nada. Me pregunté por un segundo si sería como Bella, como yo mismo, inmune a las habilidades extrasensoriales, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. Sí la había escuchado antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté mientras la seguía hasta su puerta cargando las bolsas, sintiéndome como un idiota por tener que preguntar. Eso era nuevo para mí.

- Tropecé con _tu_ tapete -explicó. Me reí con ganas mientras ella abría la puerta de su departamento.

- Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿cierto? -me miró un segundo antes de contestar.

- Sí -sentenció finalmente. Le sonreí como un idiota y me quedé en el umbral de su puerta cuando entró.

Miré el lugar con atención, más específicamente, las paredes. También había quitado el horrible papel tapiz, dejando pedazos pequeños aquí y allá, sobre todo en los lugares más altos. Sonreí para mis adentros. No podía creer que tuviéramos algo en común.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? -me preguntó en un tono un poco grosero. Entré y puse las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina-. Gracias -repitió mientras se acercaba a la nevera casi sin prestarme atención.

Entendía parte de lo que pasaba por su mente si me concentraba, pero no todo. Algo sobre cigarrillos y agua.

- Por cierto, soy Megan -comentó mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y sentí mariposas en el pecho al saber su nombre. Era el nombre más hermoso que hubiera podido imaginar. Por suerte para mí, no vio mi cara de idiota al estar de espaldas a mí.

- William -dije automáticamente sin siquiera pensarlo. _¿Qué rayos? ¡Idiota! Jamás le dices tu verdadero nombre a nadie, ¡A nadie!. _Me grité mentalmente, enfadado por mi aparente incapacidad para pensar con lógica cerca de ella.

- William ¿qué?

- Black -hay, ¡maldita sea! Sonrió como si mi apellido se tratara de un chiste privado. Estaba seguro de estar controlando mi expresión, así que no me preocupé por eso, y sólo le pregunté.- ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Yo soy Megan White -sonreí ante la ironía. ¿En qué otra forma podíamos ser completamente diferentes? Ella sonrió y luego suspiró.

- Bueno, William, gracias por tu ayuda -dijo formalmente, como queriendo acabar la conversación.

- ¿Me estás echando? -le pregunté con un fingido tono ofendido. La verdad era que no quería que la conversación se terminara. Comenzó a sacar los comestibles de las bolsas lentamente. Se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente y dijo lo que pensaba al pie de la letra. O al menos lo que logré detectar en su cabeza.

- Creí que estabas por ir a algún lado -señaló las llaves en mi mano con los ojos mientras guardaba unos bizcochos en la alacena.

- Oh, sí… supongo que sí -contesté espiando dentro de la única bolsa que quedaba encima de la mesada. Al verme le molestó que me entrometiera. _"Metiche…" _alcancé a escuchar en su mente y me reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Siempre eres así de metiche o descansas por las noches? -la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo había dicho. Sin fingir, sin disimular, sin pretender. Me reí con ganas a pesar de que su comentario debería haberme molestado.

- No, generalmente me importa un carajo lo que hagan los demás -contesté siendo sincero. Me costaba no serlo cuando me preguntaba algo ella. Y técnicamente era cierto. El hecho de que supiera lo que pensaban y hacían los demás no quería decir que me importara. Cuando me quitó la bolsa y continuó guardando los comestibles me puse a caminar por el departamento. Así como su nombre, era completamente diferente al mío. No había demasiada tecnología y un montón de cosas se apilaba en cada rincón disponible. No parecía sucio, pero sí demasiado cargado. Necesitaba comprar varios armarios, o por lo menos unas cuantas repisas para poner todos los libros que infestaban el lugar.

- ¿A dónde ibas? -preguntó para llamar de nuevo mi atención.

- A comprar algo para comer -contesté sin mirarla mientras paseaba los ojos por los títulos de sus CD's. _"La próxima que me hable sin mirarle lo mando a la-" _logré captar en su mente, e interrumpí la línea de su pensamiento. -No tenía nada para comer -dije mientras volteaba para mirarla. El tono en el que escuchaba su "voz" -cuando era capaz de escucharla- era bastante alto, y lo que pensaba estaba empezando a molestarme.

- Ah… -contestó un poco ausente-. ¿Quieres quedarte? -preguntó de repente-. Podemos preparar algo.

Me pateé mentalmente cuando noté lo mucho que me gustaba que hubiera dicho eso. Lo mucho que quería acceder. Se suponía que no me encariñara con ella. Hice una mueca con la boca. Me dio pánico lo mucho que deseaba acercarme aún más a su cuerpo. Quedarme con ella y envejecer a su lado. Deseché la idea rápidamente y hablé con la voz un poco menos amable.

- Quizás otro día -respondí-. Creo que mejor me voy.

- OK -asintió encogiéndose de hombros y caminé hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos, Megan.

- Meg -corrigió-. Prefiero "Meg".

- Nos vemos, Meg -dije mirándola y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Hasta luego, Will -respondió.

- William -corregí yo también. Me miró un segundo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una cómica mueca con la boca, para luego finalmente negar con la cabeza.

- Nop. No te queda. Hasta luego, _Will _-repitió, y yo bufé antes de salir.

Cuando estuve fuera comenzó a tararear una canción mientras se movía por la cocina. Deseé por un momento haber aceptado su invitación mientras me subía al elevador, pero luego recordé mis motivos para rechazarla. Además, ella era pedante, grosera, gritona y terca. Suspiré profundamente y noté su perfume en el pequeño espacio. Mi cuerpo se estremeció como si intentara probarme que esas cosas en realidad no me importaban en lo absoluto.

Parecía un idiota, y ciertamente me sentía como tal, pero en cuanto salí del edificio sentí un estúpido hueco en mi pecho, y para colmo, las voces aumentaron de volumen de nuevo haciendo que casi me estallara la cabeza. ¡Cielos! ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de esa manera? Ni siquiera la conocía, no debería significar nada para mí. Y sin embargo, sentía que no podría respirar realmente hasta que volviera a su lado.

Miré la hora. A penas había pasado cinco minutos sin verla ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera evitar, o siquiera controlar las ansias por volver?

- Al carajo -dije en voz alta y levanté la vista buscando alguna excusa. Compré lo primero que se me ocurrió para llevar, no queriendo presentarme con las manos vacías, y al volver al edificio subí las escaleras a la carrera. Tenía que verla, lo necesitaba. Me importaba un cuerno todo lo demás, esto era mucho más fuerte que mi miedo, que mis inseguridades, que mi terquedad y que yo mismo. Más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido jamás. Y no me quedaba otra opción que rendirme.

Cuando llegué a su puerta me quedé congelado con el puño en alto, deteniéndome antes de tocar. De pronto me sentí más nervioso de lo que pensé que fuera posible. La mano me tembló en el aire y por un segundo entré en pánico. No sólo apostaba todo lo que tenía al hacer esto. También la apostaba a ella. A Meg. _Su_ seguridad, su bienestar. Aún me debatía cuando la puerta se abrió de repente frente a mí.

- ¡Hay, maldición! -casi gritó, y luego se aferró el pecho con una mano mientras se mantenía aferrada a la puerta con la otra. Parecía tener problemas para respirar.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte -me excusé- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté acercándome, pero evitando tocarla. No tenía idea de cuál fuera mi temperatura, pero estaba seguro de que no sería normal.

Meg inhalaba con esfuerzo, como si de verdad le costara trabajo. En realidad me asusté.

- Meg ¿Estás bien? -repetí.

- As… ma… -susurró con dificultad y luego señaló hacia adentro, a la habitación. Me metí sin dudarlo y siendo lo más rápido posible, yendo directamente a donde había olido el plástico del inhalador, a un lado de su cama, en el bolsillo de otro pantalón. En menos de un segundo ya estaba poniéndolo en su mano. Lo agitó antes de usarlo, y sentí como mis propios pulmones volvían a funcionar a la par de los de ella.

- Lo siento -volví a decir-. No fue mi intención asustarte -negó con la cabeza y medio sonrió.

- Pues entonces no te escondas detrás de la puerta- dijo en tono de broma, pero no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. No sólo era una humana, si no que era aún más frágil y delicada que las demás-. No te preocupes, siempre me sucede. Normalmente tengo mi inhalador conmigo, no sé qué hacía tan lejos.

Miró alrededor un poco confundida mientras me indicaba con un gesto que entrara. Levanté la bolsa que traía del suelo y lo hice.

- ¿Dónde estaba?

- En tu habitación -respondí distraído, mirándola con atención y escuchando el latido de su corazón, que parecía normalizarse a cada segundo. Me tranquilicé cuando volvió a su ritmo normal. La miré guardando su inhalador en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón estilo militar, que le quedaba demasiado grande. Parecía apenada.

- No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero ¿qué haces aquí? -me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Noté que sentía la cabeza relajada. Mucho más que de costumbre. El dolor se había ido y casi no escuchaba las voces. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

- No lo se, pensé en cocinar, pero no me sentía con ganas, así que se me ocurrió volver. Después de todo, tu me invitaste -le sonreí con timidez y luego borré la estúpida expresión de mi rostro ¿Desde cuándo le sonreía a las chicas sin tener que hacerlo?

- ¿Y qué trajiste? -preguntó señalando la bolsa en mi mano mientras volvía a la cocina conmigo siguiéndola.

- Oh… es helado.

- ¿Helado? ¿A las diez de la mañana? -preguntó levantando las cejas.

- Bueno, se que es raro, pero-

- No, no me refería a eso, es solo que adoro el helado por la mañana, es extraño encontrar a alguien más.

- No hay muchas comidas que me gusten -expliqué.

- Eso es porque nunca has probado algo cocinado por mí -dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Lo dudo mucho -contesté intentando no pensar en las cosas que solían parecerme apetecibles. Por suerte, ahora casi no sentía la sed. De hecho, era la primera vez en años en que podía respirar sin pensar en el dolor de mi garganta. Meg frunció el ceño.

- Eso me suena a desafío -murmuró mientras hacía un ademán simulando subirse las mangas, a pesar de que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo -concedí.

- Bien ¿qué tal si preparo el almuerzo de hoy?

- Ok -respondí con la frente en alto. Se fue a la cocina dejándome solo y yo me senté en el sofá.

Volvió con dos cucharas y el tarro de helado abierto.

- Por cierto, siéntete como en casa -comentó con tono irónico al verme muy cómodo en donde se me había antojado.

- Gracias -contesté en el mismo tono. Rodó los ojos y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, poniendo el tarro entre nosotros y dándome una de las chucharas.

Hablamos de todo lo que nos vino a la mente. Me esforcé en ser cuidadoso y no darle demasiada información de mi mismo, pero estaba seguro de que ella hacía lo mismo. Me contó que sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeña. No recordaba muchas cosas sobre ellos, y las pocas que me contó coincidían con sus sueños. Me pregunté el porqué de la falta de color, pero no era algo por lo que pudiera preguntarle en voz alta.

Me habló sobre el accidente automovilístico y sobre como vivió en un orfanato la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que había cumplido los dieciocho. Ahora tenía casi veintiún años.

Usaba mucho las manos para describir las cosas que le gustaban, como su libro favorito. Se pasó diez minutos pintando el jardín de muros altos y puertas escondidas de "El jardín secreto". nunca creí que un libro pudiera sonar tan interesante.

- Dios, debo estarte aburriendo -comentó sonrojándose un poco. De haber sido cualquier otra persona el color me hubiera resultado mucho mas tentador, pero por alguna razón, la sed no era tan intensa en ese momento.

- No, para nada -sonreí. No quería que dejara de hablar-. ¿Por qué es tu favorito?

- No lo sé, supongo que me gusta la idea de que sea un secreto. Algo sólo de ellos y de nadie más -hizo una pausa-. Creo que las personas no entienden que las cosas no tienen que ser famosas para ser buenas. A veces las cosas que se mantienen en secreto son las mejores.

- No siempre -murmuré pensando en mis propios secretos. Me miró por un segundo y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

- No, no siempre… -concedió en voz tan baja, que de haber sido humano, no la habría escuchado. Me pregunté a qué se refería e intenté escucharlo en su mente. Parecía como si intentara entenderle a una radio con interferencia. Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza por el esfuerzo-. ¿Will? -susurró y pestañeé de vuelta a la realidad-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó-. Estás temblando… -murmuró. Miré mis manos y me crucé de brazos cuando noté que era cierto.

- Estoy bien -mentí. Se me formó un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando la realidad me golpeó de repente, golpeándome con el recuerdo de lo que era.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó levantando una mano en mi dirección, como para tomarme la temperatura. Me alejé automáticamente, encogiéndome, y su mano quedó congelada en el aire.

- Estoy bien -repetí con la voz más seca.

- Pues no lo parece -replicó con la misma terquedad, desafiándome con la mirada. Eso sólo hizo que temblara aún más. Levantó una ceja incrédula.

- ¿Puedo tomarte la temperatura o vas a comportarte como un niño de nuevo? -no dije nada, ni tampoco me moví. Así que puso los ojos en blanco y repitió el movimiento, sólo que esta vez sí sentí su mano en mi rostro.

En cuanto su piel tocó la mía, los temblores cesaron de repente, como si hubiera presionado un interruptor. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en su mano tocándome. No se sentía como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

- Dios, estas ardiendo -comentó preocupándose y acercándose mucho más de lo que era conveniente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus suaves labios estaban en mi frente, verificando la… "fiebre".

Cerré los ojos al sentirla y me concentré en esa sensación. Se quedó quieta más de lo que pensé que fuera necesario y cuando se alejó la miré buscando sus ojos. Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

- Iré a buscarte algo para la fiebre -susurró casi sin sonido muy cerca de mi rostro. La tensión era evidente, y fue demasiado para que mi autocontrol tuviera oportunidad. Me acerqué lentamente mirándola a los ojos y luego los cerré cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos. Sentí mi corazón desbocarse al mismo tiempo que el suyo, en el momento en el que sus dedos se enredaron en el corto cabello de mi nuca, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo.

Ahora no escuchaba absolutamente nada que no fuera el latido de su corazón, y adoraba esa sensación. Nunca había sentido tanto con sólo un beso. Sólo esto era más excitante que todas las noches de sexo que había pasado con extrañas sin nombre. Su mano se movió hasta mi hombro, empujándome hacia atrás, y dejé que lo hiciera sin poner resistencia, recostándome en el sofá con la parte alta de la espalda descansando en el apoyabrazos.

Mis manos se pasearon por su cintura cuando la suya se deslizó por mi pecho, y me abrí paso en su boca con mi lengua, exigiendo más de su sabor. Ese pensamiento me perturbó por un segundo, pero era conciente de que no la mordería. Esta vez los besos no me torturaban, sólo me tentaban, pero en una forma totalmente diferente a la tentación que sentía con otras mujeres. Se removió un poco y se arrodilló sobre el sofá poniéndose a horcajadas de mi cadera. Cuando bajó su cuerpo no pude evitar gemir contra sus labios.

Bajé mi mano hasta su cadera y la presioné hacia abajo para sentir ese contacto de nuevo. Soltó un pequeño gemido que me volvió loco, y luego sus labios se detuvieron, congelándose contra los míos. Sentí su respiración agitada contra mi rostro cuando se alejó, y abrí los ojos para mirarla.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunté.

- No… no puedo hacer esto -susurró con la voz ahogada, y yo me quedé quieto-. Lo siento -agregó alejándose y bajándose de mí. No me moví por un momento, esperando a que bajara la… adrenalina, y se me acomodaran las ideas. Entre tanto, Meg caminaba dando vueltas por la habitación frotándose las manos una contra la otra como si intentara calentarlas.

Evité mirarla y concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo. Era increíblemente difícil. Ahora que conocía el sabor de sus labios, sabía que no sería fácil olvidarlo, o siquiera sacármelo de la cabeza.

- Debería darte algo para la fiebre -comentó como si intentara cambiar de tema y luego salió disparada hacia la cocina. Me puse de pie en cuanto reaccioné y la seguí lo más rápido que pude. Estaba en cuclillas junto a un aparador, revolviendo el contenido de un cajón abierto. Parecía estar híper ventilando.

- Hey, hey… -susurré acercándome y agachándome a su lado, poniendo mi mano en su hombro. Se encogió ante el contacto-. ¿Qué te sucede? -pregunté suavizando mi voz lo más que me fue posible, buscando su mirada. Su corto cabello castaño cubría la mitad de su rostro. Lo quité con los dedos y finalmente me miró-. Meg… -musité con la voz ahogada al ver su expresión, parecía temerosa- ¿Qué sucede? -volví a preguntar.

- Lo siento… no puedo… -repitió casi sin sonido. Evité demostrar lo mucho que me dolía lo que decía y simulé una sonrisa, la misma que siempre fingía junto a todos.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? -respondí restándole importancia con mi tono de voz.

- No lo sé… no lo entiendo -murmuró sin esperar que la escuchara. Fruncí el ceño y quité mi mano de su espalda para evitar que sintiera el repentino temblor de mis dedos. Nos pusimos de pie lentamente. Ella no quitaba su mirada de mis ojos, y eso me estaba volviendo loco.


	6. Amigos

**Capítulo** **6: Amigos **

Volví a sonreír como en un comercial de pasta dental para intentar que no notara lo mucho que me dolía lo que me decía.

- Meg… -intenté tranquilizarla, parecía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, y eso seguro que no podría soportarlo- No es necesario que… salgamos. Quiero decir, podemos ser sólo amigos -le dije alejándome un poco-. No tienes por qué estar interesada.

- ¡No! No es eso -aseguró rápidamente. Me sobresalté por el volumen de su voz-. Es sólo… -hizo una pausa y suspiro- No es eso… -repitió luego.

Quise ser capaz de darle algún tipo de explicación, de hacerle saber el por qué de la atracción que me había demostrado que sentía… todo lo que me moría por hacerle saber, pero que en definitiva yo tampoco entendía. La conocía hacía a penas dos días, y ya estaba listo para arrojarme de un edificio si me lo pedía. _Ugh… hasta aquí con lo de evitar imprimar_ -pensé. Definitivamente no podía explicárselo, ¿qué clase de lógica tenía?

- Todo está bien -le aseguré con aparente despreocupación, encogiéndome de hombros. Asintió lentamente después de mirarme por un segundo, y luego pareció recordar lo que hacía en la cocina.

- ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Necesitas algo para la fiebre! -casi gritó. La detuve levantando una mano en su dirección.

- De hecho, creo que mejor sólo me acuesto un rato, no te preocupes… -asintió de nuevo, esta vez con algo mas de preocupación en sus grandes ojos-. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el almuerzo para mañana? -sonrió con intención y miró por encima de mi hombro, a la pared encima de la puerta.

- De todos modos, no suelo almorzar a las cuatro de la tarde -seguí su mirada hasta el reloj, que marcaba las cuatro quince. Reí sin poder evitarlo. No tenía idea de en qué momento se me habían escapado las horas. Volví a mirarla-. Creo que mañana podría demostrarte mis habilidades culinarias -agregó contestando a mi pregunta.

- ¿No tienes que trabajar? -pregunté. Me había contado que trabajaba como ayudante en la biblioteca que se encontraba a unas calles del edificio.

- No… es algo así como un voluntariado -explicó-. A la señora Smith no le molestará si no me presento.

Sonreí de nuevo, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a alejarme dándole la espalda, temiendo que mi fachada se rompiera si pronunciaba una palabra más.

- Will… -murmuró. Volteé la cabeza para mirarla-. Gracias por no hacer preguntas -dijo en voz muy baja. Tragué en seco para aclarar mi voz.

- Todo el mundo tiene secretos -contesté fingiendo de nuevo una sonrisa digna de las páginas de un catálogo. Lamentablemente para mí, el suyo era un desarrollado sentido de autoconservación. Algo le decía que no debía enamorarse de un… de lo que yo era. Y aunque yo sabía que era lo mejor, eso no quitaba que doliera como mil demonios.

Cuando entré a mi departamento apoyé la espalda en una pared cercana y me dejé caer sentándome en el piso y tomándome la cabeza con las manos. Otra vez sentía las mentes de los demás taladrándome los sesos. No las escuchaba más alto de lo normal, pero Meg tenía algo que hacía que se callaran. Como si ella pudiera darme un respiro, un momento de silencio entre tantos de bullicio. Era muy extraño, pero estando con ella me sentía más normal de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

A partir de entonces, y a pesar de todo, nos volvimos inseparables. De hecho, pasaba con ella todo el tiempo que me era posible. Sólo una semana después de conocernos, ya lo sabía todo sobre sus gustos e intereses. Resultó ser una cocinera impresionante, así que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba viéndola cocinar y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para intentar ayudarla sin que nada terminara incendiándose.

Ella adoraba hacerlo, y en realidad se molestaba cuando yo no lograba hacer bien ni las tareas más simples. Tenía muchísimo carácter y era increíblemente terca, así que chocábamos bastante, pero siempre tenía una forma de hacerme entender sus opiniones. Nadie había podido lograr eso antes conmigo.

Ambos éramos testarudos, pero no había demasiadas oportunidades de ganar una discusión cuando peleabas contra tu impronta. Al parecer había un deseo subconsciente de darle la razón todo el tiempo, y eso contrastaba terriblemente con mi naturaleza.

- ¿Qué películas tienes? -pregunté levantándome de la mesa para pasear la mirada por los títulos de los pocos DVD's que tenía junto al televisor.

- Elije la que quieras -concedió mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba a la cocina-. Te toca lavar -agregó después. Como ahora siempre comía con ella, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo: quien cocinaba, no lavaba los trastes. Razón por la cual siempre era yo quien lavaba.

- En un minuto, sólo déjame ver… -pasé mi dedo por el dorso de las cajas, leyendo los títulos en voz baja-. "Nothing Hill"…0 "The lake house"… "Ghost"… "Sleepless in Seattle"… -me reí con ganas- ¿Tienes aunque sea una película que nos ea para chicas?

Entrecerró los ojos y me hizo una mueca.

- Son buenas películas -replicó.

- No dije que fueran malas, sólo que eran para chicas.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Me ves aspecto de chica? -pregunté levantando las cejas. Pretendió meditarlo.

- Bueno, quizas con otro corte de cabello, algo de maquillaje… las corpiños con relleno hacen milagros hoy en día -me reí con ganas- Vamos… ¿Qué sucede muchachote? ¿Te da miedo ver un filme "para mujeres"? -preguntó con tono condescendiente y dibujando las comillas en el aire.

- No es eso -murmuré mirándolos de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces…? -insistió con tono soberbio. Solté una carcajada y saqué uno de la pequeña pila mostrándoselo.

- ¿"Titanic"? ¿Es en serio? -pregunté conteniendo la risa. Me puso mala cara y me quitó la caja de las manos, volviéndola a poner en su lugar.

- Bueno, pues si te sientes _tan_ amenazado de ver una película romántica, entonces ¿qué propones que hagamos?

Me encogí de hombros ignorando su pequeño intento de provocación.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos? -frunció la boca un segundo.

- ¿A bailar? -preguntó.

- Sí, seguro, a donde quieras -aseguré. Sonrió y no evité devolverle el gesto.

- Perfecto. Tu lavas, yo me cambio -anunció. Asentí y ella se metió en la habitación mientras yo iba a la cocina. Cuando terminé de lavar los trastes me sequé las manos y me dirigí a mi departamento.

- ¡Volveré en un minuto! -anuncié antes de salir, para que supiera que ya no tenía mucho tiempo. No quería tener que esperarla por horas.

Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí con unos jeans nuevos y una camisa azul que era de las pocas que siempre conservaba. Volví en sólo unos quince minutos, pero para mi sorpresa, Meg ya estaba sentada en la mesa esperándome.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste? -preguntó con tono inocente mientras se descruzaba de piernas y se ponía de pie lentamente. Me quedé congelado con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. De seguro sólo faltaba que babeara.

La miré muy lentamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza -quizás más de lo debido-. Llevaba unas botas cortas de taco fino, una minifalda justo del largo adecuado para que fuera sexy sin volverse vulgar, y una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo, que le marcaba la cintura y dejaba al descubierto parte de sus pechos, en un escote formado por los botones sin abrochar.

Tragué con dificultad y luego me aclaré la garganta en un intento de aclarar también mi mente. Había notado lo hermosa que era, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que podía verse.

- ¿Will? -me llamó, y noté que tenía los ojos clavados en sus piernas ¡Cielo Santo, que idiota!

- Sí, sí… lo siento ¿Qué decías? -soltó una risita tierna que me pareció increíblemente sensual y luego tomó su bolso y pasó a mi lado para salir del departamento. Tuve que apretar los dientes para evitar saltarle encima.

Tomamos un taxi hasta un bar que ella conocía. No parecía de mucha categoría, pero cualquier lugar estaba bien si ella estaba conmigo… y más todavía con ese atuendo.

Sólo unos segundos después de haber entrado al lugar, noté como se envaraba. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Estas bien? -le pregunté.

- Claro -no le creí, pero no me dio oportunidad de replicar-. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para beber mientras voy al baño?

- Ok… ¿qué quieres?

- Una cerveza -contestó segura. Sonreí. Me agradaba que no fuera de las que pedían un "pezón resbaloso" o un "sexo en la playa"

Cuando estuve en la barra comencé a buscar lo que la había incomodado tanto. Un tipo estaba pensando en ella. Fijé la vista en él y luego algo más importante me distrajo. "Dios, ¿por qué tenía que pararse justo ahí? No puedo esquivarlo… bueno, de seguro si espero se irá, y además está con esa modelito de revista"

Era ella. Eran los pensamientos de Meg… hacía semanas que no la escuchaba. Me perdí por un momento en el tono de su mente y luego la escuché hablar en voz alta.

- ¡Ben! -entonces comencé a acercarme-. No te había visto, que gusto verte -mintió. La conocía. Podía decir que estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Maldición! Nadie debería tener el derecho de hacerla llorar. Las manos me temblaron, pero me controlé, ahora me necesitaba, no podía dejarme llevar por el instinto.

"No puedo creer que esté con esa-" Las palabras se le atropellaron en la mente y dejé de prestarle atención. Estaba muy ocupado quitando a la gente de mi camino.

Ella estaba de costado a mí, así que no me vio acercándome. Dejé las cervezas en una mesa que pasé y llegué justo cuando noté que la voz se le quebraría en el medio de otra frase cordial. De seguro el bastardo la había lastimado mucho, pero no podía pensar en descuartizarlo en ese momento.

- ¡Amor! -la llamé tomándola de la cintura para que volteara hacia mí. Cuando lo hizo, le guiñé el ojo que la pareja no podía ver. Era claro que el tipo era su ex, y quería sacarla de esa situación. Apoyé mi mano libre en su rostro y la miré a los ojos cuando soltó un largo pero disimulado suspiro de alivio-. Creí que te me habías escapado -dije cerca de su boca y luego planté un beso muy romántico en sus tiernos labios.

La noté envararse un poco al principio, pero luego siguió el juego y el beso se volvió un poco más recíproco. Aunque no era tanto un juego para mí. Sentía cómo mi corazón se rompería en cuanto tuviera que volver a la realidad.

- ¿Will? -tuve que apretar los puños para concentrarme. "No es real, no es real" me repetí.

- ¿Sí? -pregunté en tono inocente. Se alejó y miró a la pareja. A mí me costó dejar de mirarla a ella.

- Amor -imitó mi apodo improvisado-… él es Ben -me presentó señalando con la mano al tipo pálido y mal vestido-. Ben, él es Will.

Le estreché la mano con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria y fingí estar apenado por lo descarado del beso.

- Lo siento, no los había visto -me excusé.

- Yo soy Lisa -se presentó la rubia, claramente molesta por que Ben no la hubiera incluido en la conversación.

Sólo asentí levemente casi sin mirarlos y luego volví mi vista a Meg. También ella fingía su sonrisa a la perfección, aunque yo sí podía ver a través de su fachada.

- Meg, ¿Te molestaría si nos vamos? No me estoy sintiendo muy bien -tenía que sacarla de allí, y pronto. Sus ojos reflejaron gratitud y alivio por una fracción de segundo, y luego volvió a su personaje.

- Claro que no, mi amor -contestó en un tono tan sexy que casi me lo creí.

- Perfecto -murmuré plantándole otro beso en la boca. Ya no era necesario, pero simplemente no logré resistirme.

Me despedí de la pareja diciendo nombres que sabía que no eran los correctos y salimos del lugar lo más rápido posible. Meg apenas respiraba, y en cuanto estuvimos afuera usó su inhalador y luego suspiró. En el trayecto a casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No le pregunté, y ella decidió no decirme nada. Pude ver en el reflejo del vidrio que lloraba mirando a través de la ventana del coche. Me moría por acercarme, por abrazarla, pero no creí que fuera lo apropiado. No parecía querer que me acercara. Jamás me había sentido tan inútil en toda mi vida.

Cuando salimos del elevador iba a acompañarla, pero levantó un poco la vista y habló en voz baja y cansada.

- Si no te molesta, creo que preferiría estar sola -dijo dudando un poco.

- Claro… -susurré- ¿Estás segura? -Tenía que preguntarle. Saber si lo que me pedía era que me mantuviera alejado. Asintió con la cabeza y casi me quejé en voz alta por su expresión. Se veía tan… débil-. ¿Estás bien? -pregunté sabiendo que no lo estaba.

- Seguro, sólo estoy cansada -mintió y luego abrió la puerta. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar-. ¿Will? -volteé la cabeza para mirarla-. Siento haber arruinado la noche… -puse los ojos en blanco a modo de respuesta.

Dudó un segundo que se me hizo eterno.

- Gracias… -susurró luego en voz más baja.

- Cuando quieras -repliqué. Se quedó quieta un momento y luego asintió y entró despacio a su departamento.

Fui directo al mío y me arrojé en la cama cubriéndome los ojos con las manos. Gruñí al recordar lo que había pasado. Los carnosos labios de Meg sobre los míos… aún podía sentir su sabor en mi boca. Reviví el momento una y otra vez en mi cabeza. De verdad era un idiota. ¿Para qué rayos lo había hecho si sabía perfectamente que luego me sentiría como los mil demonios por no poder hacerlo de nuevo?

- Por ella… -contesté en voz alta a mi propia pregunta. Me volvía loco escucharla llorar al otro lado de la pared. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener una formula mágica para calmarla… o al menos saber qué rayos le sucedía.

Me quedé despierto hasta que Meg dejó de llorar y finalmente se quedó dormida, y un poco más después de eso. No paraba de pensar en lo mucho que quería verla de nuevo. Hablar con ella, mirarla, preguntarle que demonios había sucedido con ese idiota.

¡Diablos! Incluso me apetecía discutir con ella, como solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo. Sólo deseaba estar en la misma habitación… No. Deseaba mucho más que eso. Pero _me conformaría_ con estar en la misma maldita habitación. Lo que en realidad deseaba era muy diferente. Deseaba ser alguien que estuviera ahí para ella, ser quien secara sus lágrimas, quien se asegurara de que nunca más fueran necesarias. Deseaba poder abrazarla, rozar su piel con la mía, lograr que se ruborizara con sólo una mirada.

Anhelaba hundir mi rostro en su cabello y llenar mis pulmones de su dulce perfume. Y más que todo –o casi todo- quería ser capaz de probar su tierna boca de nuevo. Sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos una vez más.

- ¡Maldición! –solté apretando los dientes. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Me apreté la cabeza con las manos intentando que volviera a funcionar de una maldita vez. Mi cerebro parecía haberse tomado unas jodidas vacaciones. Miré la hora de nuevo y luego me levanté de la cama, asqueado con la idea que me había cruzado por la mente al escuchar a Meg revolviéndose en su cama. Definitivamente no sería un maldito acosador mutante. Bastaba con que la escuchara a escondidas, esperando captar un suspiro de su parte. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré a través del vidrio sin ver nada en realidad. Contemplé el mar por unos segundos y pensé en ir a nadar, pero nada me llamaba más que la muchacha al otro lado de la pared.

- De verdad estás enfermo –murmuré para mí mismo negando con la cabeza, y luego volví a la cama y me forcé a cerrar los ojos, que simplemente no parecían dispuestos a la tarea.

_La oscuridad no era como siempre solía ser. No me resultaba reconfortante ni encubridora. En lugar de eso, todo lo que hacía era alterarme los nervios en una forma que yo sabía que no era normal. Me desesperé e intenté buscar una fuente de luz, pero en mi búsqueda, todo lo que conseguí fue ponerme aún más nervioso. Mis manos tantearon la pared que sentía a mis espaldas sin conseguir encontrar ningún interruptor. Mis ojos revolotearon por la habitación sin conseguir ver algo más que la tenue silueta de una persona. Una mujer._

_La sentía tan cerca, y sin embargo no conseguía verla con claridad. Su mano se deslizó en el aire hasta toparse con uno de mis hombros. El tacto suave y delicado no me parecía familiar, pero tampoco se sentía mal. Respiré bruscamente y mi cabeza se desconectó ante el fuego abrasador que me quemaba la garganta. El cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarme como una hoja justo antes de que la luz me quemara los ojos._

Me incorporé de repente en la cama intentando recuperar el aire. No me sentía capaz de respirar. Me quité los auriculares y los dejé sobre la mesita de junto a la cama sin prestarle importancia a cómo caían. Me restregué los ojos con las manos y suspiré profundamente intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración. Creí que había dejado atrás esa pesadilla. Intenté no soltar un quejido cuando escuché a Meg en la otra habitación, removiéndose incómoda en su cama.

Podía decir que no estaba dormida por la forma en la que respiraba, y la velocidad con que latía su corazón. Tenía que hacer algo, verla, hablarle, espiarla… algo.

Me levanté rápidamente y me metí en la ducha intentando calmar las ansias de verla. No eran más de las ocho, y de verdad tendría que encontrar una buena excusa si me aparecía en su departamento cuatro horas después de que prácticamente me había echado de él. Me tomé mucho tiempo debajo del agua para recuperarme un poco de la mala noche.

Después de vestirme con deliberada lentitud, decidí salir a comprar algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno. Meg llevaba cocinando para ambos por días, y quizás le gustaría que preparara algo yo para variar. Bueno, en realidad no había muchas cosas que supiera cocinar, pero de seguro apreciaría el gesto.

Para cuando volví del supermercado ya eran casi las diez. Supuse que sería una hora razonable para aparecerme de sorpresa, y me decidí cuando la escuché levantada, dando vueltas por su departamento, sin parecer concentrarse en nada en particular.

Toqué a su puerta y arrastró los pies hasta llegar a ella. Ugh. Definitivamente su noche no había sido mejor que la mía. Un par de ojeras oscuras enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos, y parecía mucho mas pálida que de costumbre. Si no la hubiera conocido, hubiera pensado que era un vamp-

- Hola –saludé en voz baja cortando mi propia línea de pensamiento. No debía pensar en esas cosas.

- Hola –respondió, y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté con cautela.

- ¿Cómo me veo? –respondió sarcástica.

- Cómo si te hubieran estado martillando los ojos toda la noche –respondí sincero. Soltó una carcajada muda y luego simuló el sonido de una campana, como indicando que había dado con la respuesta correcta.

Me metí como si estuviera en mi casa y fui directo a la cocina, sacando las cosas de las bolsas que traía. Me miró desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó con tono cansado. Sonreí con la esperanza de contagiarla un poco, pero ni una mueca se asomó a sus labios.

- El desayuno –respondí finalmente. Levantó una ceja, incrédula.

- ¿Comeremos huevos con tocino? –entrecerré los ojos al mirarla y me contuve de sacarle la lengua. No creí que fuera muy maduro de mi parte.

- No –contesté con suficiencia-. Eso no es lo único que sé hacer –repliqué.

- Oh, lo siento, y ¿con qué delicia nos deleitará el chef esta mañana? –soltó irónica haciendo una pequeña reverencia fingida. Saqué el pan en rebanadas de la última bolsa de papel y lo sostuve en el aire mostrándoselo.

- Sándwiches de queso tostados –anuncié como si fuera el título de una película y logré que sonriera mirándome. Casi grité al volver a ver su sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela mostrándole hasta las muelas del juicio. Eso solo hizo que riera con cautela. Puso los ojos en blanco y yo comencé acortar el queso mientras ella se acercaba para sacar el tostador de donde lo guardaba.

Preparé los sandwiches y los comimos mientras aún estaban calientes. Ella no tenía problema en comer hasta saciarse, y eso me encantaba. No era de las que se la pasaban comiendo cosas que para mí parecían césped.

- Bueno... no estuvo tan mal ¿o sí? -pregunté. Nos habíamos terminado casi dos paquetes de pan rebanado... aunque me parecía que yo era el que más había comido. Meg sonrió un poco, aunque noté que sólo estaba forzándose a ser amable. Esa era sólo una amarga sombra de la que normalmente era su sonrisa.

- No, salvo por el par que dejaste en el fuego hasta que se carbonizaran, todos estaban muy bien -comentó intentando sonreír de nuevo. No me gustaba que fingiera conmigo. ¿No se suponía que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para ser sincera? De verdad me irritaba saber que no confiaba en mí ni siquiera como un amigo. Sentí mis manos temblar sobre la mesa y las quité rápidamente ocultándolas sobre mi regazo. Apreté los dientes y los puños intentando detener el avance del calor.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó acercando su mano a mí por encima de la mesa. Levanté la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Tú lo estás? -contesté entre dientes. A pesar de que intenté suavizar el tono de mi voz, no lo logré en lo más mínimo. Había algo acerca de su expresión que me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Claro que lo estoy. Mejor que nunca -respondió poniéndose muy incómoda y alejando su mano para cruzarse de brazos sobre el pecho. Levanté una ceja e hice una mueca con la boca.

- ¿Lo ves? Justo ahí. Justo eso es lo que me molesta -solté señalándola e incorporándome en la silla.

- ¿De qué hablas? -murmuró en voz baja abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¡Eso! Esa actitud de "estoy bien" que tienes todo el tiempo -le dije levantando la voz-. No necesito que me mientas, Meg. De acuerdo, quizás no quieras decírmelo todo, y no me importa si no me dices quién rayos era el idiota de anoche... pero no puedes decirme que estás "mejor que nunca" -dibujé las comillas en el aire con tono irónico-. ¡Rayos, Meg! ¡Anoche casi no podías mantenerte en pie! Te pasaste prácticamente toda la noche llorando... -murmuré bajando la voz al final de la frase, cuando noté que no se suponía que supiera eso.

- Oh, bueno... discúlpame por tener sentimientos, señor "no tengo lazos con nadie" -musitó sarcástica poniéndose a la defensiva.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero. No es tu relación con él lo que me molesta -mentí. Eso también me ponía los pelos de punta, pero jamás lo admitiría. Mi lado racional sabía que yo no tenía ni el derecho ni la posición para preguntarle sobre esas cosas. No era su pareja, no era su novio, al parecer ni siquiera me consideraba su amigo. Mis manos volvieron a temblar y me puse de pie bruscamente, casi volteando mi silla hacia atrás-. No es eso lo que me molesta -repetí-. Lo que no soporto es que finjas que no te afecta. Que siempre estás bien.

- ¡Pero estoy bien! -mintió de nuevo.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí está otra vez! No puedes confiar en mí, Meg. No te pido que me cuentes todo lo que te pasa, pero ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí si no puedo servirte ni siquiera como apoyo? ¿Cómo amigo?... Ni siquiera te atreves a admitir que estás triste, o que en alguna forma te afectó el idiota de anoche. Ni siquiera me importa lo que te haya hecho, pero alguna razón tienes que haber tenido para llorar todo el trayecto a casa.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, William? -preguntó con expresión dura. Tuve que llevarme las manos a la espalda para evitar que notara que mis brazos se estremecían.

- Es sólo que no entiendo porqué me excluyes... -respondí esforzándome por bajar el tono de mi voz. Lo que planeaba no era reclamarle, sólo quería comprender por qué me mantenía al margen. Soltó una carcajada irónica y se puso de pie de repente, acercándose para hacerme frente con la barbilla en alto.

- ¿Realmente crees que eres el indicado para reclamarme que te excluyo? -preguntó resaltando cada palabra. Su tono de voz reflejaba la ira con la que hablaba- _¿Tú? _¿Justo tú, de todos?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza intentando que el calor remitiera.

- ¿Qué me dices de todos los secretos que me guardas, eh? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Yo jamás te he pedido que me cuentes miles de cosas que me pregunto sobre ti ¡Idiota hipócrita! ¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras la cara para reclamarme que soy yo la que no te dice algo!

Sentí el dolor en mi estómago que sólo podía significar una cosa. Esa sensación de que me quemaba por dentro esperando expandirse a la menor provocación.

- Meg... -susurré, pero ya era tarde. Ella gritaba a todo pulmón dejando salir todo lo que guardaba.

- Y ni me hables de excluir a las personas, maldita sea... ¿Qué me dices de tu familia, eh? Vienes y me dices que te mantengo afuera cuando las personas que más te quieren en el mundo no tienen ni una puta idea de dónde rayos estás.

- Meg... -repetí, intentando advertirle. Ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Debía salir de allí. Me di media vuelta como pude y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Meg ya no estaba en sus cabales tampoco. Corrió para bloquearme el paso y cerró la puerta con llave.

- Ni pienses que te vas justo ahora. No ahora. ¿No querías que fuera sincera contigo? ¿Que te mostrara lo que pensaba, lo que sentía? Bueno, pues aquí está: Pienso que eres un idiota por ignorar a tu familia. Y siento que deberías avergonzarte por rechazar a los tuyos como lo haces. Ni siquiera le hablas a tu madre, ¡por Dios santo! ¿Sabes lo que daría por poder hablar con la mía ahora? Incluso aunque fuera por un minuto...

- Meg -solté con más volumen. Ya todo mi cuerpo temblaba y la bola de fuego de mi estómago parecía incontenible.

- ¡Qué! -respondió prestándome atención finalmente. Me incliné hacia adelante intentando contener lo inevitable. Sabía que no lo lograría por mucho más tiempo.

- Debes irte -rogué y luego solté un quejido por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos e intentando acercarse más para sostenerme en pie. Me alejé un paso como pude y repetí mi petición.

- ¡Que te vayas! ¡Ahora! -grité en su dirección pero sin levantar la vista del piso. No quería que me viera a los ojos de esta forma. No quería que conociera ese lado de mí.

- ¿Will? -susurró.

- ¡Lárgate! -mi respiración esforzada y agitada a penas me dejó pronunciar esa palabra-. Por favor... -agregué cuando no la sentí moverse. Se había quedado plantada en el centro de la habitación, mirándome fijamente.

- No... -susurró como si se tratara de algo trivial. Me alejé de ella caminando hacia atrás y me topé con la mesa. La moví con la mano y la sentí estamparse contra la pared, dándome espacio para alejarme más. Pude oler su miedo en el aire ante el brusco movimiento.

- Dime que traes... tu inhalador... -supliqué levantando la vista finalmente. Vi su mano reaccionar y tantearse el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, donde un bulto me indicaba que sí lo traía. Hubiera suspirado de haber estado respirando, pero mi cuerpo ya no me lo permitía. Todo lo que buscaba era liberarse. Eso era más importante que el oxígeno en ese momento. Solté otro quejido y cerré los ojos con fuerza al caer de rodillas al piso, sintiendo la transformación corriendo por mis venas.


	7. Secretos

**Capitulo 7: Secretos**

No abrí los ojos cuando supe que todo estaba perdido. No creí que tuviera la fuerza para verla en ese momento, y tampoco quería que ella me viera de esa forma. Así que sólo me quedé acurrucado en el piso intentando parecer lo más pequeño posible. ¿En que sádico mundo tenía que perderla justo entonces? ¿Justo por la misma razón que me había unido a ella? Reprimí el quejido que subía por mi garganta por miedo a que lo interpretara como un gruñido. No, no abrí los ojos, pero sí que podía sentirla...

Sentía cada uno de los latidos de su corazón retumbando en mis oídos, cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos. Escuché claramente cuando necesitó usar su inhalador, y cuando se dejó caer en el sofá como si no tuviera más fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Y sin embargo no me moví. Me concentré en su respiración e intenté no quejarme audiblemente. Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable en toda mi vida. Y no era sólo el hecho de haberme transformado en frente de alguien. Era ella... ¿por qué tenía que haber sido ella justamente la que descubriera lo que era en verdad? ¿Por qué debía saber que yo era un monstruo?

Cuando dejé de escuchar que se movía junté valor para abrir los ojos. Mis párpados bien podrían haber estado pegados con cemento de tan difícil que me resultó. La busqué donde la había escuchado. Estaba en el sofá, su cuerpo permanecía desmadejado hacia un costado, justo como había caído al desmayarse. Por eso no había gritado, por eso no había corrido. Había sido demasiado para ella. Y así era. Era demasiado. Peligroso, inconcebible, inaceptable.

Intenté calmarme escuchando el acompasado sonido de su respiración. En su letargo parecía calmada. Nada que ver con lo que pasaría cuando despertara y recordara lo sucedido. Salí de fase en cuanto pude y quedé jadeando en el piso por el esfuerzo de hacerlo prematuramente. Sin embargo, hice todo lo posible por no hacer el menor ruido. No podía despertarla, no era una opción. No podía enfrentarla ahora. No podía.

Me levanté en silencio y sentí una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla al mirarla inconciente por mi causa. Era lo peor que había hecho en mi vida: descontrolarme en su presencia. Y había hecho cosas malas en mi vida. Muchas y que en comparación parecerían peores, pero por el hecho de tratarse de ella, todo lo demás palidecía en comparación.

Me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la mano y deseé poder revertir lo que había sucedido con todo mi corazón. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La situación desde el principio se me había ido de las manos. La idea era no encariñarme con nada, con nadie. Luego sólo había necesitado pasar tiempo con ella. Conocerla, disfrutar de su compañía, pero jamás hubiera pensado que eso podría ponerla en peligro.

Debí haberlo imaginado. Es decir ¿no era esa misma la razón por la que tenía la política de no tomarle afecto a nada?

Me estremecí por completo cuando entendí lo cerca que había estado de hacerle un daño real, físico, permanente. La cosa que más amaba en el mundo, y había estado a punto de matarla. De hacerla pedazos por el capricho egoísta e inconciente de no alejarme de ella. Ahora entendía lo que debería hacer. Tenía que marcharme. Lo haría de todos modos en unos meses, así que ¿por qué seguir poniéndola en peligro? Ella no se lo merecía.

Fui hasta el aparador y tomé una hoja de la libreta del teléfono. En ella escribí lo único que sentía en ese momento. Lo único que mi corazón se permitía sentir. Rápidamente e intentando contener el llanto, escribí "Lo siento".

Dejé el papel en la mesada y me marché sin despertarla. Ahora que podía pensarlo, había tenido muchísima suerte. Ésta había sido la llamada de atención que mi cuerpo me había dado. Como una sirena sonando en el fondo de mi cabeza diciendo "aléjate de ella mientras aún no la hayas matado".

Entré a mi departamento y no pude evitar transformarme de nuevo en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada a mis espaldas. La certeza de que jamás la vería de nuevo era una tortura que me recorría las venas y se alojaba en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar. Lloré y me quejé todo el día, siempre manteniendo el silencio. Primero en mi forma de lobo, luego en mi forma humana, en cuanto pude recuperarla.

Cuando se hizo de noche ya no podía sentir mi propio cuerpo. Me mantenía acurrucado en el piso, donde había quedado al entrar. Simplemente no había encontrado las fuerzas para moverme. Todas las que tenía las concentraba en continuar respirando. Eso parecía ser todo de lo que era capaz mi cuerpo. E incluso _eso_ me parecía una tortura. Dolía como los mil demonios respirar sabiendo que no debía volver a percibir su perfume. Continuar con vida sabiendo que ya no debía verla, que jamás debí haberla visto.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras observaba el techo blanco desde le piso, decidí que ya era tiempo de irme. Que no podía seguir dilatando el momento sin razón alguna. Saberlo me destrozaba, pero también sabía que eso era lo correcto. Dejarla ahora o lastimarla luego. Esas eran mis opciones. Otra vez la vida me obligaba a amar sólo para tener que perder. Otra vez me mataría el dolor en mi pecho, quemándome como hielo. Y esta vez sabía que sería peor. Ella no era cualquiera, era mi impronta. La única, la indicada. Y por mucho que intentara negarlo, sabía que me mataría mantenerme alejado.

Prácticamente me arrastré por el lugar hasta la cama y me sostuve en ella para ponerme en pie. Jamás me había sentido tan débil, tan indefenso. Tardé lo que pareció una eternidad en vestirme y en juntar las cosas que había por ahí tiradas que pensaba llevarme conmigo. Mi cuerpo no parecía querer cooperar con la tarea. Para cuando terminé de juntar mis porquerías era media mañana. El sol atravesaba la ventana con fuerza, pero yo sólo veía la luz en el tono gris que rondaba en mis pensamientos.

Decidí que no llamaría a casa esta vez. En lugar de llamar, simplemente iría. Tenía que buscar un lugar lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarme a resistir volver. Y aunque no compartiera sus creencias, nunca había tenido más en común con ellos que en ese momento. Ahora me identificaba con mi abuelo y con la forma en la que había dejado a la abuela cuando ella era humana, y con papá, y en la forma en la que amaba a mamá a pesar de todo. A pesar de lo que era. Por que yo deseaba mas que nada que Meg me amara de esa forma a pesar de ser un monstruo.

Miré a la pared que compartía con Meg con mi bolso en la mano, e intenté escucharla dentro. Aunque sólo fuera durmiendo. Sólo me tomé treinta segundos para entender que no estaba en casa, y luego suspiré y me di la media vuelta.

Me detuve en seco con los dedos a diez centímetros del picaporte y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Ella estaba ahí. Del otro lado de la puerta. Podía sentirla. Casi dejé de respirar para mantener el silencio y apoyé mi mano suavemente contra la madera. Todo lo que quería era verla, pero ¿cómo soportaría decirle a la cara que me iba? ¿cómo la enfrentaría ahora que ella sabía lo que yo era? ¿cómo lograría que entendiera?

- ¿Will? -susurró, y yo cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente en la puerta al escuchar su voz, mientras una sigilosa lágrima corría por mi mejilla-. ¿Will? -repitió- Will, abre la puerta.

Me di vuelta y recargué mi espalda en la madera sin hacer ruido para evitar hacer lo que me pedía. Ésta sería la despedida que tanto había deseado. Toda la despedida que podía esperar: escuchar su voz a través de la puerta. Me temblaron las manos mientras me las llevaba a la cabeza para pasar los dedos por mi corto cabello.

- Will, por favor… -me deslicé por la madera dejándome caer en el piso cuando los pedazos de mi corazón temblaron y se destruyeron hasta hacerse polvo-. Necesito hablar contigo… -susurró aún más despacio-. Sé que estás ahí -anunció.

Levanté la vista y miré a la puerta como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada.

- ¡William Charles Black, abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo! -casi gritó. Fruncí el ceño. Nadie me había llamado así en años.

- Por favor vete, Meg… -susurré a través del nudo en mi garganta y la presión en mi pecho. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un hilo de voz de nuevo.

- Will, por favor… necesito hablarte -me cubrí el rostro con las manos de nuevo.

- Lo siento -solté sin lograr ocultar ni una pizca del dolor que se retorcía por mi pecho-. Ya no debo hablar contigo, Meg -su nombre me quemaba los labios cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Mi cuerpo sabía que pertenecía junto a ella. Pero mi mente era la que tenía la razón, y ella me decía todo lo contrario.

- No puedes… no puedes dejarme tu también… -susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado de haber sido un humano.

- No lo entiendes… -respondí- Debo hacerlo… -bufó por lo bajo y me estremecí de nuevo. La escuchaba llorar. Podía sentir su sufrimiento como si fuera el mío propio.

- Claro que lo entiendo -murmuró con la voz amarga. Abrí los ojos y miré a la puerta de nuevo-. Aunque creí que al menos merecía una explicación -agregó después. Ese tono de amargura me retorció las entrañas. Me puse de pie con mis manos aún temblando y encaré la puerta como si pudiera ver a Meg. Podía imaginarme cada detalle basado en lo que escuchaba y en mis recuerdos.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? -solté controlando mi voz lo mas que pude-. ¿Una explicación? -no dijo nada, pero pude escuchar como se enjuagaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. ¿Es eso? -insistí.

- Creo que la merezco, ¿no crees? -respondió levantando la voz. Supuse que si me iría de todos modos, bien podría explicarle las razones. Tenía que hacerle entender que no la dejaba por mi propia voluntad. Que no deseaba abandonarla o siquiera alejarme de ella en lo más mínimo. Tomé aire con fuerza y quité el seguro de la puerta antes de alejarme rápidamente y quedarme de pie a unos metros con la vista pegada al piso.

- Pasa… -murmuré entre dientes. El picaportes giró lentamente y la puerta se abrió sólo un poco- Aunque no creo que debas… -susurré luego en voz más baja, intentando escoger las palabras correctas. No podía decirle que no quería que entrara, tampoco que no podía verla… sólo no debía hacerlo. Esa era la palabra. _Quería_, _podía_, pero no _debería_.

La puerta terminó de abrirse y sentí sus ojos en mi rostro, pero no subí la vista. No podía enfrentarla. Su respiración estaba tranquila, pero el latido de su corazón era bastante acelerado. Entró al lugar con pasos dudosos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- No te acerques… -le pedí, y dejó de caminar. Ahora la advertencia era tomada más en serio que la última vez.

- ¿Estás bien? -susurró después de unos segundos de quedarse callada, y yo casi solté un bufido. Sólo asentí con la cabeza e intenté acelerar el asunto. Cada segundo que pasaba con ella me torturaba, pues sabía que bien podría ser el último.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunté escuchando cómo caminaba hasta el sofá lentamente.

- ¿Contestarás lo que sea que te pregunte? -asentí de nuevo. Ya no había nada que pudiera esconderle.

- De acuerdo… ¿por qué no me miras? -_Maldición_. No quería mentirle. No en nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

- Así es más fácil -susurré intentando evadir la pregunta.

- ¿Qué es más fácil?

- Marcharme… -solté en un suspiro por debajo de mi aliento. Pero pareció escucharme con claridad, porque se sentó en el sofá y se quedó muy quieta por unos segundos.

- Y ¿por qué debes irte? -su voz sonaba ahogada, y mi corazón se ahogaba con ella. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Por que sería peligroso para ti si yo me quedara, Meg…

- Creo que tengo edad para decidir por mi misma ¿no te parece? -negué con la cabeza y di un paso a atrás, pegando mis temblorosas manos a la pared que estaba a mis espaldas.

- No soy humano, Megan -solté con un tono mas amargo de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Eres de otro planeta? -dijo en tono de burla, pero pude percibir un dejo de curiosidad real detrás de sus palabras, detrás de su fachada.

- No… Sólo soy… diferente -respondí escogiendo cada palabra con cuidado.

- Entonces ya establecimos que no somos de mundos distintos -hice una mueca con la boca.

- Que haya nacido en la Tierra no significa que seamos del mismo planeta, Meg… Hay tantas cosas en mi mundo que no sabes… que jamás deberías saber -hizo una pausa y yo cerré los ojos aún con la cabeza hacia el piso.

- ¿Qué eres? -preguntó finalmente. Suspiré llenando mis pulmones y hablé mientras soltaba el aire de a poco.

- Es una larga historia…

- Pues sé administrar bien mi tiempo -contestó con tono orgulloso y testarudo-. Y de verdad preferiría que te acercaras. Estás comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

- No debería acercarme… -susurré luchando contra el impulso de hacerlo.

- Bien. -dijo tan testaruda como siempre y la escuché acercándose a paso firme.

- Meg, no… -me quejé débilmente. En realidad no quería detenerla. Por suerte para mí, no me hizo caso. Continuó caminando hasta quedar a un par de pasos de mí.

- Me arriesgaré -anunció. Fruncí el ceño y clavé mi vista en mis pies-. Will -me llamó-. Mírame.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero luego ya no pude resistir el impulso. Junté coraje y la miré finalmente. Casi solté un quejido al ver sus ojos. Se veían hinchados e inyectados con sangre, prueba de que había estado llorando. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para quedarme quieto y evitar abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

- Escúchame bien -pidió mirándome directamente-. No te tengo miedo -dijo muy segura, remarcando cada palabra de la frase. Busqué en sus grandes ojos algún indicador de que mentía, y al no encontrar ni una pizca de duda, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Se inclinó hacia adelante acercándose todavía más y quitó mi mano de mi espalda para luego remolcarme hasta el sofá. El contacto de su piel contra la mía hizo que se detuviera el dolor de mi pecho, así como también el temblor de mis manos.

- Dijiste que querías ser mi amigo ¿no? -hice una mueca con los labios-. Bueno, pues sélo.

Comencé por hablarle sobre los vampiros, y cómo mi familia había adoptado una dieta diferente a la convencional. Sólo necesitó su inhalador una vez, cuando le contaba sobre los Volturi. En realidad no tenían nada que ver con lo que narraba, pero mas que nada me guiaba por sus preguntas, contestando todo lo que pedía saber. Luego le narré un poco sobre mis abuelos. Sobre cómo un vampiro se había enamorado de una humana. Por alguna razón la idea le pareció extraña, pero no hizo muchas preguntas al respecto.

Le conté sobre mi madre, y sobre cómo ella era… especial. No encajaba ni en una raza ni en la otra, justo como yo. Eso me llevó a mi padre y a la historia del pueblo Quileute. Era extraño que pareciera entusiasmada por las mismas historias que me repugnaban. Las mismas que hacían que me temblaran las manos y se me erizaran los bellos de los brazos.

- No estoy segura de entender -me interrumpió cuando le contaba sobre como mi padre había esperado a mi madre.

- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunté. A estas alturas ya estaba todo mucho menos tenso que antes. Habíamos pedido comida china y habíamos almorzado en el sofá, sentados de modo que pudiéramos encararnos.

- La imprimación.

- Oh… es… es difícil de explicar -hice una mueca con la boca intentando buscar las palabras correctas. Me daba pánico decirle que ella era la mía. Simplemente era demasiado decirle a alguien de un momento al otro "por cierto, estamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas". Quizá fuera mi imaginación, pero me parecía un poco drástico-. Es como amar a alguien. Pero sólo por que sí… como si todo encajara cuando se la encuentra. Es inevitable, como si algo más te ordenara qué hacer. Cómo si estuvieras atado de por vida a alguien, sin poder evitarlo.

Frunció el ceño y me miró con curiosidad por un segundo. Después sólo sacudió la cabeza un poco de lado a lado y continuó con el interrogatorio.

- Así que… corrígeme si me equivoco… ¿tu eres parte licántropo y parte vampiro? -hizo que sonara como una pregunta, así que asentí con la cabeza. Hizo una larga pausa meditando sobre el tema y mirándome como si intentara descifrar un difícil problema matemático-. ¿Y entonces? -soltó al fin.

- Y entonces ¿qué? -pregunté sin comprender.

- Bueno, dijiste que los licántropos y los vampiros eran enemigos naturales ¿cierto? -asentí de nuevo-. Ok… entonces ¿quién gana? Me refiero a cual parte gana y se manifiesta más. Si son enemigos naturales, debe ser como una lucha, ¿no? Como si cada quien intentara demostrar que supera al otro…

Me quedé callado pensando en sus palabras. Se imaginaba mi cuerpo como una lucha constante entre lobo y vampiro. Y al pensarlo con detenimiento, no era una idea muy descabellada. De verdad tenía sentido. Fruncí el ceño.

- Ayer ganó el licántropo. Tú lo viste.

- ¿Y si gana el vampiro? -me quedé callado esperando que entendiera las consecuencias que se darían si así fuera-. Oh… murmuró después de un momento de quedarse en silencio.

Me estremecí de siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría en una situación como esa. No quería siquiera pensarlo.

- Y ¿Qué comes? -preguntó en un susurro, como si se tratara de un tema prohibido. Miré a la pequeña mesa de centro que teníamos en frente con intención. Tomando una de las cajas vacías de comida china y levantándola en el aire con dos dedos-. ¿Sólo esto? ¿no bebes sangre?

- No. Yo… no quiero esto. Nunca lo quise -expliqué-. En teoría, si un híbrido deja la sangre, se vuelve mortal… humano. Y si un licántropo deja de transformarse, pasa lo mismo. Se vuelve humano. Eso es lo que quiero. Dejarlo todo. Ser normal…

- ¿Normal? Bromeas, ¿verdad? -la miré con atención-. Ser normal apesta, Will.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡De que apesta! Los problemas, las limitaciones, las muertes, las enfermedades… -fruncí el ceño.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, Meg… -susurré.

- Tu tampoco -replicó. Me miró desafiante por unos segundos, pero no cedí en mi posición. Le devolví la mirada frunciendo el ceño y ella suspiró profundamente después de un momento y se dispuso a cambiar de tema de nuevo-. ¿Por qué te fuiste? -murmuró muy despacio, y las manos me temblaron.

- Ya no quería ser peligroso -respondí lentamente. Escogiendo con cuidado mis palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -suspiré.

- Hasta los catorce años sólo era un híbrido -expliqué-. Parte humano, parte vampiro. Podía controlar la sed y los poderes bastante bien, sólo que no del todo. La sed se siente algo así como si tuvieras el interior de la garganta en carne viva, como si algo lo estuviera quemando lentamente, como si intentaras beber hierro fundido -le expliqué e hice una pausa para ver su reacción, pero su cara de póker era perfecta-. Fuimos de cacería un día. Era la primera vez que salíamos solos mi hermana y yo. -Solté un bufido- Se suponía que yo la cuidara. Percibimos el olor de una persona que acampaba en el bosque. Lexy sugirió que volviéramos, pero yo insistí. Pensé que no pasaría nada. Pensé que podría controlarme. Al momento en el que comencé a cazar todo se me fue de las manos. No era yo mismo en ese momento, o al menos eso me gustaría pensar.

Meg sólo me miraba con atención, sin interrumpirme… sin decir una palabra.

- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el aroma era familiar. Verás, en ese entonces no se me permitía ver a muchas personas. No se me permitía socializar demasiado por mi acelerado crecimiento. Todo el mundo notaría si crecía dos centímetros por día. Pero había alguien con quien sí solía pasar el tiempo. Una amiga, supongo. Una novia, quizás. No estaba acampando, sólo caminaba por el bosque, quizás hasta buscándome.

Me quedé callado cuando las manos me temblaron, y Meg las miró detenidamente.

- Lo siento… -susurré restregándolas una con la otra para detenerlas, como si intentara calentarlas. En lugar de alejarse se acercó más y apoyó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre las mías. El temblor se detuvo de nuevo, como siempre que me tocaba. Me quedé mirando nuestras manos juntas y deseé que para ella significara tanto como para mí, que le provocara lo mismo que a mí. Cerré los ojos cuando una voz en mi interior me recordó que una vez que terminara la historia, todo lo que provocaría en ella sería temor.

- Continúa… -me alentó. Tomé aire.

- No fui capaz de evitarlo. Mi hermana lo intentó. Sabía lo que sucedería e intentó detenerme, pero era demasiado tarde. La sed me había ganado. Lexy no pudo hacer más que mirarme mientras mataba a una de las personas que más quería. No tuvo chance de hacer algo. Cuando el corazón de Rebbeca dejó de latir me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo. Con lo satisfecho que me sentía. Al mirar su cuerpo sin vida por mi causa algo cambió dentro de mí. Algo se desató. Fue la primera vez que me transformé.

Hice una pausa y me limpié el rostro. Jamás me permitía a mi mismo pensar en eso. Jamás podía revivir el dolor sin desmoronarme. Me animé a ver a los ojos a Meg, que lloraba en silencio pero sin miedo en sus facciones.

- Cuando me transformé, Lexy intentó acercarse y de haber sido humana la hubiera matado también. Sólo recuerdo el quejido de dolor cuando intenté alejarla y terminé haciéndola volar por los aires por un golpe directo al pecho. Ella sólo tenía diez años en ese entonces… Aunque aparentaba algunos más -un largo silencio siguió a mis palabras. No me atreví a mirar a Meg. Sólo me quedé quieto escuchando su silencioso llanto y deseando poder controlarme también.

- ¿Fue ahí cuando huiste? -preguntó dudosa finalmente. Negué con la cabeza.

- No, después de eso me encerré en mi cuarto por semanas. No aceptaba la idea de seguir siendo lo que era. Y sólo para empeorarlo, cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho la transformación era inevitable. Jamás supe lo que fue del cuerpo de Beky. Supuse que mi familia se había encargado del tema, pero nadie nunca dejó que yo lo supiera. A partir de entonces no volví a probar la sangre.

- ¿Tampoco de animales? -parecía sorprendida, definitivamente esa no era la emoción que se suponía que tuviera.

- No, tampoco -respondí. Soltó un silbido y yo tomé aire para seguir.

- Mi familia no estaba de acuerdo. Creían que sólo me estaba torturando. Que la sed era una especie de castigo por lo que había hecho.

- ¿Y no era eso lo que hacías? -preguntó escéptica levantando una ceja. Fruncí el ceño. No pensé que debiera mentirle, esa era una de las razones, pero tampoco me apetecía admitirlo.

- No quería que volviera a pasar. No quería arriesgarme. Y ellos sólo insistían en que saliera a cazar, así que un tiempo después me escapé. He estado por mi cuenta desde entonces.

Bajó la vista y se quedó callada, apretando los labios como si hubiera algo que no quisiera dejar escapar.

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté.

- Nada -respondió sin mirarme.

- Dime -pedí buscando su mirada-. ¿Quieres marcharte? No te lo impediré -aseguré esforzándome por resignarme.

- No es eso… -negó con la cabeza haciendo que yo lograra volver a respirar- es sólo que… no te gustará.

- No me enojaré -dije con la voz seria, intentando que lo entendiera como una promesa.

- Sí lo harás… -me advirtió.

- Ok, no me digas -repliqué.

- Es sólo que… -jaja, sabía que funcionaría- Bueno, aún no entiendo porqué también quieres irte de aquí. Parece que lo único que haces es huir cuando las cosas te atemorizan.

Ok, eso sí dolió.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Beky, Meg.

- Creo que lo que pasó con Beky fue un accidente. Algo terrible, no lo niego… pero un accidente al fin -comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero no dejó que hablara-. No fue algo que pudieras controlar, Will.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Meg -me quejé.

- No estabas en tus cabales -argumentó.

- Eso no cambia nada, soy lo que soy. Y mientras lo sea, no podré hacer nada contra ello.

- "Soy lo que soy" Bah… ¿y qué rayos se supone que quiere decir eso? -bajé la voz de nuevo e intenté tranquilizarme. No quería asustarla, pero no podía mentirle tampoco.

- Soy un monstruo, Megan -susurré en un hilo de voz.

- Yo te veo igual que siempre -respondió con el mismo tono. Su mano libre se apoyó en mi mejilla haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

- Siempre he sido un monstruo -repliqué casi sin volumen. Negó con la cabeza.

- No para mí… -me alejé por sus palabras y se me erizaron los bellos de la nuca. No podía haberla escuchado bien. La repulsión y el alivio se mezclaron dentro de mí haciendo que no estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

- El hecho de que esté en mi forma humana no significa que _sea_ un humano… Aunque no lo creas, hay cosas peores acerca de mí.

- ¿La sed? -adivinó. Asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres morderme ahora? -preguntó en voz baja. Lo consideré un momento. Mas que nada, lo que quería era besarla, justo ahora que me miraba a los ojos directamente, con su mano apoyada en mi rostro y sus dedos quemando mi piel. Pero había otro deseo, uno que siempre estaba latente en el fondo de mi cabeza. La sangre corriendo por sus venas también me llamaba. También me resultaba atractiva… apetecible. Miré por una fracción de segundo la aterciopelada piel de la mano que mantenía sobre las mías y suspiré profundamente.

- Sí -respondí con un hilo de voz. No pude mirarla a los ojos al pronunciar esa palabra. Esa que la repelería, que le haría entender el peligro que corría.

- ¿Lo ves? -preguntó y buscó mis ojos con los suyos, haciendo que levantara la vista. La miré con el ceño fruncido-. No eres un monstruo porque quieras hacer algo malo, Will. Te hace humano el evitarlo.

Cuando hurgué en sus ojos buscando alguna señal de que mentía, no fui capaz de encontrarla. Pero cuando me perdí en esa mirada, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Esta vez me fue imposible evitarlo. Lo había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo, que en ese momento estaba fuera de mis posibilidades el seguir ignorándolo. Acorté la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y suspiré cuando la sentí estremecerse cuando estampé mis labios sobre los suyos.


	8. Sólo uno

**Capítulo 8: Sólo uno**

De verdad que intenté evitarlo, respetar la decisión que había tomado cuando nos conocimos, pero una vez que estuvo tan cerca, fue una causa perdida. Mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los dos.

Un simple roce de nuestros labios bastó para delatarme. Para que Meg lo entendiera. La corriente entre nosotros era más que evidente y ella no era ninguna estúpida. Sólo le tomó cinco segundos deducirlo, y luego tomó aire y se alejó de repente, cubriéndose la boca con los dedos y mirándome a los ojos. Podía ver en ellos la forma en que ataba los cabos sueltos. La forma en que comprendía la razón por la que no podía mantenerme alejado de ella y viceversa. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sentí como si su silencio fuera una forma de torturarme.

- Lo sabes ¿verdad? -susurré con la voz ahogada acercándome y acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Lo soy? -susurró en un tono aún más bajo que el que yo había usado. Me costó muchísimo moverme, pero aún así creí que debería saberlo, así que asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Tu impronta? -insistió, y volví a asentir. Su expresión se volvió horrorizada cuando apartó mi mano con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté rayando el pánico. ¿Había entendido finalmente todo lo que le había dicho? O quizás la había asustado algo más. No creí haberla lastimado, pero era una posibilidad…

- ¿Cómo que qué me sucede? ¿Haz oído todo lo que acabas de contarme? ¿Crees que quiero que te sientas atado a mí? ¿Qué tengas que quedarte a mi lado porque nos une algo que no puedes controlar? -Primero subió la voz, pero a medida que hablaba se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver a ser a penas un susurro-. No quiero que estés obligado a quererme. -dudó mucho en seguir hablando, y antes de que lograra sacar las palabras un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. Se las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, pretendiendo que no habían existido.- No quiero ser parte de algo que odias… y definitivamente no quiero ser parte de tu vida por algo en lo que no crees. Por algo que no es real -terminó de hablar de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ignoré su gesto de alejarse y me acerqué poniendo de nuevo mi mano en su rostro.

- Meg… -la llamé para que levantara la vista mientras tomaba una de sus manos con la que yo tenía libre y la dirigía hasta apoyarla en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón-. Esto es real, Meg. Lo que siento por ti. No me importa qué lo haya causado.

Hice una pausa cuando otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Por un momento pensé que quizás debería dejar las cosas como estaban y dejar que se marchara, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. Ahora ya no era una posibilidad para mí. Sólo un beso y ya estaba dispuesto a entregarme en cuerpo y alma. Mas que eso: ya era suyo. Cada parte de mí le pertenecía, y lo haría por el resto de mi vida.

- Es verdad -continué-, yo no elegí esto, no lo deseaba, y ciertamente no lo entiendo. Sólo sé que es real… y que no puedo vivir sin ti. Ya no quiero hacerlo. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo -fui más sincero de lo que jamás había sido. Le había abierto mi corazón en dos, sin importarme lo mucho que sangraría si lo rechazaba.

Hice una pausa y suspiré, intentando mantener la compostura. Ahora temblaba, pero ya no era por la necesidad de transformarme, ahora estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera decir.

- Jamás me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien en toda mi vida. Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme tan bien siendo lo que soy… tan en paz. Por favor no me quites eso -supliqué-. Esta bien si no quieres que seamos pareja, no tiene que ser así para ti. No estas obligada a nada. Puedes elegir -le aseguré.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban el pánico que los había alarmado antes, pero aún veía la sombra de la duda.

- Puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea -aseguré.- Un amigo, un confidente, un guardaespaldas, un protector… un asesino a encargo -bromeé, y logré arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa-. Seré lo que me pidas… incluso si eso significa ser el hombro en el que llores cuando otros hombres te decepcionen.

La miré directamente por un largo rato, y luego me sorprendí cuando sin previo aviso sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos, moviéndose desesperados buscando una respuesta. Me estremecí y tomé el control del beso en cuanto fui capaz de moverme. Probé sus labios y su boca mucho más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho antes. Ahora que ella sabía lo que era, que entendía los riesgos, no me sentía culpable por ocultárselos. Ahora era su decisión.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y me enderecé en el asiento para tocar mi pecho con el suyo. Sentía su respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón a través de la tela de nuestras prendas… y eso me volvía loco.

Gruñí contra su boca y enredé los dedos de mi mano izquierda en su cabello mientras que la derecha se movía ansiosa por su cintura. Paseé mis dedos por el costado de su cuerpo levantando su blusa sólo lo suficiente para sentir su suave piel. Tuve que contenerme de arrancar la tela cuando del centro de su pecho dejó escapar un tenue gemido. Era lo más excitante que había escuchado en mi vida. Solté un gemido cuando su lengua se paseó por mis labios, y luego tocó la punta de la mía invitándome a más. No se alejó en absoluto para hablar.

- ¿Es esto… demasiado? -preguntó contra mis labios, interrumpiéndose para seguir besándome. Me alejé lo suficiente para pronunciar una frase con claridad.

- Nunca tengo suficiente de ti -dije seguro antes de volver a sus labios, desesperado por sentirla de nuevo. Esta vez fui yo quien la empujó y la obligó a recostarse sobre su espalda. No iba a dejar que se me escapara. No cuando moriría si lo hacía. No puso demasiada resistencia en ello. Sólo dejó que la tumbara y me presionara contra ella sintiendo su cuerpo debajo del mío.

Me sostuve sobre mis brazos para no aplastarla, pero puse sobre su cuerpo toda la presión que pensé que sería capaz de soportar. Quería sentir cada curva de su suave cuerpo amoldándose al mío. Quería escucharla respirar agitadamente por mi causa, quería sentirla estremeciéndose por el contacto de mi piel contra la suya.

Profundicé el beso al tiempo que mis manos bajaban por su cuerpo. Al sentir una de ellas en uno de sus pechos, arqueó la espalda y separó las piernas inconcientemente. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y bajé besando su cuello con cuidado de no tocarlo con mis dientes mientras lograba presionar más mi entrepierna contra la suya, gracias a su ligero cambio de posición.

Gimió y volteó la cabeza alejando su rostro de mí cuando sintió mi dureza contra su parte más sensible. Mantuve mi boca contra su piel para evitar gruñir cuando me presioné un poco más contra ella logrando que se estremeciera. Suspiré contra su piel y luego inhalé con fuerza su perfume. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida en la que no sentía sed. Sólo quería su cuerpo, no su sangre. La certeza de ese hecho me hizo tomar confianza, incluso más de la que ya me daban las ansias de tenerla. Podría hacerla mía sin lastimarla, sin ponerla en peligro, estaba seguro.

Se sentía tan natural tocarla, tenerla así entre mis manos y debajo de mí. Colé mis dedos por los costados de su cuerpo, debajo de su blusa y fui subiendo la tela de a poco mientras disfrutaba de su suave piel. Separó sus manos de mi pecho sólo para que pudiera quitar su blusa por encima de su cabeza, y luego sonrió mientras volvía a besarla en los labios. Se dedicó a tirar de la tela de mi camiseta hasta que finalmente me resigné y me separé para que también pudiera quitarla.

La besé justo en el centro de su pecho y luego fui bajando lentamente hasta su ombligo. Fue entonces cuando buscó su inhalador en su bolsillo y lo usó rápidamente, pretendiendo luego que no lo había hecho. Me incorporé un poco para mirarla. Temblaba muy ligeramente. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo -susurré. Quizás en general eso fuera una mentira… pero no en ese momento. No cuando me sentía más humano de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

- No tengo miedo -replicó, tan terca como siempre. Le hice una mueca-. No lo tengo… -insistió luego con un poco más de calma al ver mi expresión-. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa…

- ¿Nerviosa? -repetí incorporándome un poco más. Se encogió de hombros, pero la tensión de sus manos no parecía desaparecer. Las tenía vueltas puños apoyadas en mi abdomen.

- Meg… -me quejé tomando una de sus manos y pesando la tirante piel de sus nudillos hasta que la relajó-. No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo… -dije en voz baja pero solemne. Era una promesa más profunda de lo que ella pudiera comprender. Quitó su mano con brusquedad.

- Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo -dijo muy segura y en tono seco-. Es sólo que tu eres tan…

- ¿Tan? -insistí cuando se quedó callada.

- Tan _lindo _-solté una carcajada y la miré escéptico por el comentario. Todo lo que le acababa de decir demostraba lo que era. Quizás se hubiera vuelto loca-. Bueno, sexy, musculoso, bien formado, como sea.

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a besarla en el pecho antes de subir lentamente hacia sus labios. Planté un tierno beso ahí y luego me alejé de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos, acunando su rostro con mi mano.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, Meg -susurré. Era cierto. Jamás había visto a alguien tan maravillosa. Me sentía como un idiota cursi al decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo si ella pensaba de esa forma.

- Claro, claro -replicó sarcástica, como si le hubiera dicho alguna línea trillada. Bueno, quizás lo había hecho.

- ¿No me crees? -pregunté con tono ofendido. Se limitó a levantar una ceja-. Bien -contesté tomando su mano en la mía y dirigiéndola hacia abajo por mi abdomen, hasta el evidente bulto de mis pantalones. No dejé de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía. A pesar del maldito obstáculo de la tela, su mano causó que me estremeciera y me endureciera aún más. Soltó un jadeo y movió su pequeña mano, masajeándo mi erección sólo un poco. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y pensé que me correría justo entonces si seguía mirándome de esa forma.

Me regaló una sonrisa que me erizó los bellos de todo el cuerpo y se incorporó para besarme de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios y colé una de mis manos debajo de su espalda para presionarla contra mi cuerpo, mientras que la otra bajaba hasta su pierna de nuevo. Nunca antes me había tomado tanto tiempo en preparar a una chica para mí, así que todo esto era bastante nuevo. No estaba muy seguro de cómo toma el siguiente paso, pero por suerte para mí, mi cuerpo parecía saberlo.

Sin que se lo ordenara, la mano que mantenía debajo de su espalda desabrochó su sostén, para luego quitarlo lentamente. La tela de encaje blanca se veía increíble, pero no era lo que yo quería ver en ese momento.

Tragué en seco para ahogar un gruñido cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas por la exposición y bajé mi rostro hasta uno de sus pechos para probar su dulce piel un poco más. Rocé su pezón con mi lengua con cuidado y luego lo introduje en mi boca. Por más peligroso que esto pudiera parecerle a mi cerebro, mis instintos no hicieron el menor caso.

Meg gimió con fuerza y casi entré en pánico. Me alejé de inmediato para mirar su expresión. No podía entender porqué estaba tan nervioso. Jamás había sido así con otras mujeres.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté rápidamente. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego me miró directamente.

- Will… relájate un poco ¿quieres? Estoy hecha de carne, no de papel -sonreí por el comentario y luego gemí cuando su mano se movió de nuevo sobre mi miembro, a través de la tela. Volví a besarla, ahora con mucha más urgencia que antes, y quizás me moví más rápido que un ser humano normal, pero ya me importaba un carajo. Quería que fuera mía.

Me arrodillé para quitar sus pantalones mientras me miraba y Luego desabroché los míos y los bajé un poco. Casi suelto un gemido de alivio cuando mi erección finalmente salió del escaso espacio que la aprisionaba. Meg soltó un jadeo y yo le sonreí con sorna y busqué en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón por un preservativo. Siempre llevaba uno, no me podía dar el lujo de hacerlo sin protección.

Me lo puse rápidamente mientras miraba el cuerpo de Meg sobre el sofá. Sólo llevaba sus bragas. Una de sus piernas descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, mientras la otra permanecía a un lado de mi cuerpo, flexionada como la había dejado mi mano al acariciarla. Llevé mi boca a la que estaba acomodada más alta y besé desde su tobillo hasta su muslo, disfrutando la forma en la que se estremecía por el contacto. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de su intimidad, besé justo encima de la pequeña prenda y luego enredé mis dedos a un lado para rasgar la tela sin lastimar su tierna piel.

Lo hice de ambos lados de su cadera, y luego quité el molesto obstáculo cuando levantó un poco la cadera para que lo hiciera. Dudé si debía saborearla como me urgía, pero no me contuve cuando su delicioso perfume me invadió. No me resultaba apetecible… bueno, al menos no en la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado. Ahora era diferente. Sólo quería escucharla gemir al contacto de mis labios en su intimidad, de mi lengua en su punto más sensible.

Y así lo hice. Al primer contacto se estremeció completamente y jadeó falta de aire. Subí una de mis manos hasta uno de sus pechos y lo presioné un poco entre mis dedos. Arqueó la espalda pegándome más a su intimidad, y gimió más alto cuando notó que aprovechaba el movimiento para usar mi lengua con más rudeza.

Estaba seguro de que jamás me cansaría de hacerle esto, de provocarle estas sensaciones, o al menos de intentarlo. Tuve que contenerme de entrar en pánico cuando sentí su respiración agitándose más y más con cada movimiento de mi lengua, que continuaba insistente sobre su tenso botón. Tenía que calmarme. Ella misma me había pedido que me relajara. Tenía que meterme en la cabeza lo que le sucedía. Los latidos acelerados, los jadeos, los gemidos… estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y yo lo había provocado.

Intenté no sonreír contra su piel para no cortarle el momento, y en lugar de eso me moví con más insistencia, haciendo que un hermoso gemido se escapara de sus labios, y su mano se tensara sobre mi nuca, donde la mantenía.

La sentí palpitar en mis labios por casi un minuto completo, para luego finalmente desmadejarse sobre el sofá. Solo entonces alejé mi boca y pasé mi lengua por mis labios mirando su rostro, que aún se veía carmesí por la excitación. Me acerqué para besar su cuello y se arqueó contra mí de nuevo, pegando sus pechos al mío. Sonreí contra su piel y bajé mi mano por su estómago para llegar a su intimidad, esta vez con mis dedos.

Tracé un pequeño y lento círculo y luego seguí bajando cuando escuché su respiración agitarse una vez más. Tanteé su entrada con dos de mis dedos y gruñí de nuevo. Estaba increíblemente húmeda esperándome. Era como si me pidiera a gritos que la penetrara de una buena vez. En lugar de eso aclaré mi garganta para hablar correctamente.

- En serio te gustó tanto como a mí ¿no? -pregunté con tono soberbio.

- Pues que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero eres excelente -jadeó-. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

Volví con mi boca a su cuello y alejé mis dedos cuando el calor de su humedad hizo que deseara tenerla justo entonces. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, posicionándome justo en su entrada y negué con la cabeza.

- No, jamás había hecho eso antes -confesé encogiéndome de hombros. Evité decirle que la sed me lo había impedido. No quería asustarla justo entonces. La sentí soltar una carcajada sin sonido.

- Pues encontraste tu talento natural -soltó mientras me acomodaba un poco con la mano para quedar en el lugar exacto. Me alejé para mirarla a los ojos antes de moverme más. No quería apresurarla. El fuego en sus ojos fue demasiado como para que pudiera continua conteniéndome. Hice presión contra ella y me hundí en su cuerpo de a poco mientras la miraba cerrar los ojos apretando los párpados.

- Sigue… -casi suplicó cuando me detuve, y así lo hice. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y atrajo mi rostro a su hombro mientras continuaba incrustándome en ella otro poco. Mi mano fue hasta la pierna que ella mantenía en el respaldo del sofá y la tomé de detrás de la rodilla para flexionarla hacia adelante y ser capaz de penetrarla más profundamente.

Gemí su nombre en cuanto sentí la estrechez de su cuerpo ceder un poco ante mí y me hundí en ella lo más que pude de una sola vez, provocando que gritara mi nombre de repente. Me retiré un poco y luego forcé aún más su pierna mientras volvía a embestirla, esta vez con algo más de velocidad. Me moví intentado ser delicado, pero no lográndolo en absoluto. No parecía poder contenerme con ella debajo de mi cuerpo, envolviéndome de esa forma y embriagándome con sus gritos. Cada movimiento que hacía parecía volverla más loca, justo como a mí.

Solté su pierna cuando se removió debajo de mí e intentó estirarla para luego cruzar ambas alrededor de mi cadera, obligándome a penetrarla con más urgencia y profundidad. En respuesta, movió sus caderas en círculo sin parecer realmente conciente del movimiento… pero yo sí lo era. La presión que causaban sus movimientos hicieron que la cabeza me diera vueltas intentando encontrar una voz razonable, aunque fuera un poco de cordura. Sentí un ligero espasmo en mi bajo vientre y supe que no duraría demasiado tiempo más, si no intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

Gimió un poco más alto, y de pronto todo cayó en su lugar, entendí el porqué de todo. El hecho de que ella fuera mi impronta hacía que la amara, pero el hecho de tenerla, de que fuera mía hacía que mi lado lobuno sobresaliera, que "ganara", como ella lo había dicho antes. Quizás ahora sólo quedaba eso. Quizás ahora sólo era un lobo. Así como Meg y yo nos estábamos convirtiendo en uno, quizás también mis personalidades. Quizás ahora sólo quedara uno… esa idea no me disgustaba. No mas sed, por lo menos durante el sexo. No. Esto no era solo sexo -me corregí.

La embestí con más fuerza y a los pocos segundos la sentí contrayéndose a mi alrededor. Estaba corriéndose, podía sentirla de nuevo. Me moví más despacio, dándole tiempo para que disfrutara y luchando por no correrme con ella.

- Will… -susurró, y mi autocontrol se fue al mismísimo infierno. Me erguí sobre ella y la embestí sin cuidado al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios mientras se venía debajo de mí. Jadeó sin aire al terminar, pero no me detuve. Sólo miré su expresión mientras se estremecía, casi convulsionándose.

- Meg -gruñí con la voz ronca. Sus ojos se esforzaron por abrirse y se enfocaron en los míos una vez que lo lograron. Jadeó de nuevo y apoyó una mano en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón-. Termina de nuevo -casi ordené.

Se estremeció y gimió de nuevo. Aumenté la velocidad y bajé mi rostro para pegar mi boca a su oído.

- Ahora -ordené con la voz ronca y volvió a estremecerse violentamente. Me moví con más urgencia mientras la seguía, corriéndome también. El placer me llenó por un momento y después de llegar al punto en el que creí que moriría, se disipó por mis extremidades haciendo que temblara sin poder evitarlo.

Me quedé quieto luego, prestándole mucha atención a la forma en la que se contraía rítmicamente alrededor de mi miembro mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando lo hice -aunque fuera un poco- me alejé lentamente para salir de ella y rodé hacia un lado para recostarme a su lado. No recordé que estábamos en el sofá, así que caí de espaldas al piso con un gran ruido.

Meg rió con ganas y yo me incorporé sobre mis codos riendo también. Adoraba su risa casi tanto como sus gemidos.

- Olvidé que no estábamos en la cama -me excusé riendo aún. Sacudí la cabeza para que dejara de darme vueltas por la desorientación. Rió un segundo más y luego tomó aire para componerse-. Vamos a la cama -decidí poniéndome de pie y levantándola en mis brazos para llevarla conmigo.

Puede que hubiera terminado una vez, pero definitivamente no había terminado con ella.


	9. Mentiras

**Capítulo 9: Mentiras **

Desperté a la mañana siguiente enredado en las sábanas de la cama de Meg y con su perfume embriagándome completamente. Suspiré llenando mis pulmones de su aroma y la miré mientras dormía por un segundo. No quería parecer un enfermo, pero de verdad era difícil evitarlo, se veía increíble recostada boca a abajo con la sábana enredada en las piernas y el cabello alborotado.

Por un momento me pregunté porqué me sentía tan tranquilo justo donde estaba. Nada parecía haber cambiado a mi alrededor, y sin embargo todo era diferente. Miré a Meg de nuevo y observé cómo sus ojos se movían ligeramente, indicando que soñaba.

Intenté por unos segundos entrar en su mente, escuchar lo que soñaba, o al menos captar alguna imagen, pero fue inútil. Era como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo. Presté atención de nuevo y finalmente comprendí lo que me parecía tan diferente. Era el silencio. Estábamos dentro de una deliciosa burbuja de silencio mental, en la que -casi por primera vez en mi vida-, sólo escuchaba mis propias reflexiones.

Busqué escuchar los pensamientos de las personas que escuchaba moviéndose y hablando en el piso de abajo, pero de nuevo sólo hice eco en el silencio. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y suspiré de nuevo en ese ambiente cargado de su perfume. Para mi sorpresa, tampoco hubo quemazón. Casi no pude evitar gritar y reír por el cambio. Me sentía relajado, no mas que eso… ¡estaba a gusto! ¡Dios! Yo estaba completa y totalmente… feliz.

Me permití mirarla un largo momento más antes de finalmente suspirar y resignarme a apartar la vista. Me levanté de la cama moviendo el colchón lo menos posible y me estiré haciendo crujir mi espalda y destrabando mis músculos. Me puse mis boxers negros y salí de puntitas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pensé que le gustaría desayunar en la cama, así que comencé a buscar las cosas para preparar algo. Miré a hora para asegurarme de que no debería estar preparando el almuerzo. Eran cerca de las diez, así que a penas nos habíamos dormido hacía un par de horas. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo: de todas formas me sentía totalmente renovado. Como una persona nueva.

Puse los huevos en el sartén y los mezclé cuando las yemas se rompieron. Supuse que estaría bien hacerlos revueltos en lugar de fritos. Los dejé en el fuego mientras buscaba el café en las alacenas. No tenía idea de dónde lo había dejado. Fue entonces cuando escuché a Meg a mis espaldas.

- Se suponía que te llevara el desayuno a la cama -me quejé sin voltear para mirarla. Pareció sorprendida porque la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Cómo me esc…? -se quedó callada y casi pude imaginármela negando con la cabeza.

- Súper oído -dije en tono bromista mirándola finalmente. Pero mi sonrisa se distorsionó cuando mi mandíbula casi cayó al piso al verla. Llevaba puesta solamente una de mis camisetas, que le quedaba enorme y el cabello corto alborotado. Estaba sonriendo y la luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana le iluminaba la piel y los ojos, haciendo que un extraño resplandor la envolviera. Hubiera jurado que era un producto de mi imaginación si no la hubiera tocado con mis propias manos la noche anterior… y vaya que la había tocado…

Soltó una risa muda y movió una mano en frente de su rostro como si pensara que me había dormido o algo así.

- Lo siento, es que te ves hermosa -me excusé y luego sonreí cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Disfruté tanto de su timidez como de la extraña ausencia de la sed al ver el color en su piel.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó y tomó una espátula para revolver los huevos, que al parecer se estaban quemando. Sólo entonces se puso en puntillas de pie para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sólo eso? -me quejé con tono divertido-. La mejor noche de tu vida y ¿todo lo que recibo es un beso en la mejilla? -bromeé. Me golpeó con la espátula en el pecho y yo me reí con ganas.

- Presumido -murmuró y yo le saqué la lengua y fui por una servilleta para quitar el aceite y los restos de huevo que me había dejado en el pecho.

- Bueno, no se de la tuya, pero definitivamente ha sido la mejor noche de la mía -comenté aún con cierto tono bromista, incluso a pesar de que no era más que la pura verdad. Volteó y me quitó la servilleta de las manos.

- Deja, yo lo hago -dijo justo antes de pasar su lengua por mi pecho, plantando luego pequeños besos sobre mi piel. Solté un gruñido e intenté concentrarme en no sonar demasiado animal. Aunque dudé que después de los de anoche, algo pudiera asustarla. Paseé mis manos por los costados de su cuerpo, cerrando mis puños en la tela de la camiseta y tirando de ella.

- Ahora sí pareces agradecida -comenté bromeando con la voz ronca y la garganta seca.

- ¿Will? -murmuró entre un beso y otro.

- ¿Sí? -respondí cuando pareció que ya no volvería a hablar.

- Cierra el pico -ordenó. Me reí, pero no pronuncié ni una palabra más. En lugar de eso, me dediqué a tirar de la tela y a estirarla aún más para poder tocar la dulce piel de sus caderas. Disfruté increíblemente de la falta de interrupciones en mi recorrido: no llevaba ropa interior.

Gruñí de nuevo y me aseguré de que no hubiera nada en la mesada antes de levantar a Meg para sentarla ahí, de modo que yo quedara de pie entre sus deliciosas piernas abiertas.

Siguió besándome como si ni siquiera hubiera notado el movimiento, y yo estaba tan entretenido en donde se encontraba mi mano izquierda -subiendo por el interior de su muslo-, que no noté dónde estaba la derecha.

- ¡Hay, maldición! -dije alejándome un poco y quitándola de la hornalla rápidamente. Al parecer llevaba un buen rato ahí. Meg frunció el ceño mientras yo me acercaba la mano a los ojos para examinarla mejor.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó dudosa.

- Sí, no te preocupes -le resté importancia-, sólo le tomará unos segundos arreglarse -agregué con la voz calmada. Parecía que la había sobresaltado un poco.

- ¿Puedo ver? -preguntó un poco curiosa. Sonaba como una niña. Me miré la quemadura: se veía bastante mal. Pero luego volví a mirar su expresión, entusiasta y alentadora, y me encogí de hombros.

- Seguro -respondí dudoso entregándole mi mano para que la observara mientras se curaba.

- ¡Wow! ¡De verdad estabas entretenido! -se burló.

- Corrección: De verdad me estabas entreteniendo -contraataqué. Soltó una pequeña risita, pero su atención estaba concentrada en la herida. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras la observaba sanando rápidamente. Sólo cuando la cicatriz se volvió rosa fue que se atrevió a tocarla, aunque con suma suavidad.

- ¿No te duele? -preguntó aún sorprendida.

- No, ya no -respondí sinceramente.

- ¡Es asombroso! -musitó. Sonreí. Todo lo que a mis ojos era extraño y repulsivo a ella le parecía interesante e incomprensible. Negué con la cabeza y reí en voz baja.

- ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo? -pregunté de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero que te quemes vivo, idiota! -puse los ojos en blanco y apagué la hornalla al tiempo que me estiraba para coger un cuchillo-. Will… -se quejó.

- Shh… sólo mira -puse mi brazo entre nosotros e hice un corte poco profundo en la palma de mi mano mientras Meg observaba con atención. Su ceño se frunció un poco hasta que alejé el cuchillo y luego su expresión volvió a ser la de una niña. El corte dejó de sangrar y cicatrizó en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Increíble! -exclamó mirando mi mano con atención, como si intentara averiguar el truco en un acto de magia. Estiré la mano aún mirándola a los ojos, midiendo su reacción, y la puse debajo del grifo del agua para quitar los restos de sangre. Cuando la devolví al lugar en el que estaba, Meg la secó con su… bueno, mí camiseta, retorciéndola y estirando la tela.

Repentinamente recordé lo que hacíamos antes, cuando ese movimiento provocó que pudiera ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Deslicé mi mano por su pierna y eso pareció distraerla bastante, ya que soltó un leve gemido al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Pasé los dedos de la mano que mantenía cerca de su rostro por sus carnosos y tentadores labios.

Memoricé su suavidad antes de llevar ambas manos al borde de la tela para quitarla de una buena vez. Luego la besé mientras paseaba de nuevo las yemas de mis dedos por el interior de su muslo. Como respuesta automática, sus piernas se abrieron aún más, y yo sonreí contra sus labios y dejé que mis dedos encontraran su camino hasta su intimidad.

Gimió muy bajo en mi oído cuando sintió dos de ellos invadiéndola y luego sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros y sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel cuando comencé a bombear suavemente. Mantuve un movimiento constante por unos cuantos minutos, dedicándome también a deslizar mi lengua por su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos alternativamente. Masajeé su punto más sensible después de un momento, y sonreí cuando aumenté la velocidad y la escuché susurrando mi nombre al correrse.

Después de eso le hice el amor sobre la mesada, y mas tarde contra la pared de la cocina, antes de terminar de nuevo en la cama.

Para entonces, ambos intentábamos recuperar el ritmo de nuestra respiración mirando fijamente el techo. Después de unos minutos, Meg se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza suspirando profundamente y haciendo que crujieran sus articulaciones. No pude evitar reaccionar al ver esa hermosa espalda descubierta, y me incorporé también para plantar besos en su cuello mientras mis manos masajeaban sus hombros. Primero soltó un leve gemido de placer y despreocupación, y luego soltó una tenue risa y volteó para encararme.

- Moriremos de hambre -murmuró teatralmente antes de besarme en los labios. Me reí.

- Sólo si sigues pavoneándote en frente de mí sin ropa interior cuando intento cocinar -repliqué.

- Ah… así que fue mi culpa.

- Naturalmente, por supuesto -respondí seguro.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti, señor "No necesito ponerme nada más que mis calzoncillos"? -me reí con ganas. Mi pecho se inflaba con la posibilidad de que a ella le provocara mi cuerpo las mismas sensaciones que a mí me provocaba el suyo. Pero mi risa se transformó en un gemido cuando su mano encontró de nuevo su camino hasta mi miembro, que ya estaba más que listo para el round… bueno, cualquiera que fuera el número.

- Definitivamente, tenemos que comer algo -suspiró un par de horas después.

- Bueno… -solté burlón, bromeando por el doble sentido que la palabra "comer" tomaba después de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Tomó una almohada y me golpeó con ella en el rostro intentando ponerle fuerza al golpe, sabedora de que no me dolería de todas formas. Pude haberlo esquivado, pero estaba demasiado cómodo donde estaba. Había terminado perpendicular a ella, con mi cabeza sobre su estómago. Ambos mirábamos el techo mientras sus dedos se perdían en mi corto cabello y trazaban figuras en él, al tiempo que mis manos yacían inmóviles sobre mi pecho. Tanto a Meg como a mí nos hacía reír la forma en la que nuestros estómagos gruñían, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto.

- Qué tal si pedimos una pizza? -preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio, justo como si hubiera estado leyéndome la mente.

- Genial -murmuré cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en la sensación que me provocaban sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo. Solté un largo suspiro.

- Detrás de las orejas ¿cierto? -preguntó en tono jocoso. Solté una carcajada por la sutil referencia a mi condición de chucho, pero en seguida recobré la compostura. Me incorporé y volví a recostarme, esta vez poniéndome de costado para poder encararla.

- No es un chiste, Meg… -musité. Se acercó un poco mas y movió su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello para rascar suavemente en el hueco del costado de mi mandíbula. Cerré los ojos de nuevo: había descubierto mi punto débil hacía ya varias horas, y no hacía mas que aprovecharse desde entonces. "Pobre de mí" pensé sarcásticamente, y luego abrí los ojos de golpe cuando noté que estaba ronroneando como un estúpido gato.

- Un malo y peligroso monstruo ¿no? -se burló y yo fruncí el ceño. Volvió a acariciarme la garganta y puse los ojos en blanco. Su caricia de verdad estaba comenzando a afectarme. Me quedé callado durante más de un minuto y luego me obligué a mi mismo a hablar, aunque claro que con la voz notablemente más ronca.

- Debería advertirte que no tengo absolutamente ningún problema con la idea de morir de hambre -musité.

Se echó a reír y luego jaló de la sábana al ponerse de pie para cubrirse el cuerpo con ella.

- Demasiado tarde para ponerte pudorosa -bromeé riendo. Volteó y me sacó la lengua antes de salir de la habitación. Se fue a su departamento para llamar, diciendo una y otra vez que debía buscar el número de teléfono del restorán. Fruncí el ceño, pero hice lo que me pedía: agucé el oído para detectar si no había nadie en el pasillo.

En cuanto se fue me desplomé en la cama e intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que había pasado. Sentía que el pecho me explotaría por la felicidad, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas por el miedo. No conseguía conciliar todo lo que sentía, pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa: era más que demasiado tarde para intentar alejarme de ella. Simplemente ya no era una opción.

Suspiré profundamente y me incorporé en la cama. Por el momento, prefería no pensar en las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Una parte de mí sabía que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría, pero ahora era más feliz de lo que jamás había sido, y no estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese sentimiento.

Meg se tomó unos minutos mas, probablemente para arreglarse, así que decidí darme una rápida ducha para sentirme un poco más fresco. Mi temperatura había aumentado bastante en los últimos días, y no me ayudaba que ella pareciera querer provocarme con cada movimiento, con cada caricia, con cada mirada.

Abrí el agua fría y sacudí la cabeza riéndome de mí mismo. La mujer de verdad me volvía loco. Sólo me tomé unos minutos más para relajarme un poco, pero ella de seguro ya estaría de vuelta, y aunque me pareciera estúpido, estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo.

Salí del cuarto de baño esperando verla en la cama, pero me sorprendió no hacerlo. Miré la hora. Me había tardado quince minutos en bañarme, lo cual significaba que Meg se había ido hacía casi veinticinco minutos. Era extraño que se tardara tanto cuando había dicho que llamaría por teléfono y estaría de vuelta en cuanto colgara.

- ¿Meg? -la llamé mientras me ponía mis pantalones dando saltos para continuar caminando mientras lo hacía. No la vi ni la escuché en el departamento, así que salí al pasillo. No la escuchaba escaleras abajo, así que asumí que seguiría en su departamento.

- Meg, ¿estás aquí? -dije en voz alta al abrir la puerta. No quería que pensara que la seguía sólo para molestarla. Pero cuando terminé de abrir la puerta no tuve oportunidad de seguir pensando en ser demasiado insistente. Meg estaba inconciente en el piso de la sala, recostada sobre su costado aún envuelta en la sábana-. ¿Meg? -le grité justo antes de correr a su lado. No parecía haberse golpeado demasiado fuerte. Ni tampoco aparentaba tener huesos rotos o señales de daño permanente.

Apoyé mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricié siendo lo más delicado posible. Mi corazón galopaba como si estuviera intentando salirse de mi pecho, y las manos me temblaban como si fuera a transformarme justo ahí, pero esta vez no era por el calor el que me recorría las venas, era el miedo. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado.

- ¿Meg? Meg ¿estás bien? -susurré, y luego solté un quejido de alivio cuando sus párpados temblaron-. Meg, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos se abrieron y tardaron un segundo en enfocarse en mi rostro. Sentí que estaba a punto de enfermarme, pero tomé aire y esperé a que se recuperara.

- ¿Will? -murmuró y yo suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? -frunció el ceño.

- Nada, no te preocupes… -musitó removiéndose para incorporarse.

- Espera, espera, quizás no deberías moverte. Pudiste haberte golpeado la cabeza -puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó haciendo caso omiso de mi sugerencia.

- Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe -explicó. Se incorporó y yo apoyé mi mano en su espalda por si perdía la fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -volví a preguntar.

- No estoy segura… -murmuró poniéndose de pie sosteniéndose de mi brazo.

- Quizás te tropezaste con la sabana -sugerí.

- ¡Sí! Sí, de seguro fue eso -levanté una ceja y la miré con curiosidad. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba mintiéndome-. O quizás me bajó el azúcar -agregó desviando la mirada.

- Creo que deberíamos ir al médico -sentencié, rodó los ojos de nuevo.

- Hay, por favor… es un poco exagerado, ¿no te parece? Solo me tropecé, Will -musitó entré dientes y levantó la sábana para caminar al teléfono sin tropezarse con ella.

Levantó el tubo y marcó rápidamente el número del restorán mientras yo la seguía con la mirada, aún preocupado porque fuera a caerse de nuevo.

- Hola, ¿Berni? -saludó amablemente. De seguro llamaba siempre a ese lugar-. ¿A qué te refieres? -hizo una pausa mientras su interlocutor hablaba-. Oh, si, si, quería cambiar la orden -murmuró. Entonces ya había llamado. Levanté una ceja y ella desvió la mirada-. Agrégale una de pepperoni, ¿sí? … Perfecto, gracias Berni, saludos a Peny -sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

Sólo la miré con curiosidad.

- ¿Ya habías llamado? -pregunté.

- Ajá. Pero creí que serían mejor dos pizzas en vez de una, ¿no? Te ves hambriento.

Buscó un par de cosas en un cajón y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó a mi lado me plantó un beso en los labios antes de salir. La seguí y cerré la puerta al salir para volver a mi departamento.


	10. Expuestos

**Capítulo 10 Expuestos**

Meg trajo consigo una baraja de cartas, así que jugamos hasta que el condenado repartidor se dignó a aparecer.

- ¡Por fin! -casi grité mientras Meg se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación-. ¿Perdón? -pregunté al verla dejar caer la sábana, quedando completamente desnuda. Hubiera gruñido de no ser por el hecho de que seguía alejándose, con intención de abrir la puerta.

- Ya no es momento de ponerme pudorosa ¿cierto? -preguntó con tono inocente, echándome en la cara las palabras que había dicho hacía un rato. Siguió caminando y yo me levanté como impulsado por un resorte, corriendo tras ella a velocidad sobre-humana en cuanto fui capaz de reaccionar.

Llegué justo cuando sus dedos estaban a unos centímetros del picaporte y la abracé por la espalda besándole el cuello. Soltó una risa tan simple y sincera que no pude evitar reír con ella. Mientras aún se reía con ganas, la volteé y la acorralé contra la pared de detrás de la puerta, mirándola a los ojos por un segundo. La alegría en ellos era de seguro un reflejo exacto de la mía. La besé en los labios y luego me alejé de mala gana cuando el repartidor golpeó de nuevo la puerta al escuchar el ajetreo.

- Quédate aquí -susurré en su oído justo antes de impulsarme con los brazos para alejarme de ella y abrir la puerta de repente. Pude escuchar el pequeño jadeo de Meg y no pude evitar reírme con ganas. El repartidor me miró extrañado, así que aclaré mi garganta y sacudí un poco la cabeza. Su expresión parecía aturdida, pero a pesar de que lo intenté, no pude ver ni oír lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó después de unos segundos con un poco de duda en sus facciones. Cierto, quedarse mirando a la gente no era algo muy normal. Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza y asentí entregándole el dinero-. Gracias, que tengan un buen día -contestó despidiéndose y entregándome la comida. Cerré la puerta y me reí de Meg, que tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Me golpeó el hombro con la palma de su mano, y yo solo me reí con mas fuerza. Frunció el ceño.

- Hay, vamos, ni siquiera notó que estabas ahí… -me excusé.

- ¿No lo escuchaste? Dijo "que tengan un buen día". _Plural_. -replicó remarcado cada palabra. Le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- Sólo notó que estaba acompañado por mi expresión. Nadie puede estar tan feliz sin haber encontrado al amor de su vida -le sonreí ladeando la cabeza y pestañeé rápidamente muchas veces, hasta que no pudo evitar reírse de mí. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a empujarme en el pecho, aunque a penas me moví.

Me quitó las pizzas de las manos y me dio la espalda, alejándose. Gruñí y me quedé en donde estaba, observando la preciosa vista que me proporcionaba.

Comimos en la habitación, luego de que Meg insistiera en ponerse algo de ropa. Optó por unos pantalones deportivos míos y una playera vieja de las pocas que conservaba tras todos mis viajes. Había sido un regalo de Lexy hacía ya mucho tiempo. Meg era la única persona a quien le hubiera permitido usarla.

Suspiré mientras la miraba. De verdad se llevarían bien si se conocieran.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó en voz baja notando mi nostalgia.

- Nada, solo… pensaba en esa camiseta. Fue un regalo de Lexy -le sonreí sinceramente y ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres que me la quite? -preguntó incorporándose.

- ¡No!.. Bueno, de hecho siempre estoy a favor de que te quites la ropa… pero me gusta mucho verte con esa blusa -le sonreí-. Me recuerda que lo sabes todo sobre mí… y que aun así estás aquí conmigo.

Meg sonrió pero la alegría no se asomó por sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunté preocupándome un poco. Tragó audiblemente y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

- Nada -negó con la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente-. Creo que comí demasiado -murmuró y luego se rió de sí misma.

- Hey, yo fui el que se comió más de una pizza, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Sí! No se cómo mantienes esa figura comiendo tanto -se rió más fuerte y luego se dejó caer en la cama suspirando. Rodé mi cuerpo por el colchón y me incorporé sobre mis brazos, poniendo mis manos una a cada lado de su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Podemos hacer algo de ejercicio para bajar la comida, si así lo quieres -soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Es que nunca te cansas? -simulé pensarlo por un segundo.

- Nop -murmuré luego muy seguro y ella puso los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, bueno… -miré por la ventana y una brillante luz de color anaranjado me llamó la atención-. ¿Qué me dices de una caminata? -miró hacia afuera y sonrió.

- Será una noche cálida… -murmuró con una sonrisa. Acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mis dedos y me miró de nuevo. No pude evitar darle un corto y tierno beso en los labios. Cuando me alejé de nuevo me regalaba una dulce sonrisa que hizo que se me inflara el pecho. Sería capaz de hacerlo. Podría hacerla feliz si me lo proponía. Dedicaría cada segundo de mi vida a eso.

- ¿Es eso un sí?

- Claro, sólo quítate de encima para que pueda ir a cambiarme -dijo burlona.

- ¿Estás segura de que es _completamente_ necesario? -murmuré bajando un poco el rostro y besando su cuello. Sonreí cuando soltó un suspiro y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar cuando un gemido casi inaudible se escapó de sus labios. Rodé de nuevo en el colchón para alejarme un poco mientras gruñía. No esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera-.

- Sí no me voy a cambiar en los próximos treinta segundos, lo haremos de nuevo y ya no iremos a caminar ¿cierto? -preguntó con un tono un poco burlón. Solté una carcajada, pero no la miré.

- Puedes apostarlo -murmuré.

- Bien, volveré en un segundo -anunció y yo levanté la vista y fruncí el ceño. Eso había dicho la vez anterior. Solo puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. Me levanté y junté un poco del desastre que habíamos dejado al comer en la cama. Me puse una camisa ligera y esperé un par de minutos más. Sólo quince minutos después, Meg ya estaba de vuelta. Esta vez no había dejado de prestarle atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de todo, no encontraría jamás un mejor uso para el súper oído.

Me quedé totalmente quieto cuando atravesó la puerta. Se había puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla y sandalias sin taco. Se veía increíble. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Sonrió al ver mi reacción y extendió la mano para que la tomara. Lo hice en cuanto encontré los músculos necesarios y la acerqué a mí para besarla.

- No puedo creer lo hermosa que eres -susurré quitando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. Sonrió de nuevo y se ruborizó. Temí despertarme de un sueño de un momento a otro. Sentía como si fuera demasiado perfecta para ser real. Como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento al otro, como un espejismo en el desierto. Suspiré muy profundamente y me alejé un poco sin soltar su mano.

- ¿Los treinta segundos? -preguntó burlona de nuevo.

- Definitivamente -contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Decidimos caminar por la playa un rato. El clima era perfecto, o al menos eso creía. Las estrellas se veían por doquier y eran casi lo único que nos alumbraba. La playa no parecía muy concurrida. Sólo algunas parejas aquí y allá. Probablemente muchos tendrían que trabajar al día siguiente.

Nos movíamos lentamente, tomados de la mano. Por un momento quise reírme de lo cursi que se vería la escena desde el exterior, pero supuse que ahora siempre sería así. Sería un cursi, meloso y molesto enamorado por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? -me preguntó de repente Meg. No habíamos dicho mucho hasta entonces. Me encogí de hombros.

- Estoy feliz –admití como si se tratara de un secreto. Sonrió de lado y estrechó mi mano un poco más fuerte-. ¿Sabes? Nunca había sido feliz antes. Al menos no completamente -murmuré.

- Es un poco extraño, ¿cierto? -murmuró.

- ¿El qué?

- El sentimiento.

- Mucho -concordé. De verdad se sentía muy extraño.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasamos caminando, pero cuando ya no hubo nadie a nuestro alrededor, nos sentamos a la orilla del mar a charlar un poco y mirar las olas.

- ¿Te parecerá muy raro si te pido algo? –soltó después de un prolongado silencio. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- No lo sabré hasta que me digas que es lo que quieres, Meg.

- Es qué… -dudó y se mordió el labio-. Quería verte de nuevo como lobo -susurró en voz muy baja, a pesar de que no había nadie alrededor para escucharnos. Me la quedé mirando frunciendo el ceño. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

- No quiero asustarte -susurré en un murmullo aún más bajo que el de ella.

- ¿No eres tú al transformarte? -preguntó dudosa.

- Sí, lo soy, pero-

- Sé que no me harías daño -murmuró interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Por qué querrías verme como perro? -pregunté. Me golpeó en el hombro sin fuerza y yo me reí.

- No eres un perro -me regañó-. Y sólo… no sé, tengo curiosidad -se encogió de hombros. La observé por un par de minutos, con la mirada perdida en sus enormes y brillantes ojos, intentando ver más allá de la fachada que había creado con tanto cuidado. Llegué a distinguir ansiedad, pero no miedo.

Así que me puse de pie lentamente y me alejé de ella unos cuantos pasos. Miré alrededor y me concentré en los sonidos también, inspeccionando el lugar. Estábamos completamente solos, y la luz era tan escasa que nadie a más de unos cuantos metros podría vernos, incluso aunque lo intentara.

Primero me quité la camiseta y luego los pantalones frente a sus ojos. No me molestaba sentirme expuesto ante ella por la desnudes. De hecho, me sentiría mil veces más expuesto transformándome frente a sus ojos. No pronunció ni una palabra. Tragué en seco y suspiré profundamente concentrándome en el calor. Me sorprendí cuando cerré los ojos y sentí una oleada de él atravesarme y extenderse hacia mis brazos y piernas fácilmente. No podía creer que no fuera doloroso. ¿Por qué antes siempre me había dolido el transformarme, y ahora se sentía tan natural?

Cuando me apoyé en mis cuatro patas la respuesta me vino a la cabeza. Jamás me había trasformado por voluntad propia. Comprendí que lo que dolía no era el transformarme, sino el intentar evitarlo. Me reí internamente y abrí los ojos para observar la reacción de Meg. Me daba una idea de lo que debía estar mirando por los recuerdos de Lexy cuando me había visto lobo. Ella había sido la única persona a quien me había mostrado así hasta ese momento. Y eso ni siquiera había sido a propósito.

- ¿Eres completamente blanco? -susurró. Asentí con la cabeza. Era cierto, lo era. Meg se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Tuve que emplear todas mis fuerzas para no encogerme y alejarme. Me sentía increíblemente expuesto, inseguro… estaba aterrado. Temía asustarla, temía lastimarla, temía que me viera realmente y huyera de mi lado.

Su mano se posó a un lado de mi hocico y ladeé la cabeza en esa dirección y cerré los ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio, y después de un rato, Meg se sentó de nuevo en el suelo. Me eché junto a ella y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo. Su mano se perdía en el pelaje de mi hombro, y no tardé en cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejarme llevar por la sensación.

- De pequeña era una estúpida -murmuró de repente. Me incorporé para mirarla y levantar una ceja. Se rió-. Siempre deseé tener un pony -explicó, y me reí con ella. Me alejé unos centímetros para salir de fase.

- Pues, no seré un pony, pero siéntete libre de montarme cuando quieras -respondí. Me reí con ganas y me acerqué para besarla en los labios.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo la zoofilia? -preguntó en tono burlón. Solté una carcajada.

- Creo que no cuenta como zoofilia si estoy en mi forma humana.

- Bueno… puede que sí, a veces te comportas como un animal -musitó contra mis labios. Me reí de nuevo y solté un gruñido exagerado a modo de broma.

Había que admitir que una playa desierta y totalmente a oscuras, y yo sin pantalones, no eran una buena combinación. Comencé a entusiasmarme de inmediato, por lo que Meg sugirió que volviéramos a casa cuando comencé a deslizar mi mano por debajo de su vestido.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? -murmuré contra sus labios mientras continuaba subiendo mi mano por el interior de uno de sus muslos.

- No -admitió sin mucho aire. Solté una risotada muda y continué subiendo hasta llegar a su intimidad.

- Eso pensé -murmuré comenzando a tocarla suavemente. Gimió muy bajito en mi oído y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de mi cabeza, atrayéndome más a ella.

Cuando despertamos, la intensa luz nos indicaba que ya había amanecido hacía bastante. A juzgar por la que parecía ser la posición del Sol, debían ser casi las once de la mañana. Habíamos vuelto al departamento cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Ahora estábamos en mi cama de nuevo, descansando como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

Besé la parte de arriba de su cabeza con mucho cuidado, intentando no moverme demasiado.

- Por fin despiertas -murmuró. Me reí. Últimamente se me había hecho un hábito reír como estúpido por cualquier cosa-. Llevo horas esperando a que despiertes.

Levanté una ceja a pesar de saber que no podía verme.

- ¿Horas? -pregunté incrédulo.

- Bueno, quizás exagero un poco.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Se incorporó un poco para ver la hora. OK: Llevo cinco minutos esperando a que despiertes -anunció.

- Ah… que bueno que solo exageras "un poco" -se rió por unos segundos y luego se quejó y comenzó a levantarse-. ¿Debes ir a algún lado?

- De hecho, debo devolver unos libros a la biblioteca.

- ¿Puedo ir? -dije de inmediato.

- Claro, tú debes cargarlos -bromeó. Comencé a vestirme también, y después de comer unos cereales nos fuimos a donde Meg solía trabajar, con más libros de los que pensé que una persona podría leer en toda su vida.

Espié los títulos mientras me los entregaba. Casi todos sobre ciencia ficción y mundos extraños. Misterios e historias de terror. Me reí para mis adentros y pensé que entendía un poco mejor la reacción de Meg hacia mi mundo. En una extraña forma, ella ya vivía en mundos diferentes antes de conocerme.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó mirándome mientras caminábamos. Yo llevaba una caja con más de veinte libros, pero aun así ella se colgaba de mi brazo, pegándose a mi costado. Era extraño, normalmente no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta y ella frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

- Me parecen muy extrañas las cosas que lees –expliqué. Ella sonrió de nuevo. Pensé que mi comentario la ofendería, pero más bien le pareció gracioso.

- Me gustan las cosas extrañas –sentenció. Me reí con ganas.

- Debería saberlo, soy el mayor ejemplo –me burlé. Me miró haciendo una mueca con la boca, pero luego accedió encogiéndose de hombros también.

- Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró estirándose para darme un corto beso en los labios.

Después de eso no nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la biblioteca. Sólo estábamos a un par de calles. Al entrar, Meg abrió la puerta para que yo pasara, pero le indiqué que pasara delante con un gesto de la cabeza. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Siempre como caballero, ¿verdad?

- De hecho, solo finjo serlo cuando estoy contigo en público –le guiñé un ojo y sus mejillas se colorearon, probablemente recordando algún detalle de la noche anterior. Hubiera dado mi brazo izquierdo por escuchar lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero en lugar de conseguirme una jaqueca intentándolo, desvié mi atención a la señora mayor sentada tras el mostrador de la enorme sala.

La mujer de cabellos plateados y lentes gruesos levantó la vista cuando Meg carraspeó para llamar su atención. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con la visión de la pequeña diosa que me acompañaba.

- ¡Meg! –casi gritó levantándose de su escritorio como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado. Meg le sonrió sinceramente y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla. Parecía que no se habían visto en años-. ¿Cómo estás? No me has devuelto las llamadas, me tenías preocupada, niña, llegué a creer que-

- Señora Smith, él es Will –la cortó Meg con un tono un poco seco. Me chocaba que Meg hiciera eso, parecía ser una costumbre interrumpir los pensamientos en voz alta de los demás.

- ¡Oh! –soltó la mujer al ver que yo la acompañaba-. Lo siento, no te había visto, cariño –murmuró en tono de excusa y voz dulce. Le sonreí: a pesar de los evidentes signos de su edad, había algo en ella que me recordaba a Esme. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, pero mantuve la sonrisa a pesar de él.

La caja se deslizó de una de mis manos por la distracción y la sostuve mejor antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Hay, pareces burro de carga, deja eso, dámelo –murmuró acercándose para quitarme la caja.

- No, no hay problema, no se preocupe. Si así lo quiere, puedo acomodarlos en los estantes –ofrecí.

- De hecho, primero hay que anotar los títulos –intervino Meg, de pronto me parecía un poco incómoda.

- También lo haré, no hay problema –respondí. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que quería irse del lugar, pero quizás sólo fuera mi imaginación-. Así ustedes dos podrán ponerse al día –agregué un poco obstinado. Meg me lanzó una mirada que de verdad esperaba haber interpretado mal. Pero parecía exasperada con mi sugerencia. A juzgar por su reacción al ver a la Señora Smith, esa me parecía una reacción realmente extraña.

Me dediqué a hacer una lista de los libros de la caja mientras ellas hablaban en voz baja. La bibliotecaria me hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, queriendo saber cosas en apariencia triviales, como mi procedencia y la profesión de mis padres. Meg se envaró cuando me preguntó sobre mi relación con ella, pero yo solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- Estoy ahí para ella, sea lo que sea que quiera –levanté la vista del papel, pero sólo miré a Meg, a _mi_ Meg, que mostraba una sonrisa tímida y apenada.

Después de eso acomodé los libros uno a uno en los estantes, escuchando como Meg hablaba con la mujer que parecía parte de su familia. Hablaron mucho sobre su ausencia, sobre por qué no había asistido en la biblioteca en los últimos meses. Le contó datos aislados sobre mí, datos que coincidían con los pocos que yo le había dado antes. Y de hecho, casi todos eran ciertos: me había mudado hacía poco a la ciudad, vivía en el departamento de junto, tenía veinte años… nada importante. En realidad, la conversación me parecía intencionalmente trivial, y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

Escuché todo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. De todos modos, Meg sabía perfectamente que podía escuchar cada palabra de lo que decían, sin importar lo lejos que me encontrara.

Pero en realidad lo que quería escuchar era la camaradería en sus palabras, la forma peculiar en la que alguien hablaba cuando tenía total confianza en su interlocutor… cuando de verdad se tenían afecto. Me recordaba a las conversaciones de los familiares, de _mis_familiares. Concretamente, me hacía querer hablar con Lexy. Antes del incidente, ella y yo solíamos decirnos todo. Éramos pequeños, aún no se suponía que tuviéramos secretos complicados, pero nuestra especie, y las cosas que yo escuchaba gracias a mi poder, hacían que supiéramos cosas que no deberíamos haber sabido. Solíamos hablar sobre la sed, y sobre la soledad, y también sobre cosas sin importancia, como hacía Meg ahora con la señora Smith.

Mi pecho se llenó de nostalgia y de repente ya no comprendía porqué me comportaba como lo hacía. ¿De verdad tenía tantas diferencias con mi familia? ¿No quería yo que Meg me amara incluso siendo un monstruo? Solté una risotada muda: Lo quería más que a nada. Más que al aire. De pronto todo lo que les reprochaba me sonaba terriblemente estúpido ¿quién era yo para juzgarlos por ser algo que simplemente no podían evitar?

Solté un largo suspiro cuando mis ojos, que paseaban por los estantes sin rumbo fijo se encontraron con un título familiar. Había escuchado tantas discusiones respecto al favorito de mi abuela, que sentía que lo había leído mil veces, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca en carne propia. Cuando era pequeño, ella solía leer "Cumbres Borrascosas" todo el tiempo. Sólo hasta que fui mayor entendí que intencionalmente desviaba su escudo mental para que pudiera escucharla.

Miré a Meg a través de un espacio vacío en el anaquel, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ella pudiera formar parte de ese aspecto de mi familia. De ese aspecto de mi vida. Meg levantó la vista y me vio observándola por la pequeña ventana que dejaba un libro que no estaba en su lugar de la hilera. Me sonrió por un momento mientras yo la miraba atontado por todo lo que me provocaba.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que se viera hermosa. Simplemente no podía deja de mirarla. La visión era cautivadora. Ella siguió mirándome, pero rió por algo que la señora Smith le había dicho. Para ser franco, ya ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Sólo sonreí por su risa y me enamoré un poco más del sonido.

- Creo que iré a hacer un poco de té ¿te apetece, querida? –preguntó la señora en tono dulce. Meg asintió con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirarme. Cuando la mujer se fue, ella se puso de pié y se acercó a mí.

- Nunca podré concentrarme si sigues mirándome de esa manera –me envolvió el cuello con los brazos y me plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo me reí y fingí un tono inocente.

- ¿De qué manera?

- Como si me amaras –me quedé completamente quieto ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Abrí la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, sólo sonidos absurdos y sin sentido, que apenas pasaban por balbuceos. De repente me sentía nervioso. Mucho más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado.

- Yo- no quise- siento haber- no estaba- es que- eso es-

- ¿Will? –susurró después de soltar una pequeña risita. Contuve el aliento para intentar evitar seguir actuando como un idiota. No parecía una posibilidad, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Sí? –pregunté cuando pensé que ya no iba a hablar. Se mordió el labio y lanzó una fugaz mirada al pasillo, asegurándose de que la bibliotecaria siguiera alejada.

- Yo también te amo –susurró tan bajo que creí que me lo había imaginado. Mi pecho se infló tanto que creí que tendríamos que limpiar mis pedazos cuando explotara. Le sonreí soltando el aire y la besé de nuevo, esta vez, un poco más profundamente, por lo menos, todo lo que nos permitía el espacio público.

- Creo que no tienes –me interrumpí para besarla de nuevo-… ni idea de cuánto te amo –susurré contra sus labios.

- ¿Meg? –preguntó en voz alta la mujer de cabello plateado al no ver a mi diosa en el mismo lugar de antes.

- Aquí estoy, señora Smith, iré en un segundo –contestó en voz más alta para que la escuchara-. Debo irme –susurró después, solo para mí. Asentí, pero cuando se alejó, no solté su mano.

- ¿Meg? –pregunté, y ella volteó la cabeza para mirarme. Tragué saliva-. ¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? –su sonrisa fue increíble, por lo cual no pude evitar suspirar. Asintió una vez y me llevé su mano a la boca para besarla como un caballero del siglo pasado antes de soltarla. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y la miré alejarse para volver con su vieja amistad.


	11. Viaje

**Capítulo 11 Viaje**

El viaje realmente no duraría mucho. Sólo serían unas cuantas horas hasta la casa de mi familia. No llamé para anunciar nuestra llegada. Sabía perfectamente dónde vivía cada pareja y no quería tener que dar explicaciones por teléfono. Además, estaba seguro de que Alice organizaría algo si sabía que iríamos, y no planeaba soportar una fiesta de bienvenida ni nada por el estilo. Estar fuera de su campo de visión sí era una ventaja en ese aspecto.

Me sorprendió lo diametralmente distinto que este viaje en avión era en comparación con el último que había hecho. Ahora Meg descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, quizás quedándose dormida. Detestaba los aviones mucho más que yo, pero como era de esperarse, no lo dijo hasta que le pregunté por qué temblaba en su asiento.

Pasé unos veinte minutos tranquilizándola. Era irónico, sabiendo lo mucho que había detestado yo este tipo de viajes. Claro que por razones muy diferentes a las suyas. Ella jamás había tenido que preocuparse por causar una masacre por encontrarse con tantos humanos en un espacio tan reducido.

La aeromoza se me acercó y me sonrió con amabilidad. Intenté escuchar lo que pensaba, siendo consciente de que su expresión era como una máscara que su trabajo le obligaba a usar, pero no fui capaz de escuchar ni el más mínimo sonido.

- ¿Desearía que le trajera una manta, señor? -susurró en voz casi inaudible. Le devolví la sonrisa y señalé a Meg para que le trajera una a ella. No quería que pasara frío durante la noche.

Después de un par de horas cerré los ojos e intenté dormir un poco, pero el peso sobre mi corazón me lo impedía. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la incertidumbre de lo que nos esperaba. Intentaba aferrarme a la idea de que todo saldría bien, pero en realidad estaba aterrado. No podía dejar de imaginarme a Meg huyendo de mi familia, asustada y temerosa al comprender mi verdadera naturaleza.

Me mordí el labio para no quejarme, las manos me temblaron y mis dientes rechinaron cuando me imaginé a Meg huyendo de ellos… de nosotros… de mí. Decidí concentrarme en su respiración para ser capaz de calmarme. Me había probado más de una vez que no me tenía miedo, y de verdad debía confiar en ella. Confiar en que sabía que yo preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño.

- Will… -sentí su mano en mi rostro y abrí los ojos con pesadez. Después de todo, parecía que sí me había quedado dormido. Pestañeé para aclarar mi vista y enfocarla en ella-. Ya llegamos -murmuró. Le sonreí forzadamente y me aclaré la garganta antes de mirar hacia afuera. Ya estábamos en tierra… estábamos en casa.

Miré de reojo a Meg en el asiento del acompañante y tragué en seco por su expresión. Definitivamente tendría que preguntarle a Carlisle porqué ya no era capaz de leer mentes. Era una sensación tan extraña intentarlo sin tener éxito…

Ahora estábamos en el auto que habíamos alquilado. Su semblante se veía tenso y sus manos no paraban de retorcer en un nudo la tela de su abrigo. De verdad parecía incomoda. Estiré mi mano para tomar las de ella y sus puños se abrieron para recibirme. Su piel se sentía fría en comparación con la mía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, pero su ceño se frunció aún más, y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Suspiré y detuve el auto a un lado de la autopista. Necesitaba saber qué le molestaba, la curiosidad me aguijoneaba el estómago y la cabeza de una forma verdaderamente insoportable. Volteé en mi asiento para mirarla. La observé por un largo minuto antes de que suspirara y finalmente levantara la vista de nuestras manos.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien -susurré más para mí mismo que para ella. Negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué te sucede? -pregunté. La escuché tragar saliva mientras su vista volvía a nuestras manos.

Se mordió el labio y luego suspiró profundamente. Analicé su expresión por un momento.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo -susurré cuando lo entendí. Era lógico que temiera ir de visita a un lugar lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales-. No te harán daño, te lo prometo -le aseguré-. No te llevaría con ellos si pensara en algún nivel que resultaría peligroso para ti.

- No le temo a tu familia, Will -murmuró levantando la vista para que viera cómo ponía los ojos en blanco-. Es solo que… no sé, sólo estoy nerviosa –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Me quedé callado, de verdad no quería revivir las imágenes que me pasaban por la cabeza la noche anterior. Quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que ella decía la verdad, que sólo estaba nerviosa, pero había demasiadas cosas que no sabía acerca de nosotros.

El viaje no duraría mucho, y menos a la velocidad que yo solía conducir, así que antes de poner en marcha el motor, suspiré y cerré los ojos un momento.

- Hay algo más que debería contarte antes de llegar… -susurré.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó removiéndose en su asiento para encararme, para que quedáramos enfrentados.

- Los vampiros… _algunos_ vampiros tienen habilidades. Algo más… raras que las del resto -Meg frunció el ceño y me miró con curiosidad, como esperando a que siguiera hablando. Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza mientras intentaba buscar la forma adecuada de explicárselo-. ¿Has oído hablar de las habilidades extrasensoriales?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, es como eso, solo que más latente, más notorio.

- ¿Tu familia puede mover cosas con la mente? -solté una pequeña carcajada.

- No, pero mi abuelo Edward puede leer mentes, y Alice puede ver el futuro -ahora fue Meg la que rió con ganas.

- Hay, por favor… estás de guasa ¿cierto? -hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¿Es en serio? -levantó la voz.

- Sip.

- ¿Ve el futuro?

- Ajá.

- ¿Y lee mentes? -hice una mueca.

- De hecho… yo también podía hacerlo. Antes -agregué de inmediato.

- ¿Tú también? -casi gritó, y su rostro se tornó carmesí.

- Antes -repetí.

- ¿Hace cuánto que ya no puedes? -preguntó bajando la voz, aunque aún sonaba aguda y estridente.

- Más o menos desde que te conocí –su suspiro de alivio hizo que yo soltara una carcajada. De pronto entendí por qué se había avergonzado, y no podía estar más orgulloso de mi mismo.

- ¿Ha tenido pensamientos impuros últimamente, señorita White? -me burlé. Me golpeó en el hombro con su puño y volvió a sonrojarse mientras su ceño se fruncía. Yo solo me reí con más ganas. Simplemente adoraba la idea.

Después de unos segundos aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención.

- Ya deja de reírte -me regañó.

- Lo siento, lo siento… -me acerqué y la besé en los labios una vez-. Es sólo que si supieras las cosas que pienso sobre ti… -negué con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos-. Entonces sí tendrías un buen motivo para sonrojarte…

Me reí de nuevo y me acomodé en mi asiento para quitar el freno de mano.

- Entonces -dije en voz un poco más alta mientras ponía de nuevo el auto en marcha-. Estás advertida -dije en un tono teatralmente sombrío-. Mi familia está llena de fenómenos.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas después de que estabilicé la velocidad del carro.

- Habrá que cuidar lo que pensamos -murmuró después de un segundo. No le respondí. No tenía ni idea si la falta de poderes me afectaba a tal grado. Edward nunca había sido capaz de leerme la mente. Carlisle decía que lo había sacado del lado de Bella. Que podría transformarme en un muy buen escudo si así lo deseaba. Eso era justamente lo que me había permitido permanecer exiliado durante tanto tiempo.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio, y ambos mantuvimos la vista al frente hasta que apagué el motor y estacioné frente a la entrada del complejo de casas que conformaba la finca Cullen-Black. No salí del auto. Sólo suspiré y apreté los dientes.

- ¿Estás bien? -susurró. Asentí con la cabeza y abrí los ojos para intentar sonreírle. De pronto me sentía increíblemente nervioso… de nuevo. No había visto a mi familia en años y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionarían.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza a Meg para que saliéramos y nos bajamos del coche para reunirnos y tomarnos de las manos en frente de él.

- _¿William?_ -escuché desde dentro de una de las casas. Había una por cada pareja, aunque ahora escuchaba sonidos provenientes de sólo dos de ellas. Quien había hablado era mi abuelo, aunque segundos después de su voz, escuché las de varios miembros de la familia.

- ¿Will? -escuché a mi hermana desde otra dirección y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. No pude evitar sonreír.

- No te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? Son un poco… efusivos -susurré a Meg, que se escondía ligeramente tras mi hombro. La besé en la frente y luego volteé cuando escuché la puerta de mi antiguo hogar. La casa que pertenecía a mi padre y mi madre.

- ¡Lexy! -grité extendiendo mi brazo libre para abrazarla. Estuvo frente a mí en una fracción de segundo. Sentí el pequeño sobresalto de Meg.

- ¡Will! -gritó mi hermanita. La abracé con fuerza todo el tiempo que pude y luego ambos volteamos para ver a los demás salir de la otra casa. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett. No estaban todos, pero los presentes se entusiasmaron mucho al verme. Aunque no parecieron reparar demasiado en Meg. Abracé a uno por uno mientras escuchaba los sollozos sin lágrimas y las convencionales expresiones de bienvenida. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta: ciertamente no esperaba esta clase de bienvenida. Esme y Bella me miraban como si fuera posible que se echaran a llorar de un momento a otro. Las frases de afecto duraron varios minutos, pero una vez cesaron, tuve que preguntar por lo obvio.

- ¿Y los demás? -murmuré. Edward habló con la voz seca.

- Renesmee, Jacob, Alice y Jasper fueron de caza. No están lejos -asentí con la cabeza.

- Iré a buscarlos -susurró Rose rápidamente. Le sonreí. Siempre me había llevado de maravilla con ella. Ambos pensábamos de la misma manera con respecto a nuestras razas… o al menos solía ser así.

- Gracias Tía Rose -murmuré-. No te tardes.

En cierta forma me alegraba no tener que enfrentarlos a todos a la vez. Siendo sincero, no me había portado muy bien con la familia. Edward soltó un bufido y yo lo miré de inmediato. Nadie había hablado, y a mí aún me parecía extraño no escuchar a los demás. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía, pero Emmett me interrumpió.

- ¿Quién es la nueva? -preguntó jocoso estirando el cogote para ver detrás de mí. Meg me apretó la mano, pero luego salió completamente con la frente en alto. Le sonrió a Emmett, que de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Soy Megan… Meg -se presentó. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y luego echó una mirada fugaz a Carlisle, pero éste último no le prestaba atención. Me pregunté si su alarma se debía a lo que Meg pensaba. Ciertamente eso parecía. O quizás tampoco él podía escucharla. Quizás ella también fuera una especie de escudo… alejé las especulaciones por un momento e intenté concentrarme en el presente. Estreché con más fuerza la mano de Meg y le ofrecí una sonrisa por su valentía.

- Es mi impronta -declaré con voz segura. Lexy jadeó, como casi todo el resto. Sólo Edward y Esme me mantuvieron serenos. El primero con el ceño fruncido, y la segunda con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos, aunque en maneras diferentes, bien podrían haber tenido escrito "lo sabía" en sus frentes. Así que el abuelo podía leer la mente -por lo menos- de uno de nosotros.

- A ambos -susurró solo para mí. Nadie más le prestó atención. Ahora Lexy abrazaba a Meg, y Esme y Bella esperaban su turno haciendo preguntas y sonriéndole. Suspiré por su reacción. Tanto la de mi familia como la de Meg, y luego volví a mirar a Ed.

"_¿También a mí?" _pensé. Asintió con la cabeza. No le preocupaba que los demás se percataran de esta conversación. Todos estaban demasiado distraídos. _"Es la primera vez ¿cierto?"_ pregunté y volvió a asentir. _"Sabes que yo no escucho nada, ¿verdad?" _Asintió con la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Tienes idea de por qué? -preguntó en voz alta. Yo negué con la cabeza y solté la mano de Meg cuando Emmett la abrazó levantándola del suelo.

- ¡Genial! Carne fresca -bromeó, y aunque yo fruncí el ceño, Meg rió con ganas.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos adentro? De seguro tienen hambre -sugirió Carlisle, tan atento como siempre, distrayendo mi atención de Emmett.

-¡Claro! -Meg casi gritó y varias personas rieron por su reacción tan efusiva. Volví a tomarla de la mano cuando estuvo libre del abrazo de oso de Em, y luego le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Parecía tener bastante frío. Lexy se colgó de mi otro brazo y nos escoltó hasta adentro. No parecía estar dispuesta a separarse mucho de mí, y en realidad a mí tampoco me apetecía alejarme de su lado. Aunque tenía que admitir que su perfume me resultaba muy empalagoso. Bueno, en realidad toda la familia parecía haberse sumergido en miel y azúcar. Cuando arrugué la nariz al entrar a la casa, entendí a qué se debía el hedor. Era justo como papá siempre lo había descripto: un dulzor espeso que te taladraba los sentidos… era el olor de los vampiros.

Levanté la vista cuando Esme trajo café y galletas hechas en casa y le sonreí con sinceridad. Aún era tan cariñosa como siempre. Me devolvió la sonrisa y luego me abrazó la cabeza y me plantó un beso en la coronilla. Sentí como me ponía colorado cuando Emmett soltó una burla. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y luego volví a sonreírle a Esme, que tomó su lugar en el sofá a un lado de Carlisle.

Una tras otra nos bombardearon con preguntas. A veces el ambiente se volvía un poco incómodo, cuando alguien mencionaba mi partida, o preguntaba por qué no había vuelto antes.

- ¿Y por qué volviste? -preguntó Emmett al otro lado de la habitación. Miré a Meg por un segundo.

- Los demás están en camino -Edward me interrumpió mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar nuestra visita, mi vuelta a casa. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicarlo. Simplemente había sentido que era lo correcto… que era necesario. Levanté la vista hacia él y le sonreí agradecido de no tener que explicar mis errores.

Y luego escuché las pisadas. Todos -o al menos la mayoría- volteamos hacia la puerta prestando atención a la distancia a la que se encontraban. No tardarían demasiado en llegar. No más de unos segundos. Tragué en seco y me puse de pie. Meg se pegó a mi costado y me estrechó la mano con fuerza. Era increíble la forma en la que ella notaba cuándo necesitaba más apoyo. La puerta se abrió finalmente y mi madre entró buscando con la mirada por una milésima de segundo antes de materializarse frente a mí y abrazarme con fuerza.

Ella sí lloraba. Y cada una de sus lágrimas me estaba torturando. Recordé lo que me había dicho Meg hacía unos días. Que ella lo daría todo por ser capaz de pasar un minuto más con su madre, y no pude evitar llorar yo también.

- Lo siento tanto… -susurré contra su cabello y luego la estreché con más fuerza entre mis brazos. Parecía más pequeña de alguna manera. O quizás era que mi perspectiva había cambiado un poco. Levanté la vista y vi a papá de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Nadie estaría más enfadado conmigo que papá. De seguro no había tomado muy bien lo mucho que había sufrido mamá por mi ausencia. Por mi rebeldía.

Alice y Jasper me dieron abrazos un poco más cortos que el de mamá, que nunca se soltó de mi lado, tomándome del mismo brazo al que se aferraba Lexy. Meg se alejó solo un paso de mí. Quizás para darme espacio, quizás para pasar desapercibida, o quizás porque el reencuentro con mi familia era algo que le provocaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para presenciarlo tan de cerca. No lo sabía.

Volví a levantar la vista y vi a papá mirando a Edward directamente, aunque no pude voltear para ver su reacción. De verdad se estaba volviendo molesto no saber lo que los demás pensaban. Era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrado. Incluso aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera una tortura, podía volverse muy útil… o adictivo.

Cuando Jasper me soltó, me quedé de pie con un nudo en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente esperaba el rechazo o al menos el reclamo de mi padre. Mantuve la frente alta y apreté los puños para que mis manos dejaran de temblar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de transformarme. Podía ser que fuesen los nervios, o quizás la incertidumbre.

Papá dio un paso hacia mí en la habitación, que se había quedado completamente en silencio. Tragué en seco, pero no me moví. Sentía demasiado miedo de su reacción. No porque fuera a lastimarme, eso no lo habría pensado nunca, sino que sentía miedo de que intentara hacerme entender lo mucho que había dañado a mamá al irme.

- Renesmee no fue la única a la que lastimaste -murmuró Edward con los dientes apretados. No volteé a mirarlo. Solo suspiré profundamente.

- Lo sé -susurré. Papá paseaba la vista de Ed a mí, y luego a Meg, una y otra vez. Podía ver en sus ojos que sabía lo que ella era para mí. Su atención bajó por una fracción a mis manos, que permanecían convertidas en puños, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas detener los temblores. Finalmente tomó aire y relajó los músculos de los brazos.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a casa, hijo -sentenció en voz alta y extendió los brazos. Caminé hasta él y lo abracé con fuerza mientras escuchaba a Meg suspirar a mis espaldas.

Me alejé después de un rato y le sonreí a mi padre. Mamá se había movido para quedar a su lado y ahora lo tomaba del brazo. Volteé la cabeza y extendí una mano hacia Meg, que me miraba con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa dolorosa en el rostro. Avanzó y me tomó la mano para luego acomodarse en mi brazo como mamá estaba haciendo con papá. Casi reí al notar la similitud de sus posiciones.

- Mamá, papá, ella es Meg -sonreí.

- Tu impronta -murmuró mi papá mostrándole una gran sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza y mamá sonrió también, mirando a Esme. Daba la impresión de que toda la maldita familia había hecho apuestas sobre si yo imprimaría o no.

- Meg, Jacob y Renesmee -los presenté. Mamá la abrazó y a Meg se le escapó una lágrima que limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Fruncí el ceño de verdad debía ser difícil para ella.

- Bienvenida a la familia, Meg -murmuró mi madre y a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta. No podría haber dicho algo más acertado. Algo más dulce.

- ¡Oh! -murmuré volteando hacia el resto de la familia- Lo siento, no te dije quiénes eran los demás. Vi a Bella poner los ojos en blanco y Emmett rió con ganas. Ya llevábamos poco más de veinte minutos en la casa y ni siquiera le había dicho a Meg quién era quién.

- De hecho, ya dedujo más de lo que cualquiera hubiera entendido en su lugar -dijo Edward sonriéndole, pero había algo mal con su sonrisa, de alguna forma, se veía forzada, plástica. Las mejillas de Meg se volvieron rosadas, pero una sonrisa se asomó también por su rostro.

- Bueno, tú eres Edward, obviamente -murmuró, y él asintió, alentándola. Meg paseó la vista por la habitación y fue señalando a cada uno mientras decía lo que pensaba-. Bella, si no me equivoco… no te has separado de él desde que llegamos -explicó.

Bella sonrió y Meg continuó.

- A ti te dijo "Rose", a ti te gritó "Lexy", y asumo que tú eres Emmett…

- ¡Oh, no es justo! ¿Cómo sabes? -se quejó Em.

- Eres el más grande -murmuró Meg y luego puso los ojos en blanco cuando él soltó una carcajada.

- Carlisle tiene puesta una bata de médico -sonrió y la señaló con la vista-. Y Esme nos trajo las mismas galletas que me contaste que preparaba cuando eras pequeño -Esme mostró una gran sonrisa y ella se la devolvió gustosa.

- ¡Yo soy Alice! -casi gritó mi tía materializándose frente a Meg, que dio un respigo pero luego volvió a relajarse.

- Ya lo sabía -murmuró Edward, y Ali volteó para sacarle la lengua. Meg paseó la vista de nuevo por la habitación, inspeccionando a los que había mencionado.

- Y Jasper -concluyó para luego sonreír de nuevo-. ¿Acerté? -preguntó mirándome.

- De maravilla -murmuré inclinándome para darle un rápido beso en los labios. La observé tornarse carmesí y luego miré a Edward, que fruncía el ceño.

- Abuela ¿te importaría…? -murmuré en la dirección de Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Buena idea -concedió Ed con la voz un poco incómoda, y Meg me miró curiosa, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Después miró a los demás y habló en un tono que se debatía entre lo formal y lo emotivo:

- Me alegro mucho de conocerlos a todos –mi sonrisa fue de lo más estúpida mientras mi familia le devolvía la amabilidad y la trataba como parte del grupo. Solté un suspiro y miré de reojo a Lexy, que me observaba sonriendo también. Curiosamente, no me hacía falta leerle la mente para saber lo que me decía. Sus ojos gritaban un fuerte y claro "bienvenido a casa".


	12. Conspiración

**Capítulo 12 Conspiración**

El día se alargó y se estiró entre historias, anécdotas y charlas sin importancia. Se sentía increíblemente natural, como si Meg hubiera pertenecido con nosotros toda su vida. No cabía en mí mismo del alivio. Jamás me hubiera atrevido a esperar un recibimiento tan increíble.

Seth se nos unió cuando cayó la tarde. Edward anunció su llegada segundos antes de que todos –excepto papá, mamá, Meg y yo mismo- arrugaran la nariz. Al parecer, aún les resultaba incómodo. Me pregunté cómo olería yo, pero no tuve que formular la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Lobo nuevo? –murmuró Seth confundido a unos cuantos metros de la puerta. Entendí que olfateaba el automóvil. Tragué audiblemente. No había dicho "William", ni siquiera "híbrido"… sólo "lobo". Miré a Edward de reojo, pero él mantenía los ojos clavados en el piso. Me envaré y Meg me observó extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede? –susurró un poco nerviosa a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza y fingí una sonrisa en su dirección.

- ¿Sabe sobre la manada? –me preguntó mi papá en voz alta. No habíamos tocado ese tema hasta ahora. Asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Meg. Papá sonrió como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta, y luego continuó hablando.

- Él es Seth, es parte de mi manada –explicó mientras se escuchaban los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, abrió mientras hablaba en un tono de voz normal.

- Oigan, ¿hay un lobo nue...? –dejó la frase en el aire cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí y en Meg-. ¡William! –casi gritó. Me levanté devolviéndole la sonrisa y me abrazó ligeramente. Él siempre había sido como parte de la familia.

Cuando se alejó me golpeó en el hombro sin fuerza.

- Así que salió a ti –bromeó con papá. Él se removió incómodo y yo fruncí el ceño cuando lo entendí: Seth no me había identificado porque yo ya no era lo que solía ser. Ya no era un híbrido, simplemente era un lobo. Completo, sin distinciones. Volteé hacia Edward y éste asintió levemente en mi dirección, pero sin mirarme.

- ¿Sólo lobo? –pregunté en voz alta. Varios miembros de la familia se envararon-. ¿Ya no tengo nada de híbrido?

- No, apestas a perro –confirmó Emmett con una carcajada. Miré a Meg y luego a mi padre. Él frunció la boca y luego se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos a caminar un rato? –preguntó con la voz calmada pero la expresión nerviosa. Podía notarlo en su semblante. Volví la cabeza a Meg de nuevo, pero Alice ya estaba a su lado, tomándole la mano. Ella sonrió a mi tía y luego levantó la vista para mirarme. Observó mi rostro por un segundo. Nunca pensé que me fuera tan difícil alejarme de una persona.

- Anda, ve –me alentó. Fruncí la boca y Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- Solo vete, cachorro –bromeó-. Nos pintaremos las uñas, y luego te maquillaré, y hay que hacer algo con ese atuendo –murmuró mi tía entusiasmada.

Solté una pequeña risa y me incliné para besar a Meg en los labios. Claro que estaría bien, confiaba en ellos, solo no quería dejarla.

- Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –murmuré y cuando asintió volví a besarla.

- Oigan, oigan, familia presente ¿recuerdan? –replicó Alice, y la fulminé con la mirada antes de suspirar y dar media vuelta.

Cuando salimos de la casa, papá y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Nos adentramos en el bosque hasta que no fuimos capaces de escuchar las voces provenientes de la casa.

- Así que… -comencé- ¿Soy un lobo? –tardó un segundo en responder.

- ¿No lo sientes? –replicó. Tragué audiblemente y tardé unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Sí, de hecho me he sentido… extraño desde que-

- Conociste a Meg –completó. Salté una roca para ganar tiempo. Me costaba horrores hablar de esa forma con él. Jamás había tenido siquiera una idea de lo que era estar en su lugar.

- Ajá. Fue entonces cuando dejé de escuchar las mentes de los demás –añadí. No pareció sorprenderle la noticia.

- Imprimar te hace un lobo –explicó en tono calmado-. Bueno, no exactamente, pero creo que aceptarlo sí.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté.

- Ser un lobo es parte de tu naturaleza… imprimar es parte de esa naturaleza. Meg te hace ser quien eres. El aceptarla significa aceptar lo que te has negado a ti mismo desde lo de-

Su frase se cortó de repente al mismo tiempo que mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Suspiré para intentar calmarme. Me resultaba incluso más difícil que antes el evitar transformarme. Cerré los ojos e intenté buscar algo con lo que distraerme.

- Ya no tengo sed –murmuré abriéndolos lentamente después de unos cuantos segundos. Papá solo me miraba sereno.

- Ese es mi chico –soltó sonriendo y acercándose un poco para golpearme en el hombro con el puño como lo había hecho Seth. Reí sin poder evitarlo: jamás me había sentido tan cerca de papá.

- Creo que ser un lobo no es tan malo después de todo –bromeé.

- Sólo piensa en Meg –murmuró. Sentí mi corazón hincharse con la simple mención de su nombre.

- Eso es… increíble –suspiré como un idiota y papá se rió de mí y me despeinó el cabello con una mano.

- Lo sé –concedió después de unos segundos.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, y cuando volvió a hablar sonaba muy entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué me dices de una carrera? –preguntó de repente en un tono muy alto. Solté una carcajada.

- ¡A la línea del bosque! –solté y comencé a correr tan rápido como pude. Lo escuché maldecir y luego salir disparado tras de mí.

Le llevé ventaja por casi dos minutos antes de que se me adelantara. Pero cuando lo hizo, no fue como esperaba. El enorme lobo rojizo que conocía tan bien era el que me sobrepasaba en velocidad.

- ¡No es justo! –grité viéndolo alejarse. Escuché claramente su risa y luego un ladrido engreído. Me estaba retando. Lo conocía. La respiración se me aceleró cuando intenté correr con más velocidad, sin lograr siquiera acercarme a él. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Bien! –grité justo antes de dejar que el calor me consumiera de nuevo. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, ya veía el suelo pasando con rapidez debajo de mis patas.

Aceleré el paso y lo alcancé fácilmente. La adrenalina se expandía a sus anchas por mi cuerpo, haciendo que casi ni sintiera el suelo_. "Blanco, ¿eh?"_ escuché a mi padre y casi me detengo por la sorpresa. Él aprovechó para sacarme un poco más de ventaja.

"_¿Papá?"_ pregunté como un idiota. Pero tenía que estar seguro de no habérmelo imaginado. _"¿Quién más podría ser?"_ preguntó con su habitual tono burlón. Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a correr un poco más lento, adoptando un paso un poco menos apretado. Papá lo notó y se detuvo un poco más adelante. Dio media vuelta para encararme cuando me quedé en mi lugar.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_ preguntó mirándome. Fruncí el entrecejo. _"Te escucho"_ respondí. Papá levantó las cejas en una expresión un poco divertida. O al menos eso era lo que podía interpretar en el rostro lupino. Sin embargo, no remarcó que estaba diciendo algo totalmente obvio. Sólo esperó a que continuara. Suspiré profundamente.

"_¿Eso significa que soy parte de tu manada?"_ pregunté intentando escoger mis palabras con cuidado. Se tomó un momento antes de contestar_. "Estaría realmente orgulloso si decidieras eso. Pero no, no lo eres". "¿Por qué?"_ repliqué sin entender.

"_Eres un alpha_ –explicó-. _Supongo que has estado por tu cuenta por demasiado tiempo"_. Hice una mueca. No me gustaba como sonaba eso_. "¿Entonces sólo tú y Quil pueden escucharme?"_ pregunté. Esos eran los alphas de ambas manadas desde que Sam había abandonado la vida de lobo por Emily, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Él negó con la cabeza.

"_Quil dejó su puesto hace años, poco después de que tú te marcharas"_ respondió. Abrí los ojos como platos y luego sonreí internamente. Era genial que hubiera podido renunciar a su espíritu lobo para vivir con Claire. _"¿Cómo lo sobrellevan?"_ pregunté. _"Genial. Están mejor que nunca" _

Dudé un segundo en mis siguientes palabras.

"_¿Y la otra manada?"_ solté finalmente. _"Ahora sólo hay una. Los de la manada de Quil creyeron que sería mejor de esta forma… en realidad ninguno quería asumir el lugar de cabeza de la manada"_ soltó una risa mental grave y mis ojos se _dilataron "Eso es extraño"_ murmuré. _"Mucho"_ coincidió. Era cierto. Las manadas normalmente tenían un sistema de jerarquía que no solía doblarse ni alterarse. El lobo beta ocupaba el lugar del alpha cuando este se retiraba. Era pura lógica.

"_¿Quieres pasar por La Push?"_ me preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me imaginé a mí mismo en ese ambiente en el que jamás había encajado. En ese en el que no me sentía ni seguro ni bienvenido y tuve que esforzarme por no encogerme. Tragué en seco y le ofrecí a papá una mueca un poco extraña, que intentaba pasar por sonrisa.

"_¿Quizás mañana?"_ respondí, y sonó como una pregunta. Él asintió y se acercó un poco_. "¿Prefieres volver?"_ sopesé la idea por un segundo. Quería volver con Meg, pero se sentía increíblemente bien en ese momento. _"De hecho, sólo quiero correr"_ dije sinceramente.

"_¿Patrullamos, entonces?"._ Me imaginé por un segundo cómo me hubiera sonado esa frase hacía apenas unos cuantos meses. Me reí internamente y solté el aire en un suspiro prolongado, encogiéndome de hombros_. "¿Por qué no?". _

Nos dividimos los lados del bosque. Papá patrullaba por el lado de La Push y yo por el que circundaba los bosques cercanos a la finca. Era extraño, pero hacíamos un muy buen equipo. Por supuesto que no encontramos absolutamente nada. Casi todos los vampiros estaban al tanto de la extraña situación del lugar. Así que en su mayoría preferían mantenerse alejados.

Después de unas cuantas horas papá volvió a hablar de algo que no estuviera relacionado con el bosque que nos rodeaba. _"¿Cómo…"_ comenzó, y luego se quedó callado.

"_¿Sí?"_ le insté. _"¿Cómo conociste a Meg?"_ preguntó finalmente. Sonreí para mis adentros. No tenía idea de porqué, pero me hacía sentir importante que se interesara por lo que sucedía en mi vida, incluso a pesar de cuánto había luchado para mantenerlo alejado de ella. _"Fue hace unos meses"_ comencé. Por unos segundos dudé si debía contarle todo, los lugares a los que me mudaba y las cosas que hacía para que no me descubrieran, pero luego sacudí la cabeza acomodando mis ideas. Tenía que sincerarme conmigo mismo: jamás me había sentido tan cómodo con mi familia como me sentía justo en ese instante. No planeaba escaparme de ellos de nuevo.

"_Me mudé a un departamento en el último piso de un edificio. Meg vivía en el apartamento de junto"_ sonreí internamente al recordar la forma en la que había golpeado la pared para que detuviera la música. _"Entiendo si prefieres no decir… el lugar"_ murmuró mi padre con un tono un poco menos despreocupado.

"_No planeo irme de nuevo, papá. Al menos no sin que sepan dónde estoy"_ aclaré rápidamente. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego su tono volvió a ser el mismo de antes, aunque incluso más relajado. _"Me alegra que la hayas conocido"_ casi susurró. _"También a mí"_ confesé. _"¿Qué dices si volvemos a casa? Supongo que ya deberás extrañarla lo suficiente"_ me reí. _"¿Siempre es tan difícil alejarse?"_ pregunté, sabiendo que él también debería estar ansioso por volver con mamá.

"_Se vuelve peor con el tiempo"_ murmuró. Tragué en seco. _"¡Diablos! ¿Cómo lo soportas?"_ tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, parecía dudar a cada palabra que pronunciaba. _"En una manada con tantos miembros nuevos, es difícil mantenerse alejado. La… responsabilidad para con la tribu… es algo bastante abrumante". _

Sopesé su frase por unos segundos.

"_¿Crees que por eso volví? ¿Por la tribu?"_ pregunté. Otra pausa. _"Quizás no conscientemente, pero en algún nivel, creo que eso te hizo querer volver"._ _"Quería volver a verlos"_ admití mientras dejaba de correr y adoptaba un paso más ligero. Ya podía ver las luces de las casas a lo lejos, y a papá a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mí, caminando en la misma dirección.

"_Lo sé"_ concedió. _"Pero creo que al ser tu familia, ellos son algo más que tu naturaleza intenta proteger"._ Lo pensé detenidamente. No lo había considerado de esa forma, pero parecía tener sentido. Mucho sentido. Incluso aunque en su mayoría fueran vampiros_. "A todos ustedes"_ corregí finalmente. No se había incluido él mismo en la frase.

- Puede que te estés volviendo paranoico –bromeó en voz alta. Lo miré para notar que ya había salido de fase-. ¿Qué dices si primero vamos a casa para buscar algo de ropa? No tuve tiempo de quitármela antes de transformarme. ¿Puedes volver ahora, o necesitas un minuto para concentrarte?

No respondí. Simplemente levanté ambas patas delanteras del suelo para que se convirtieran en manos antes de relajarse a los costados de mi cuerpo.

- Creo que estoy bien –contesté con algo de orgullo.

- Eres bueno –me felicitó mi padre antes de darme un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro con el puño. Le sonreí y ambos nos dirigimos a la casa en la que había vivido antes de escaparme. Nos vestimos rápidamente. Él me prestó un par de pantalones gastados y salimos hacia la casa en la que se escuchaba a la mayoría de los demás.

No escuchaba a Edward y Bella, así que asumí que estarían en su casa, pero todos los demás permanecían en el edificio principal. Entré sonriendo sin golpear la puerta, como lo había hecho toda mi vida.

- ¡Wau! ¡Ahora sí pareces un perro! –se burló Emmett. A duras penas aparté la vista de Meg para verme a mi mismo, intentando identificar a lo que se refería. Me miré el cuerpo un poco confundido. No había nada extraño, aunque quizás hablaba del lodo que me cubría.

- ¿Por lo sucio? –pregunté confundido frunciendo el ceño. Sólo se rió más fuerte.

- Por la aversión contra los atuendos completos –aclaró. Volví a echarme un vistazo y noté que solo llevaba los pantalones de papá. Me reí con ganas y seguí caminando hasta sentarme en el sofá, a un lado de Meg.

- Realmente no les molesta ¿cierto? –murmuré justo antes de darle un beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Meg se sonrojó y me apoyó una mano en el pecho. Jasper se alejó disimuladamente.

- Lo siento, Jazz –murmuré esforzándome para alejar la vista de Meg.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Meg con curiosidad. Negué con la cabeza, pero me apoyó una mano en la mejilla para que tuviera que mirarla. Suspiré.

- Jasper puede sentir lo que las demás personas sienten. También puede manipular los sentimientos por un periodo de tiempo, es muy sutil… pero cuando hay emociones demasiado intensas, tienden a confundirlo –me acerqué y susurré en su oído a pesar de que sabía que todos en la habitación podían escucharme-. Cosas como la lujuria o la pasión tienden a incomodarlo.

Meg se encogió un poco y cuando me alejé vi su rostro totalmente rojo.

- Lo siento, Jasper –añadió, y yo me reí con ganas, de nuevo orgulloso de mí mismo por hacerla sentir de esa forma.

- No te preocupes –murmuró-. Con los años me he visto forzado a acostumbrarme –lanzó una mirada fugaz en la dirección de papá, que había tomado entre sus brazos a mamá, en un rincón de la sala.

- ¿Yo? –dijo él fingiendo un tono ofendido-. ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Soy un santo!

Todos en la sala soltaron una carcajada cuando Jazz levantó una ceja.

- Lo que digas –replicó con tono irónico y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Sólo no te desmiento por respeto a las señoritas presentes –agregó acercándose a Alice y plantándole un corto beso en los labios.

Después de eso, solo nos dedicamos a mirar televisión por un rato. No había casi nada bueno, pero Emmett se reí de tal forma de las comedias de mala calidad, que todos nos reíamos con él. Era inevitable que te contagiara de su buen humor, y más aún cuando el ambiente se sentía tan correcto.

Mamá preparó la cena para los cuatro y se comimos mientras Esme bromeaba acerca de que ahora yo comía como un licántropo. Me reí ante la ironía de la frase, pero luego pensé en lo que significaría "comer como un híbrido", y me estremecí. Meg notó mi cambio de humor y apoyó una mano en mi pierna para tranquilizarme. Funcionó como un encantamiento, por supuesto.

Acordamos dormir en la casa de mamá y papá. Había tres habitaciones, así que sería perfecto. Edward y Bella aún no habían vuelto, pero de todas formas los veríamos al día siguiente, así que nos despedimos por la noche y nos marchamos a la casa más pequeña y cálida, pero igualmente lujosa.

Al entrar a mi antigua habitación, mi buen humor decayó como si me hubieran arrojado un baldazo de agua fría. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Bueno, al menos la mayoría de las cosas. Notaba los sutiles cambios: habían vuelto a poner todo en su lugar después de mis desastres, y todos los arañazos en el piso y las paredes habían sido reparados. Transformarme involuntariamente había sido muy desastroso al principio, y ahora simplemente ya no había ningún rastro.

- ¿Todo está bien? –murmuró Meg desde la puerta. Lexy le había cedido su habitación, así que dormiría en su cama mientras yo dormía aquí. Al parecer, Lexy casi ya no la usaba, no siendo capaz de dormir más de un par de horas por día. La miré asintiendo con la cabeza e intentando controlar mi expresión. No quería que notara que sólo podía pensar en las largas semanas que había pasado encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, lamentándome por haberme convertido en un asesino… en un monstruo.

Meg se acercó y puso una mano en mi mejilla, buscando mi mirada con sus grandes ojos. Cerré los míos para que no pudiera analizar mi expresión e incliné la cabeza contra sus dedos mientras sostenía su mano contra mi cara con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. La sentí cuando me besó los párpados lentamente y luego le devolví el beso cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Se sentía como volver a respirar luego de que los recuerdos me quitaran el aliento.

- ¿Me dirás qué te sucede? –susurró muy despacio, apoyando su otra mano al otro lado de mi rostro para enderezarlo. Abrí los ojos lentamente e hice una mueca con la boca cuando vi sus ojos.

- Demasiados recuerdos –musité. No quería darle demasiados detalles.

- Es diferente ahora –me recordó. Suspiré muy profundamente.

- Lo sé –admití soltando el aire-. Es sólo que… -negué con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

- Pero de todas formas es igual –comprendió mirando alrededor. Hice una mueca y asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

Suspiró llenando sus pulmones, justo como yo lo había hecho antes y volvió a ponerse en puntitas de pie para besarme de nuevo. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas después de un segundo y recordé lo mucho que había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Lo mucho que me había cambiado ella. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello corto y las mías se aferraron a su cintura, pegando su cuerpo solo un poco al mío. Después de solo un par de minutos, ya no podía pensar en lo que fuera que me molestaba antes. De hecho, ni siquiera podía recordar mi propio nombre. El beso no era desesperado ni desmedido, en realidad solo era increíblemente dulce, y muy sensual a la vez.

Cuando se alejó, su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosadas, así como parte de su cuello. Me mordí el labio y le tomé la barbilla con los dedos para atraer su boca a la mía una vez más.

- Gracias –susurré cerca de sus labios.

- Sólo no olvides que te amo, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonreí y ella volvió a besarme y luego volteó para dirigirse a su habitación.

Luego de quedarme solo, intenté no pensar en algo que no fuera el beso de Meg. De hecho, era bastante fácil concentrarme en eso. Luego la escuché con atención dando vueltas en la cama por un buen rato mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Como a las tres de la mañana, cuando yo aún miraba el techo, Meg se apareció en el umbral de mi puerta. Le sonreí.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –susurré. Negó con la cabeza-. Ven –agregué. Gateó por mi cama hasta quedar a un costado de mi cuerpo y yo la tapé con las cobijas que eran tan inútiles ahora para mí.

Se acomodó en mi pecho encajando perfectamente y suspiró llenando sus pulmones. Hice lo mismo, embriagándome con su dulce perfume, dejando que me tranquilizara.

- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí –murmuré contra su cabello. Soltó un pequeño sonido de aprobación, y luego de un par de segundos se quedó dormida en mi pecho. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que el sueño y el cansancio me vencieran.

Cuando desperté, podía escuchar todo con claridad, aunque intenté no moverme para no despertar a Meg. Miré el reloj de reojo y marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Las voces provenían del bosque, cerca de la línea de los árboles de detrás de la casa principal.

- No, no podría saberlo sin hacer algunas pruebas –decía Carlisle. Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero la escuchaba claramente al no haber ningún ruido cerca. Contuve la respiración. No me concernía la conversación, pero sin embargo quería saber de qué se trataba.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera una aproximación? –susurró mi madre. Escuchaba a papá gruñendo por lo bajo de vez en cuando.

- No sé nada con exactitud, entre tanto no se lo digamos a Will, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- ¿Qué tal confrontar a Meg? –intervino Rose. ¿Hablaban de nosotros? Me envaré de inmediato.

- No podemos confrontarla por separado. Él notará que algo va mal. Están mucho más conectados de lo que parece. Y si no se lo dijo hasta ahora debe tener sus razones –ahora Jasper era quien hablaba-. ¿Tú estás realmente seguro?

- Shh –ordenó alguien de repente.

No lo podría haber asegurado, pero apostaría a que había sido Edward.

- Sí –murmuró después. No sabía si estaba contestando a la pregunta de Jasper o alguna no formulada que había escuchado en la mente de alguien más-. Luego –agregó un segundo después.

Justo entonces, Meg se removió a mi lado y yo sonreí y me concentré en ella.

- Hola –murmuró deslizando su mano por mi pecho y mi sonrisa se amplió.

- Buenos días –respondí dándole un rápido beso en la coronilla-. ¿Dormiste bien?

- De maravilla –murmuró aún con la voz ronca mientras se movía un poco, probablemente para despertar sus músculos. Sentí su pierna rozar la mía y me sorprendí de mi autocontrol: había pasado horas enteras en la cama con ella y no había intentado nada indecoroso.

Bostezó y se incorporó estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Crees que pueda darme una ducha? –preguntó.

- Claro, lo que quieras –aseguré. El baño está saliendo de aquí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Me sonrió y fue a buscar su ropa y sus elementos de aseo antes de meterse al baño. Me quedé sopesando las palabras de mi familia por un momento. ¿Algo que Meg no me había dicho? Intenté escuchar algo de lo que sucedía en la casa, pero la mayoría de las conversaciones giraban en torno al próximo viaje de caza. Alice parloteaba sobre un traje que diseñaba para Rosalie, y Emmett hacía bromas sobre que se excedía con la cantidad de tela. Fruncí el ceño. Todo me parecía increíblemente premeditado. Otra vez maldije frustrado para mis adentros por no saber qué rayos estaban pensando.

- ¿Will? –susurró Meg desde la ducha-. ¿Tus padres siguen en casa? –preguntó. Sonreí y salté de la cama como impulsado por un resorte. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño.

- No, estamos solos –le informé-. ¿Qué sucedió?

Soltó una risa.

- Sólo pensaba en que tú también debes ducharte –murmuró con la voz sexy. Tuve que evitar gruñir.

- Cuidar el planeta es trabajo de todos ¿Quieres ahorrar agua?


	13. Aceptado

**Capítulo 13 Aceptado**

Cerca de las once de la mañana, Meg ya yacía a mi lado en la cama. Ambos intentábamos recuperar el aliento después de nuestra ducha.

- Dios, espero que no hayan escuchado eso –murmuró contra mi pecho luego de plantar un pequeño beso ahí. Puse mi mejor cara de inocente y ella levantó una ceja mirándome.

- Lo siento, pero es muy probable que lo hayan hecho –comenté restándole importancia. Su rostro se tornó colorado y no pude evitar reírme. Rodó sobre sí misma y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sus ojos apuntaban al techo.

- ¿De verdad escuchan _tan_ bien? –me reí.

- A la perfección –aseguré-. De hecho… -fruncí el ceño y tragué audiblemente cuando recordé la conversación que había escuchado a hurtadillas más temprano- hoy escuché a mí familia hablando sobre algo.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó curiosa incorporándose para mirarme. Hice una mueca con la boca y me acomodé sobre mi costado para mirarla.

- ¿Hay algo… -me detuve dudando si debía continuar, pero luego tomé aire y continué- algo que no me hayas dicho, Meg? –soltó el aire y desvió la mirada sentándose en la cama y dándome la espalda.

- ¿Por qué habría algo que te ocultara? ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó a modo de respuesta. Me encogí de hombros a pesar de que no podía verme.

- No lo sé –murmuré, un poco confundido por su reacción. Esperaba que lo negara y riera, pero su humor había cambiado como si alguien hubiera presionado un interruptor-. Tú dímelo –agregué.

- ¿Por qué pensarías que te oculto algo? -se puso los pantalones y el sostén, y se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Te vas? –pregunté.

- Debo vestirme –contestó casi a la defensiva. Se marchó de la habitación y escuché sus pasos moviéndose hacia la de Lexy, donde conservaba su maleta. Tragué audiblemente y sentí mi corazón golpeando mi pecho como si intentara lastimarlo. Mi cabeza intentaba darle sentido a sus respuestas… o más bien a sus evasivas.

Me puse de pie y me calcé un par de pantalones a la carrera para luego seguirla. Cuando la alcancé estaba en cuclillas buscando algo en su maleta. Me acerqué mirando la posición de sus hombros. Los cuadraba, como si su espalda pareciera tensa de alguna forma. Cuando se puso de pie se quedó quieta un segundo. Miré su mano y vi que llevaba su inhalador. Lo agitó en el aire y pulverizó en su boca antes de aspirar con fuerza. Me acerqué un poco y justo entonces ella volteó, sobresaltándose por mi presencia. Al parecer no me había escuchado.

- ¿Estás bien? –susurré.

- Lo estaría si dejaras de intentar darme un ataque cardiaco –contestó en tono seco. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que retrocediera un paso por el impacto, como si éste hubiera sido físico.

- Lo siento –dije frunciendo el ceño-. No quería asustarte -se puso una blusa pasándola por encima de su cabeza y luego pasó sus dedos por su cabello húmedo, despeinándolo. La miré fijo por unos segundos y finalmente suspiró.

- No te preocupes, debí haberte escuchado –murmuró.

- Meg… ¿estás… estás segura de que te encuentras bien? –susurré. Su mandíbula volvió a tensarse.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "bien"? –tragué en seco y me encogí de hombros.

- Es solo que no estás del mejor de los humores –expliqué.

- No me gusta la idea de que todo el mundo nos escuche –dijo en voz más alta, levantando un poco la barbilla.

- No es algo que no hayan escuchado antes, Meg, la mitad de mi familia tiene más de setenta años. Ninguno de ellos es un angelito, te lo aseguro –intenté tranquilizarla. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por su cabello y suspiró mientras volteaba hacia la ventana. Miré de nuevo la extraña postura de sus hombros por casi un minuto completo. Su espalda se relajó de a poco, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera menos tenso. De repente soltó una risa y yo me envaré. Parecía increíblemente fuera de lugar cuando la conversación se sentía tan incómoda.

- Creo que tienes visita –murmuró señalando la ventana. Me acerqué y miré a la línea del bosque, a dos grandes lobos. Uno gris y negro y otro color café muy oscuro. Los miré por un segundo. Me eran muy familiares a pesar de no haberlos visto nunca. Fruncí la boca y lo sopesé por un segundo.

- ¿Estarás bien si voy?

- Claro que sí –su voz sonaba sincera.

- Meg… yo... de verdad no entiendo lo que te sucede –puso los ojos en blanco.

- Nada me sucede –dijo restándole importancia-. Todo está bien –aseguró comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Le tomé la mano e hice que me miraba tirando con suavidad de su brazo.

- Si no lo estuviera, tú me lo dirías, ¿cierto? –tardó un segundo en responder.

- Si hubiera algo que pensara que deberías saber, ya lo sabrías, Will –dijo muy segura, y luego me besó en los labios-. Ahora vamos, quiero ver a los lobos.

- Ah, no… -solté- Tú te quedas aquí hasta que sepa quiénes son –me miró desafiante por unos segundos y luego se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y me dejó pasar de muy mala gana.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí? –le pregunté para asegurarme. Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y la besé en los labios. Salí y vi de reojo a Meg asomándose por la ventana. Les hice frente a ambos lobos. En realidad no tenía por qué sentirme intimidado. Eran de la manada de mi padre, y jamás se atreverían a hacer algo extraño. E incluso si lo intentaran, estaba bastante seguro de poder cargármelos a los dos. Me reí para mis adentros y negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de estupideces estaba pensando?

Me paré erguido frente a ellos y ambos me miraron con curiosidad. Cuando la brisa me dio en el rostro me parecieron aún más familiares. Uno de ellos, el de color marrón oscuro, se me acercó lentamente con la cabeza baja. No había ninguna amenaza en sus movimientos. Dejé que se acercara y mantuve la barbilla en alto. Me olfateó el cuello –que era lo que le quedaba más cerca de la nariz- y luego miró a su compañero. El otro ladró como si intentara hablar y luego salió de fase apresuradamente.

- ¿Chase? –le pregunté. Era mi primo. Miré a la loba color café reconociéndola de repente. Era Leyla, su hermana, de verdad me sentía un idiota por no haberlos reconocido.

- ¡Will! –soltó mi primo acercándose. Me tomó de sorpresa el abrazo improvisado que me dio-. Tenías razón –le dijo a Leyla mirándola y acariciando su cabeza despeinando su pelaje. Ella lo miró como si fuera a morderlo, pero sabía que no lo haría. Simplemente estaban jugando. Chase y Leyla eran gemelos, los hijos de Paul y mi tía Rachel.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –le pregunté atrayendo de nuevo su atención de la pequeña e inocente lucha que mantenían.

- Oh, tu papá nos mandó a buscarte. Hay reunión del consejo y quiere que estés presente –Leyla soltó un sonido gutural y Chase se corrigió-. _Queremos_ que estés presente.

Hice una mueca y miré de reojo a la ventana.

- Meg también puede venir –aseguró mí primo en voz alta. De verdad me sorprendía que estuviera siendo tan amable, considerando lo que yo era… o solía ser. Jamás nos habíamos relacionado demasiado. Paul no era exactamente un aficionado a las especies híbridas.

- Oye, Meg, ya pue- comencé a llamarla, pero me cortó el sonido de la puerta mientras se abría.

- Ya lo escuché –sonrió de oreja a oreja y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Hola –la saludó mi primo sonriéndole. Ella extendió la mano para tomar la suya mientras yo pasaba un brazo por arriba de sus hombros.

- Meg, ellos son mis primos: Chase y Leyla –murmuré mirándola. Luego volví la vista a Chase-. ¿Te importaría? –le dije señalando su cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnudo.

- Oh, claro, lo siento, lo olvidé –se excusó. Dio dos pasos atrás y entró en fase frente a Meg. Ella solo lo miraba con los ojos dilatados. Leyla dio dos pasos también, y se transformó. La miré levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? No tengo nada que no haya visto antes –Meg le sonrió y extendió la mano también para saludarla.

- Soy Meg –murmuró. Mi prima le mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto el conocerte, Meg. Y es bueno verte tan lobo, primito –agregó en mi dirección. Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo-. ¿Vamos?

- Claro.

- ¿Te vas a quedar así? –me señaló como si estuviera loco. De pronto me sentí como si llevara el atuendo incorrecto a una fiesta de gala.

- Claro que no, entrará en fase ¿no? –me miró y yo solté el aire lentamente. Ella volteó la cara un poco para hablar cerca de mi oído-. Lo dije bien ¿cierto? –susurró. Los gemelos soltaron risitas por lo bajo y yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Te llevo? –le pregunté a Meg antes de transformarme.

- ¿Puedes? –me reí.

- Claro que sí –esta vez fue ella quien soltó una carcajada-. ¿Qué? –le pregunté intrigado.

- Nada –volvió a reír.

- _¿Qué?_–insistí quejándome como niño.

- Es sólo que… no bromeabas cuando dijiste que podía montarte –dijo en voz baja. Aunque claro que mis primos la escucharon perfectamente. Pero gracias al cielo, ambos hicieron oídos sordos y continuaron "hablando" entre ellos. Un lobo y una humana charlando como si se entendieran cada palabra. Y probablemente lo hacían.

- Hey, para hoy, ¿no? –soltó mi prima en voz un poco más alta. La miré con cara de pocos amigos-. Bueno, bueno, si es para mañana tampoco será un problema –corrigió. Meg se rió por el comentario.

- Ok, vamos –murmuré. Meg se alejó y me quité los pantalones para entrar en fase. Luego me apoyé en el piso para que Meg pudiera subirse y aferrarse a mi pelaje. Solté un sonido extraño con la garganta y Meg se sostuvo mejor, entendiendo mi preocupación. Leyla se transformó y me miró alejándose de su hermano para dejarme el paso libre. Me encogí de hombros y me adelanté para guiar. Los miré para intentar descifrar qué demonios se traían entre manos.

"_No nos traemos nada entre manos"_ replicó Leyla. _"Solo te corresponde guiar"_ secundó Chase. Me di vuelta y los miré a ambos_. "Tú eres el alpha, Alpha"_ comentó Leyla y abrí aún más los ojos. _"¿Qué soy el qué?"_ casi grité mentalmente.

"_Ay, no finjas, Jake ya te había dicho que eras un alpha"_ no supe identificar quién lo había dicho. Simplemente no podía hacerme a la idea. _"Me dijo que era un alpha… no SU alpha"_ repliqué.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Meg llevándome a la realidad con su dulce voz.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Leyla ponía los ojos en blanco. _"Primero lo de montar y ahora le dice mi amor… ¿imprimado o qué?"_ su hermano se rió por el comentario y yo fruncí el entrecejo. _"Oigan, no se ofendan, pero no quiero una manada"_ aclaré.

"_Pues lo siento, pero eres el menor de dos males"_miré a Chase confundido, esperando que se explicara. _"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo embarazoso que es tener a tu tío en tu manada?"_Me reí por el tono de la frase: de verdad parecía exasperado.

"_¿Qué tal si vamos a la reunión? Lo discutiremos luego ¿de acuerdo?"_ la miré por un largo momento y luego asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Di media vuelta y solté un suspiro mientras comenzaba a trotar, de verdad incómodo con la forma en la que me flaqueaban.

"_No voy a ser el alpha de nadie"_ murmuré luego de un rato. En realidad no quería serlo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar sólo, y de repente, en menos de dos meses, mi vida había cambiado tanto que me sentía un poco mareado. Una manada no era una opción ahora. _"Claro que es una opción"_ replicó Chase. _"No nos escucharías si no lo fueras, Willy__" _secundó Leyla. _"No me llames Willy"_ me quejé en tono seco. _"Como sea, eres un Alpha, no puedes evitarlo, Willcito". _

La miré con mala cara ¿acaso estaba intentando provocarme? _"Claro que no. Siempre es así de enfadosa"_ se rió mi primo mientras Ley le daba una mirada envenenada. Ok, estaba empezando a detestar esto de la mente colectiva.

"_¡Dímelo a mí!"_ soltó él con un tono condescendiente. _"¿A qué te refieres?"_ pregunté con curiosidad. _"No puedo contar las veces que Jake me ha atrapado pensando en chicas… es realmente vergonzoso que tu tío escuche todo lo que piensas"_ Fruncí el ceño_. "¿Y qué me dices de la vez que te atrapó pensando en fumar orégano?"_ se rió Leyla. No pude evitar reírme con ella.

"_Estoy seguro de que Will no necesitaba saber eso"_ replicó. _"O de la vez que planeaste apostar que podías romperte un dedo sin llorar"_ siguió burlándose.

"_¿Qué tal la vez que pensabas en tu novio en la ducha?"_ contraatacó Chase. Leyla, sin dejar de correr, hizo chocar su cuerpo contra el de su hermano y yo me reí con ganas. _"Eso no fue gracioso"_ casi gritó. Podía imaginármela tornándose carmesí en mi mente. Esa imagen solo hizo que me riera con más ganas.

Habíamos comenzado a correr más rápido y ya estábamos a punto de llegar a La Push. Me alegraba no tener que dejar a Meg en casa como solía sucederle a papá –por lo menos al principio- con mamá. Me sentiría muy extraño dejándola atrás. _"De tal palo, tal astilla"_ se burló Leyla. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Puse los ojos en blanco. _"Quizás más de lo que crees"_ murmuré.

Cuando llegamos, ambos salieron de fase… y para mi alivio, se acercaron a un árbol que tenía varias prendas colgadas de sus ramas más bajas. Gracias al cielo, ya comenzaba a pensar que eran exhibicionistas. Se vistieron y yo me detuve y me acerqué el piso para que Meg se bajara. Así lo hizo, y me puse mis pantalones una vez que me transformé. Podía escucharlos a todos en la gran casa que mi padre había construido justo en el límite con Forks. Tanto Leyla como Chase se dirigieron a la entrada sin siquiera mirarme, entretenidos en una conversación que mantenían en voz baja y animada.

- No voy a ser el alpha de nadie –repetí casi gritándoles. Meg me miró confundida y Leyla hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano, restándole importancia a lo que yo acababa de decir-. Maldita sea –musité entre dientes.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Meg algo alarmada mientras ambos veíamos a mis primos desaparecer dentro de la gran casa. Fruncí el ceño un poco más y apreté los puños. Ella se puso frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- Quieren que sea alpha –murmuré de mala gana.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –preguntó como si estuviera loco. La miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo qué tiene de malo? ¿A penas soy un lobo y quieren que vele por toda la manada?

- Estás hecho para esto, Will… lo traes en la venas –susurró-. Y eres un buen lobo –agregó-. Hace un momento ellos te seguían.

- Sí, lo sé. Me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Pues eso no es lo que yo vi –respondió con la barbilla en alto-. Yo te vi cómodo. A gusto.

La miré por un segundo con el entrecejo fruncido y me acarició un lado de la cara con su pequeña mano.

- Relájate un poco –me ordenó y yo apreté más los puños-. ¡Que te relajes! –repitió empujándome un poco el hombro. No pude evitar reírme y poner los ojos en blanco-. Todo está bien –susurró despacio frente a mi rostro y luego me besó en los labios.

Suspiré e intenté relajar los músculos uno a uno. Volvió a besarme cuando destrabé la mandíbula y fui capaz de abrir la boca.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza-. Ok, solo… no te cierres, ¿Sí? Mantén la mente abierta –volví a asentir y le tomé la mano para guiarla a la casa.

Para el final del día las manadas quedaron conformadas. Una de mi padre… y una mía. En la de mi padre estaban Caleb, Payton y Kaya –los hijos de Sam y Emily-, y Embry y Seth.

En la… -ugh- mía… estaban Leyla, Chase, Tayler –el hijo de Embry- y Micah y Dylan –ambos hijos de Leah. Al parecer, y según todos los que asistieron a la reunión del concejo, así las manadas quedaban equilibradas. No creí que fuera exactamente un lecho de rosas tomar una manada de cinco miembros en mi primera semana como lobo "completo", pero en realidad no me dieron muchas opciones.

Además, cuando la reunión se dio por terminada y los más adultos volvieron a sus tareas habituales, Meg y yo nos quedamos con algunos de los chicos. Miramos una película y luego Meg y Tayler prepararon algo para comer. Bueno, supuestamente todos ayudaríamos, pero todo lo que hicimos Chase, Leyla, Micah y Dylan fue estorbar, así que no contaban mucho con nuestra ayuda.

Comimos riendo y bromeando sobre cosas sin importancia, y de pronto cuando Dylan –el más joven- sugirió ver una película, me sentí como en casa. Algo en el momento en el que Leyla y Micah discutían sobre si veríamos "Máxima velocidad" o "Límite vertical" hizo que me sintiera muy… a gusto. Sonreí cuando noté que esas habían sido las palabras de Meg para describirme más temprano.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? –murmuró ella cerca de mi rostro. Permanecía sentada en mi regazo.

- Estoy…

- ¿Feliz? –preguntó. Me reí.

- ¿Es demasiado extraño?

- Nop –me plantó un beso en los labios y sonrió conmigo.

Cuando "Máxima velocidad" llegó a su fin, nos fuimos a casa. Meg no parecía en absoluto cansada, a pesar de que era casi la medianoche. Rió como niña cuando di un pequeño salto con ella en mi espalda, haciendo que saltara también.

- ¡Deja eso! –dijo entre risas. Cuando nos acercamos a la casa el ambiente que había adentro me confundió. Era el mismo que había esta mañana en el claro: tenso y receloso. Fruncí el ceño mientras Meg se bajaba. ¿Qué rayos les sucedía?

- William, tenemos que hablar –dijo mi abuelo desde dentro de la casa en voz alta. Tragué sonoramente y salí de fase para luego ponerme los pantalones. Tomé a Meg de la mano y me dirigí a la casa principal.

- ¿No vamos a tu casa?

- No traigas a Meg –murmuró mi padre. Me detuve en seco y volteé hacia ella, dudando.

- Ve tú ¿sí? En un momento te alcanzo –asintió con la cabeza y marchó hasta la casa de mis padres.

Me tomó un momento comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión principal. Cuando entré todos estaban acomodados en la gran sala, esperándome.


	14. Confrontación

**Ups! Había subido el capi anterior de nuevo! Sorry! Gracias Karenn por avisarme! Besos!**

**Capítulo 14 Confrontación**

Abrí la puerta a la casa mientras intentaba escuchar lo que pasaba dentro. Un silencio sepulcral se adueñaba de la sala. A penas se lograba distinguir los ritmos cardiacos de mis padres. Hubiera pensado que estaban solos si no hubiera sido Edward el que me había hablado antes.

Cuando miré las posiciones que habían adoptado, tuve que tragar en seco y concentrarme en no apretar los dientes. Carlisle y Edward ocupaban los puestos principales en el centro de la sala. Jasper se mantenía a un lado de Edward, un poco más atrás. Emmett, Rose y Alice permanecían en el sofá más grande. Mi padre se había apoyado contra la pared más lejana, a mí derecha, y mi madre estaba de pie junto a él, tomándolo del brazo. Esme y Bella ocupaban uno de los sillones más pequeños. No veía a Lexy.

- ¿Qué va mal? –solté a través de mis dientes, intentando controlar el latido frenético de mi corazón. El ambiente era parecido al de un funeral… igual al ambiente que había permanecido durante días en la casa después de que había matado a Beky. Tragué en seco. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con eso, o con mi partida… o quizás con la manada…

- Es sobre Meg –respondió mi abuelo a mi monólogo interno. Esas tres palabras me congelaron la sangre en las venas. Literalmente pude sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

- ¿Qué hay con Meg? –pregunté a la defensiva, mis manos comenzando a temblar por la simple mención de su nombre en una situación así, y con un tono como ese.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas, William? –murmuró Carlisle. Me costó horrores despegar mis ojos de los de Edward, pero después de un rato lo hice, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con Meg? –volví a preguntar, esta vez con un poco más de volumen. Jasper dio un paso al frente para alinearse con Edward y Carlisle, y Emmett se envaró en su asiento. Casi pude sentir las oleadas de calma que Jasper intentaba mandarme.

- Sigo sin creer que esto sea una buena idea –murmuró Rose. No la miré. Volví mis ojos a mi abuelo para intentar saber lo que pensaba. Soltó un largo suspiro y habló en voz baja.

- Tú, mejor que nadie sabes que al leer mentes uno escucha cosas que preferiría no saber.

Me llevé una mano a la frente para masajearme las sienes, me costaba pensar claramente, y solo quería saber qué le sucedía a Meg.

- Créeme que estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos –murmuró Carlisle.

- ¡Con un demonio, que alguien me diga qué diablos pasa con Meg! –casi grité. Todos se quedaron en silencio y Emmett se puso de pie a la defensiva. Papá se envaró y dio un paso adelante. Pero él no estaba en la postura de contenerme, si no que parecía dispuesto a interponerse entre mi tío y yo mismo, tomando mi lugar si se alzaba una pelea.

Jasper dio otro paso al frente y ambos relajaron sus posturas, quedando un poco menos alertas que antes.

- Papá –lo llamé. Tardó un segundo en mirarme-. Dime qué sucede –pedí. Él frunció la boca en una mueca. No parecía dispuesto a hablar, y tardó unos cuantos segundos en hacerlo.

- Meg… ella no te ha dicho todo, hijo –asentí con la cabeza. Claro que ya lo sabía, su reacción de esa mañana la había delatado-. Claro que no podemos estar seguros… -vi de reojo cómo Edward hacía una mueca irónica-. Pero creemos que ella está enferma, Will.

El aire de repente se escapó de mis pulmones sin que pareciera ser capaz de encontrar más en esa habitación fría y monótona, que de repente parecía dar vueltas sobre su eje. Cerré los ojos para detener la sensación.

- ¿"Enferma"? –repetí, obligándome a mí mismo a escupir la palabra. Mi corazón se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos miré a Edward esperando una respuesta. Asintió con la cabeza muy despacio, sin quitar su mirada de mí. Se me revolvió el estómago, pero intenté mantenerme calmado… bueno, al menos todo lo que me era posible.

- Respira –me recordó alguien cuya voz no reconocí. Intenté tomar aire, pero mi garganta parecía haberse cerrado. Mis manos, convertidas en puños que se sentían como acero contra los costados de mi cuerpo. Mi mente, aturdida y alerta al mismo tiempo, buscaba posibles explicaciones para lo que me decían. Posibles salidas. Quizás no fuera algo grave, quizás solo se tratara de un simple tratamiento.

- William… -murmuró Edward en voz baja.

- No –repliqué intentando no escuchar lo que decía. Analicé lo que había vivido con Meg en los últimos meses. No parecía mostrar síntomas de nada grave… salvo el asma, nunca la había escuchado quejarse de nada. Quizás un par de jaquecas, pero nada grave. La vez que la encontré en el piso simplemente se había tropezado. No podía ser nada serio. Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó alguien-. ¿Qué piensa?

No levanté la vista para identificar quién hablaba. Las jaquecas, el desmayo, las desapariciones esporádicas, la fatiga…

- Lo sabe –murmuró otra voz, que a estas alturas ya me parecía irreconocible.

- No –repetí.

- Wil-

- ¡No! –grité a quien fuera que me hablaba sin despegar la vista del piso. Debía ser mentira, debía ser una pesadilla. No pude respirar y me dirigí a la puerta rápidamente, caminando hacia atrás. Tenía que verla. Tenía que escuchar de sus labios que todo esto era un invento.

No recuerdo haber caminado por el jardín, ni tampoco haber subido las escaleras hasta el cuarto en el que la escuchaba. Cuando me paré en el umbral de la puerta, mi visión estaba tintada de rojo, y mis dientes estaban a punto de romperse por la presión de mi mandíbula. ¿Cómo rayos se atrevían a decir cosas como esas?

Meg estaba en cuclillas de nuevo, buscando algo en su maleta una vez más. La miré por un segundo intentando calmarme para que mis manos dejaran de temblar… y entonces la vi en realidad.

Llevaba en la mano un tubo transparente. En un primer vistazo pensé que era su inhalador, pero luego escuché cómo le quitaba la tapa y lo agitaba contra su mano. Se llevó a la boca algo y luego tragó penosamente con la garganta seca. La palabra revoloteó por mi mente como si hubiera sido el pensamiento de alguien más: "medicinas".

- No –solté mientras el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones de nuevo. Meg se sobresaltó y se puso de pie de inmediato, volteando y escondiendo su mano detrás de su espalda. Casi no podía verla a través de las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en mis ojos.

- ¡Will! –casi gritó. Tragué audiblemente, intentando pasar el nudo de mi garganta. La ira se mezclaba y retorcía con el dolor de considerar la posibilidad de perderla-. No te escuché llegar –murmuró después de un segundo. El sonido de su voz no me consoló, como siempre lo hacía, simplemente mandó una descarga más de puntadas a mi pecho. No podía estar enferma… no podía dejarme ahora que la había encontrado. Ahora que lo era todo para mí.

- Dime que no es cierto –supliqué en un susurro, con la voz ahogada al punto en el que casi no se me entendía.

Su postura cambió de inmediato, sus hombros cuadrándose de nuevo y su barbilla levantándose. La conocía demasiado bien: estaba a la defensiva.

- No sé de qué estás hablando –anunció con una sonrisa fingida. Sentí el dolor agudo en mi corazón, distinguiendo el momento exacto en el que se hizo pedazos. Cerré los ojos y sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas despertar de la horrible pesadilla que me rodeaba… pero al abrir los ojos ella seguía ahí, enfrentándome. Intenté tomar aire para hablar, pero al hacerlo no fui capaz de sentirlo pasando a mis pulmones.

- ¿Estás enferma? –pregunté en un tono aún más bajo, una puntada de miedo recorriéndome la columna vertebral y clavándose en mi pecho. Soltó un bufido y me sostuve del marco de la puerta para no caer de rodillas al piso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser inocente, un tono que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. La ira se arremolinaba a mí alrededor de nuevo. No podía engañarme. Ya no. Volví a verlo todo rojo cuando me acerqué a paso firme hasta quedar demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, mi rostro a menos de veinte centímetros del suyo. Quité su mano de su espalda con fuerza. No quería lastimarla, pero en realidad no estaba exactamente "en mis cabales".

Quité las píldoras de su mano y las agité frente a su rostro.

- ¡¿A qué rayos crees que me refiero? –grité en su rostro arrojándolas contra la pared a la que ella le daba la espalda. Se esparcieron por el piso con un repiqueteo agudo. Se sobresaltó por el volumen de mis palabras, pero su boca no se abrió: se quedó callada mirándome fijamente. No había miedo en sus facciones, solo ansiedad y terquedad.

- Di algo –ordené sin ponerle ningún tipo de inflexión a mi voz, que sonó muerta, justo como yo lo estaba en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no bajó la vista-. Demonios, Meg, di algo –supliqué con las lágrimas mojando mi cara de nuevo. Casi no podía mantenerme en pie.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –susurró. Cerré los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Es cierto? –pregunté con la voz aún más ahogada. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

- Sí –dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz. Sentí poco a poco cómo los cimientos mismos de mi vida se movían, retorciendo todo en formas horrendas e indescriptibles. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que sentí la pared en mi espalda, y me dejé caer hasta el piso, notando que mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener el peso que sentía sobre mí. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

- ¿Qué tienes? –susurré a través de mis dedos, abriendo los ojos, pero sin ver nada en realidad. Cuando no respondió levanté la vista para mirarla. Estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación con las manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Tan frágil.

- Un tumor –respondió casi sin volumen-. Cerebral –aclaró después de un segundo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo para limpiarlos de las lágrimas que me impedían mantenerlos abiertos. No podía soportar su mirada por un momento más. Dolía demasiado. Cada pensamiento que había pasado por mi cabeza, cada imagen que me había formado de mi vida después de conocerla se hacía polvo poco a poco, cada una dejando un vacío tangible e insoportable en mí pecho.

- ¿Por qué no estás en tratamiento, Meg? –pregunté en un susurro. La miré justo para cuando frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Hice tratamiento hace unos años, cuando lo detectaron.

- ¿Pero?

- No quería morir atada a una cama de hospital.

- ¿Así que preferiste rendirte? –pregunté con la voz quebrada y el espíritu deshecho.

- No es eso, no lo mires así –susurró.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo mire? –levanté la vista para hacerle frente.

- Hubiera sido inútil. Todos debemos morir algún día –su voz no tenía inflexión alguna.

- No todavía –supliqué.

- Nadie puede escoger cuándo –replicó.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo? –murmuré debajo de mi aliento-. No puedo… -negué con la cabeza como si así pudiera hacer que todo volviera a su lugar. Nada de esto tenía sentido… ella no podía dejarme. No todavía. Me estremecí y me aclaré la garganta-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –susurré sin entenderlo. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y puso su mano en mi rostro. Por una vez, el contacto no fue suficiente. Y es que sabía que nuestros momentos juntos estaban contados. Limitados.

- Lo siento tanto, Will –se disculpó cerca de mi rostro-. Siento tanto haber… haberte…

Miré cómo una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla, pero no tuve fuerzas para limpiarla. En lugar de eso, sólo miré el camino que marcó hasta su barbilla.

- Créeme que no quería que esto sucediera. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no enamorarme de ti –cerré los ojos.

- Yo te hubiera amado de todas formas.

- Pero no me dolería tanto el tener que perderte –musitó casi sin voz. Me estremecí de nuevo: estaba viéndolo todo al revés. Era _yo_ el que no _podía_ perderla. El que moriría sin ella. El que moriría viéndola marchitarse poco a poco hasta abandonarme.

Se alejó y caminó por el cuarto mientras yo la miraba con los ojos en blanco y la mirada perdida.

- Cuando el año comenzó, lo tenía todo resuelto. No había lucha, no había pena, sólo era un paso que debía tomar. Sólo era algo que iba a suceder –habló casi para sí misma, y solo después de una pausa volteó hacia mí-. Y luego llegaste tú… jamás pensé que pudiera arrepentirme de haber hecho lo que hice. Jamás… jamás pensé que pudiera tener una familia, o sentirme cómoda con tanta gente buena. Ser bienvenida en un hogar… amarte como lo hago.

Se acercó de nuevo y habló muy cerca de mi rostro, su aliento haciendo que me estremeciera.

- Jamás me imaginé que pudiera amar tanto a alguien, Will...

Las manos me temblaron de nuevo, y luego los brazos. Sentí al ácido quemando mi garganta y luego el fuego en mi estómago. Ella estaba demasiado cerca para transformarme. Y demasiado lejos como para mantenerla conmigo.

- Aléjate –dije en voz clara… pero no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. La empujé como pude, intentando no lastimarla antes de que el calor me redujera a cenizas. Me transformé sin poder evitarlo y gimoteé como cachorro. La escuché moverse, pero no abrí los ojos. Estaba demasiado destrozado como para moverme. Demasiado roto como para funcionar. Sólo lloré y me quejé. Mis lamentos no cambiaban por haber cambiado de especie. Hubieran sonado igual de haberme mantenido como humano. Después de un minuto entero la escuché acercándose. Me encogí, haciéndome lo más pequeño posible contra la pared. No quería sentirla ahora para perderla luego. No quería tenerla entonces para luego tener que dejarla ir.

De todos modos hizo caso omiso a mi silenciosa súplica y sentí su mano adentrándose en el pelaje de mi lomo. Gimoteé con más fuerza y me abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Lo siento tanto –repitió-. Lo siento… hubiera luchado contra viento y marea si hubiera sabido que llegarías a mi vida. Que me darías una razón para vivir.

Escuché como sus lágrimas se unían a las mías y me apreté contra ella como si así pudiera compensar el no poder rodearla con mis brazos. Perdí la cuenta de los minutos, o quizás horas que pasamos así. En papeles invertidos. Lo correcto hubiera sido que yo la consolara a ella. Que _yo_ pretendiera que el mundo no se vendría abajo cuando el último aliento se escapara de sus labios.

Después de un tiempo logré transformarme, pero eso no hizo nada contra el dolor. Esta vez, tener cuerdas vocales no significaba que pudiera hablar.

- Desearía que no me amaras –murmuró contra mi cuello después de un largo momento en el que se mantuvo en silencio.

- Amarte fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Incluso si…

Me detuve antes de alterarla. No quería que escuchara algo así viniendo de mi boca. No podía decirle que prefería haberla conocido, incluso si significaba que la seguiría hasta el otro lado.

- Tiene que haber una forma –susurré en lugar de eso –negó con la cabeza-. Tiene que haberla –repetí-. Carlisle sabrá de algo que podamos intentar.

Alejó su rostro y me miró fijamente por un segundo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté. Negó con la cabeza-. Hablaremos con Carlisle –sentencié.

- Yo no…

Intenté respirar profundamente, pero una voz en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez que la perdería. Que ella me dejaría, y que yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Que no había forma de que entregara mi vida a cambio de la suya, por mucho que lo deseara. Por mucho que lo intentara.

La miré. O por lo menos intenté mirarla concentrándome en lo que me decía. Ningún esfuerzo parecía suficiente para sacarme del estado de shock en el que estaba. Apoyé dudoso una mano en su mejilla y busqué sus ojos. Más que sus ojos, su mirada. Se veía… temerosa. Era extraño. Podía apostar que el futuro no la asustaba, por más terrorífico que pudiera ser para mí.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –susurré. Todavía no era completamente capaz de reconocer mi propia voz.

- Bueno, tengo una idea un poco... Se me ocurrió que quizás podrías haber pensado en… es que no quiero… -suspiré.

- Sólo dilo, Meg -le insté, no tenía las fuerzas como para ser más amable.

- No quiero que me transformen en vampiro -soltó de repente, mirándome directamente, sin parpadear. Me quedé helado. La solución era tan obvia que me sentía más que estúpido por no haberla visto.

Todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de alivio en el momento en el que todo un nuevo camino se abrió ante mis ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, solté una carcajada amarga. Tanto había criticado a mi familia, tanto me había quejado de mi raza, y ahora estaba completamente dispuesto a que la mujer que amaba se transformara, solo con tal de no tener que perderla.

Y luego analicé sus palabras. No me había dado una idea, me había dado un callejón sin salida. Puede que yo la amara sin importarme a qué especie perteneciera… pero Meg había dicho que no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Me erguí como pude, separándome un poco de su cuerpo y me acomodé para poder mirarla adecuadamente mientras hablábamos.

- Repite eso –pedí desesperándome de nuevo. Suspiró llenando sus pulmones.

- No quiero ser un vampiro -dijo de nuevo con la voz segura. Cerré los ojos para evitar soltar un quejido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- ¿Por qué no? –su ceño se frunció aún más-. Sería perfecto.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó con la voz un poco más alta. Me quedé en blanco cuando me mencionó.

- ¿Qué hay conmigo? –murmuré. No entendía qué tenía que ver yo en esa decisión. Soltó un bufido y se puso de pie de golpe, mirándome como si de verdad la exasperara.

- Solo no quiero que me transformen –levantó la voz aún más, hasta el punto en el que el cambio de volumen me lastimó los oídos-. No. Es. Una. Opción. –dijo lentamente, remarcando cada palabra. Me puse de pie también y la miré por un largo momento, haciéndole frente mientras mis manos comenzaban a temblar de nuevo. Hablé con los dientes apretados, mientras comenzaba a buscar un par de pantalones. Me los puse con tanta determinación como la que había en mi tono de voz.

- Vamos con Carlisle –anuncié. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Suspiré de nuevo, intentando calmarme y me acerqué a ella para poner una mano en su mejilla-. Carlisle es un médico –le recordé-. No quiero ir con él porque sea vampiro, quiero llevarte porque creo que será capaz de curarte -expliqué. Aunque habiendo considerado las posibilidades, algo me decía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Me miró por un segundo y luego asintió lentamente con sus enormes ojos clavados en los míos. Tomé aire de repente al notar la determinación en ellos, e intenté no desmoronarme de nuevo. Acaricié su mejilla y me acerqué para besarla en los labios muy despacio, como si se tratara de algo tan frágil como una hoja de papel.

- De verdad no quiero ser un vampiro –sentenció en voz baja cerca de mi rostro.

- De acuerdo… -susurré-. No te preocupes, no tienes que ser algo que no quieras -asintió de nuevo. Sentí la garganta seca e intenté tragar sin éxito. No tuve las agallas de seguir preguntándole por qué, ni de pedirle explicaciones. Después de todo, no sería necesario: Carlisle tendría otra solución. Una que no fuera tan drástica.


	15. Sangrando

**Disculpen la demora, pero no pude subir antes :S Últimos capis, empieza la cuenta regresiva, así que: Dejen coment! Besos!**

**Capítulo 15 Sangrando**

No solté la mano de Meg en todo el camino, mientras la dirigía por la casa, a través del jardín y hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión principal. No quería soltarla... en ninguno de los significados posibles de la palabra: No quería dejarla ir. Abrí la puerta y entré primero para inspeccionar el lugar. El ambiente parecía más calmado de lo que había estado antes. Al parecer, Jasper había logrado controlar las cosas. Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a mí familia mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Meg, y luego bajé la vista al piso. No parecía ser capaz de mantenerme erguido por mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento -murmuré en voz muy baja. Escuché el leve movimiento de varios de ellos mientras asentían con la cabeza y me mordí el labio antes de continuar. Abrí la boca, pero Meg habló primero.

- Supongo que ya todos lo saben ¿cierto? -preguntó en un tono que vacilaba entre lo decidido y lo culpable. Tragué en seco mientras observaba de reojo cómo Edward asentía, y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habían sabido? ¿Desde nuestra llegada? Era probable, pero prefería no preguntar. La respuesta no cambiaría nada. No lo haría si Meg no estaba dispuesta a recuperarse-. Bueno, me alegra que estén al tanto. Supongo que me quita un peso de encima -murmuró con la voz un poco irónica. Fruncí el ceño y mis manos temblaron. ¿Cómo podía tomárselo de esta forma? ¿Por qué yo parecía ser el único de los dos que estaba a punto de deshacerse en pedazos?

- Carlisle... -me quejé casi sin moverme. La mano de Meg todavía estaba entrelazada con la mía, y Meg hizo más presión en ella al escuchar mi tono de voz. Probablemente había sonado mejor antes-. ¿Crees que puedas averiguar...?

- Por supuesto -me interrumpió de inmediato. Agradecí internamente no tener que completar la frase. La sola idea de averiguar sobre lo que tenía en concreto estaba más allá de lo que podía soportar sin derrumbarme. Sentía como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera hecho de ceniza, esperando deshacerse ante la menor de las brisas-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina, Meg? -le preguntó amablemente. Ella asintió y soltó mi mano para seguirlo. Me quedé exactamente en la misma posición en la que me había dejado, escuchando atentamente todos los movimientos que hacían. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de los detalles no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas. Era demasiado. Simplemente demasiado.

Sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor y escondí la cara para llorar en silencio. Después de un segundo identifiqué el perfume de mi madre. Era justo lo adecuado, porque en ese momento me sentía exactamente como un niño: vulnerable, inútil... débil. Escuchaba parte de lo que Carlisle le preguntaba a Meg en la otra habitación. Estaba completamente seguro de que sabía que todos podíamos escucharlo, pero quizás se la había llevado para que ella no presenciara lo que sucedía aquí. Lo que me sucedía a mí.

Escuché cosas como "medicamentos", "tratamientos" e "inoperable". Esto último abrió un hueco más en mi pecho. No era una palabra que estuviera preparado para escuchar. Mamá prácticamente me arrastró hasta el sofá e hizo que me sentara. Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Me sentía un idiota por ser incapaz de detener el llanto, pero simplemente era imposible.

- Fenitoina, benzodiacepinas, corticoides… -enumeraba Meg, uno a uno, los medicamentos que debía tomar. Se me puso la carne de gallina de solo escuchar esas palabras, que para mí no significarían nada de no ser por el hecho de que era ella quien las pronunciaba. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa. La charla me estaba volviendo loco.

- Muy bien... creo que deberíamos ir a la sala -murmuró Carlisle después de un tiempo. Me obligué a mí mismo a tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y a limpiarme el rostro lo mejor posible. Fui capaz de levantar la cabeza, pero a pesar de mi supuesta frente en alto, no pude despegar los ojos del piso. No podía mirarla sabiendo que la perdería.

Meg se sentó en un pequeño sillón a un lado del que yo ocupaba. No intentó acercarse demasiado. Quizás sabía que eso solo lo empeoraría. Carlisle, por su parte, permaneció de pie en un costado del círculo improvisado que se había formado en la habitación.

- Bien... -dijo en voz alta, aunque no hacía falta atraer la atención de nadie: todos estábamos en perfecto silencio, esperando que hablara-. Megan tiene un tumpor cerebral primario -anunció. Me resultó extraño escuchar el nombre completo de Meg, pero probablemente lo usaba para mantener un tono profesional-. Lo detectaron cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Se comenzó a realizar un tratamiento, pero no tuvo continuidad -hizo una pausa y yo evité soltar un sollozo-. El tumor es maligno, como ya sabrán, y -aunque debería realizar unas cuantas pruebas, para asegurarme-, según los dictámenes médicos de hace dos años, resulta completamente inoperable.  
Tragué en seco y sentí como ardía mi pecho con la certeza de que me dejaría. De que no había ninguna salida.

- La solución más obvia, por supuesto... y la primera que propusieron algunos -señaló haciendo una pausa-... es la de transformar a Meg -las manos me temblaron y apreté los dientes. Ya sabía cuál era su reacción ante esa idea-. Pero Meg parece decidida a continuar siendo humana -concluyó Carlisle, asegurando lo que yo ya sabía. Levanté la vista y miré a Meg entre mis dedos con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Por qué? -susurré negando con la cabeza. Necesitaba escucharlo. Incluso si nos llamaba "monstruos" y se estremecía por el miedo. Así al menos habría una razón.

- Oh... -escuché decir a Edward a mis espaldas. Meg hizo caso omiso de su intromisión y bufó en mi dirección.

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? -soltó levantando una mano para señalarme, indicando a lo que se refería. Bajé la vista y noté que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No lo había notado antes.

- No había considerado eso -murmuró mi abuelo en tono pensativo. Volteé en mi asiento para verlo. Él permanecía de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y miraba a Meg directamente, concentrado en lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué? -le pregunté con tono monocorde. Después de un segundo su mirada bajó a mí y su ceño se frunció. Las palabras sonaron dudosas al salir de su boca.

- Al parecer, Meg ha notado tu... condición.

- ¿Mi condición? -pregunté. Volteé de nuevo al escuchar a Meg.

- De lobo, Will -susurró. Intenté comprender lo que me decía, pero algo no parecía encajar con la forma en la que hablaba, y con el tono que había adoptado su voz. Parecía... ¿feliz? Complacida, quizás.

- ¿Qué hay con que sea lobo? -murmuré con los dientes apretados.

- Claro... -esta vez fue la voz de mi padre la que me distrajo. ¿Qué… todo el mundo entendía excepto yo?

- ¿Podría por favor alguien... explicarme qué rayos sucede? -pregunté.

- Meg no quiere ser un vampiro si tú eres un lobo, William -esta vez fue Rosalie quien habló, pero su voz sonaba seca, inexpresiva. Me quedé en blanco cuando lo comprendí. Sopesé la idea por un segundo. Quizás no había querido ver lo obvio: Meg se negaba a continuar conmigo... _por mi causa_. Por mí. La habitación pareció doblarse en la dirección equivocada, volcando todo su peso sobre mí de repente.

- No... -susurré-. No soy un lobo... -miré las caras de mi familia rápidamente. Mi padre fruncía el ceño profundamente, su expresión me desmentía-. No lo era -me corregí. Me puse de pie con una nueva esperanza dándome fuerzas-. Puedo cambiarlo -agregué antes de comenzar a moverme, impulsado por una fuerza mucho mayor que la mía.

- Detente -me congelé en mi lugar al escuchar la voz de Meg a mis espaldas, sonaba autoritaria en cierta forma. Me di media vuelta y por un momento, todo lo demás desapareció de mi mente. Sólo la vi a ella. De pie, enfrentándome. Las manos me temblaron de nuevo, pero esperé a que hablara.

Después de un minuto de silencio, solté el aire que guardaba en mis pulmones en un suspiro que se asemejaba demasiado a un quejido.

- No quiero que hagas eso… -murmuró finalmente.

- ¿Qué haga qué? –susurré a mi vez.

- Volver… No quiero que vuelvas a ser infeliz por mi causa –me acerqué a ella muy rápido, hasta que mi rostro quedó a menos de veinte centímetros del suyo y apoyé mi mano en su mejilla. Hablé a través de los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa:

- ¿Es inoperable? –asintió. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no creí que mi expresión hubiera cambiado demasiado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo? –escupí. Frunció el ceño. Intenté tragar el nudo de mi garganta sin éxito y reprimí un sollozo mientras apoyaba mi frente en la de ella-. ¿Cuánto tiempo? –repetí en un tono más bajo, casi un susurro.

- Me hicieron el diagnóstico hace dos años –murmuró. Cerré los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto te queda ahora? –pregunté. Tardó bastante en responder, pero no fui capaz de abrir los ojos. No podía enfrentarme a su mirada.

- Un año… -susurró casi sin aire. Apreté los párpados y las manos me temblaron aún más-. Quizás menos… -agregó. Esta vez no fui capaz de retener las lágrimas. Sin abrir los ojos la besé una sola vez en los labios, como si así pudiera mantener su sabor en mi boca por siempre, y luego volví a recargar mi frente en la suya.

- No es suficiente –solté como pude y volteé para salir de la habitación. La escuché dar un paso en la misma dirección-. Que no me siga –pedí a mi familia cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. No esperé a que se mostraran de acuerdo, simplemente me eché a correr hacia el bosque. Necesitaba volver a ser lo que era… necesitaba cazar.

La simple sensación de alejarme de ella, aunque solo fuera por un par de horas, hacía que mi cuerpo entero temblara y se retorciera. Quería transformarme, más que cualquier otra cosa… bueno, más que _casi _cualquier otra cosa. Lo único que deseaba más que transformarme en ese preciso momento era encontrar una solución para Meg. Pasar toda la eternidad con ella.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras corría para quitar esa idea de mi mente. Tenía que concentrarme, y definitivamente, pensar en perderla no me ayudaba. Llegué a un punto alejado en el bosque después de unos minutos. Apoyé la palma de mi mano en la fría superficie del tronco de un árbol y jadeé como si de verdad necesitara el aire. Mi estómago se anudaba y se retorcía con el dolor. Solté un grito desde el fondo de mi pecho, por fin dejando salir el dolor como correspondía.

Caí de rodillas al piso, aun recargándome en el tronco, y lloré un buen rato… lloré como no podía permitírmelo frente a ella. Pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que moverme… avanzar. Sentí el familiar calor de la transformación en mi estómago y me estremecí por lo bien que se sentía. Pensé por un momento que ya nunca más lo sentiría extenderse por mi cuerpo… por lo menos no por mi decisión. Ya nunca correría por el bosque en mis cuatro patas, sintiéndome parte de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Sentí un inexplicable nudo en mi garganta. No podía sentirme mal por dejar algo que a penas y había probado. Me pasé las manos por la cara, secándola y sacudí la cabeza poniéndome de pie. Carraspeé un par de veces para aclararme la garganta e intenté mantenerme sereno. No podía permitirme perder el control a partir de ese momento… nunca más.

Inhalé con fuerza y cerré los ojos concentrándome. Hacía años que no cazaba, pero supuse que nada había cambiado. Escuché una manada de siervos a un par de kilómetros al Este, y corrí en esa dirección concentrándome solo en eso. Esperaba que la sed me quemara la garganta al permitirme percibir el perfume de esa forma. Me habría parecido tan tentador en otras épocas… ahora simplemente olían como un montón de animales. No como sangre, sólo como animales.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol observando a la manada. Fruncí el ceño a la nada cuando noté lo diferentes que eran mis movimientos y mis acciones. De haber sido unos cuantos meses antes, me hubiera abalanzado sobre uno de ellos, dominado completamente por la sed… pero ahora solo los observaba, nervioso por la ausencia de la dulce tortura que sería la sed para mí en este contexto.

Suspiré y me puse en movimiento casi en contra de mi propio cuerpo. Salté sobre uno de los animales más grandes y lo sostuve por el cuello para morderlo. Evité tomarme demasiado tiempo y lo desnuqué antes de clavar mis dientes a través de su piel. Cerré los ojos y succioné el cálido líquido exactamente por cinco segundos antes de apartarme y devolver violentamente todo lo que había llegado a beber. Me tomé el estómago con fuerza para intentar mantenerme en una pieza y tosí contra el suelo para expulsar los restos de sangre que quedaban en mi garganta.

Escupí un par de veces y luego gruñí al sentir el calor en mi estómago de nuevo en lugar de sentirlo en mi garganta. Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras intentaba controlarlo con desesperación. Me parecía imposible. Inclusive me sentía a mí mismo pensando como un lobo, comportándome como tal.

La imagen de Meg se formó ante mis ojos tan claramente como si la estuviera viendo. No podía permitirme fallar. _Fallarle._ Casi me arrastré entre los temblores para alejarme de la sangre, al parecer eso era lo que me hacía sentir a punto de entrar en fase. Caí de rodillas de nuevo a unos cuantos metros y mi estómago volvió a retorcerse provocándome arcadas. Ya no había nada que expulsar, así que solo sirvió para que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Mi mano se apoyó sobre una rama y la hice pedazos al apretar el puño a su alrededor, descargando en ella el exceso de fuerza. Cerré los ojos y lloré en silencio. Tenía que seguir, levantarme e intentarlo de nuevo… pero no tenía la fuerza para contrariar mis instintos de esa manera. No sabía cómo.

Quizás fue por el olor nauseabundo de la sangre… quizás porque me había acostumbrado tanto a su perfume dulzón que ya no me llamaba la atención, pero sé que no fui consciente de su presencia hasta que habló.

- ¿Will? –preguntó mi hermana en voz muy baja. No abrí los ojos. No me limpié el rostro. Ella era la única persona a la que le habría permitido verme en ese estado: miserable, humillado, perdido… derrotado. Arrugué la nariz cuando se acercó y me maldije a mí mismo internamente por hacerlo. Como si necesitara otra confirmación de que no era más que un simple lobo.

Hizo caso omiso a mi gesto, se puso a mi altura y me levantó un poco para poder abrazarme. No la había visto en todo el día, y me pregunté brevemente si estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, pero luego descarté la idea. De no saberlo ya me hubiera preguntado algo. Me sentí seguro rodeado por sus pequeños brazos, como si ella pudiera protegerme del dolor que sabía que sentiría por fracasar.

Era muy idiota pensar eso. No tenía sentido, pero aun así era cierto. Lloré como bebé en los brazos de mi hermanita por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y cuando me calmé se alejó para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban negros por la sed, y una puntada de envidia me invadió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? –me quejé. Su mandíbula se tensó aún más y recordé que estaba prácticamente cubierto de sangre-. Oh… lo siento –murmuré con la voz aun ahogada por el dolor, alejándome como pude de ella.

- No te preocupes –murmuró entre dientes-. No molesta tanto –mintió.

- Sé lo mucho que molesta –repliqué poniéndome de pie lentamente-. Solía sentirlo ¿recuerdas?

Me ofreció una mueca amarga. Recargué la espalda contra el árbol más cercano y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no puedo regresar? –susurré más para mí mismo que para ella. Sabía que me refería a volver a ser un híbrido.

- No lo sé –concedió después de un momento de silencio. Apreté los párpados con más fuerza y solté un suspiro largo antes de abrirlos finalmente.

- Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo –dije con un tono que pretendía ser seguro. Asintió una vez con la cabeza.

- Voy contigo –aseguró.

Tres intentos fallidos más fueron los necesarios para que Lexy comenzara a buscar otras alternativas. Una vez y otra vez había rechazado la sangre, temblando y sacudiéndome anticipando una transformación que luego era capaz de reprimir. Estaba completamente exhausto, pero no podía volver sin una respuesta. Había aprendido a recuperarme con más rapidez de las náuseas, sin importarme demasiado si no remitían para lanzarme al siguiente intento.

- Quédate aquí –me había ordenado mi hermana cuando parecía que ya no había esperanzas.

La escuché intentando mantenerme sereno y no hacer preguntas. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que se traía entre manos, pero realmente esperaba estar equivocado.

Esta vez sí la escuché antes de que hablara, aunque sus pasos era increíblemente sigilosos. Cuando levanté la vista vi lo que me temía: Lexy traía consigo una pequeña bolsa que me resultaba demasiado conocida. Me estremecí. La idea de probar sangre humana, incluso si no debía matar a nadie para conseguirla, era… inconcebible.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. No podía quitar los ojos de la sangre que cargaba. Casi no podía olerla, o quizás solo no quería hacerlo. Quizás… solo quizás no quería percibir la nota de humanidad en esa sangre, la nota de monstruosidad en lo que intentaba hacer. Lexy se detuvo a un par de pasos de mí y colocó el envase en el suelo, delante de mis ojos.

- Estaré en la casa –murmuró luego en voz muy baja y asentí con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del líquido carmesí. Sopesé por largos minutos lo que planeaba hacer, en lo que pensaba convertirme. Todo lo que había sido, todo lo que había odiado por años. Recliné la cabeza contra el árbol en el que me apoyaba y cerré los ojos. Detrás de mis párpados se formó la clara e inconfundible imagen de Meg… y luego a su lado, igualmente cristalina, la de Becky. La vida que había robado, y quien me había robado la vida. Ambas hombro a hombro en mi mente.

¿Cuántas "Beckys" morirían por mi egoísmo? ¿Por mis ansias de mantener a Meg conmigo? Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y solté un quejido. Intenté borrar la imagen de Meg, sentir lo que sería que desapareciera de mi vida, y el dolor fue simplemente insoportable. Tenía que hacerlo. Perderla no era una opción.

Me incorporé y me estiré hasta tomar la bolsa con mi temblorosa mano. No tenía otra opción. Rasgué una de las esquinas con cuidado y olisqueé el contenido: grave error. Eso fue más que demasiado para mí. Esta vez los temblores fueron incontrolables, implacables… inevitables. Antes de poder entender por qué la bolsa había caído al suelo, ya estaba sobre mis cuatro patas. El dolor de la transformación había vuelto, pero solo se sumaba a los demás, siendo imposible de comparar con el del fracaso que me embargaba. Era imposible. La certeza hizo que aullara sin poder evitarlo. Era un lobo… _y siempre lo sería._


	16. De rodillas

**Capítulo 16 De rodillas **

Vi como el Sol cambiaba de lugar mientras corría. Necesitaba escapar. No planeaba irme en realidad -jamás la hubiera dejado-, pero necesitaba encontrar algo de paz. Aunque fuera por un segundo, aunque fuera solo una ilusión. Así que corrí por el bosque en mi forma de lobo hasta que finalmente fui capaz de transformarme de nuevo. De todos modos no me detuve.

Me concentré en las hojas de los árboles pasando a los lados de mí cuerpo, distorsionadas por la velocidad. Cerraba los ojos con las pocas que me rozaban el rostro, como intentando detenerme. No lo hice. Al llegar al borde del bosque que daba con el acantilado, simplemente continué corriendo hasta que no hubo más suelo debajo de mis pies. La caída fue rápida y limpia, el agua probablemente estaba helada, pero mi maldita temperatura la compensaba. Me quedé bajo ella un largo rato, todo el que fui capaz de soportar sin aire y luego salí a la superficie por un segundo para tomar una profunda bocanada.

Cuando era híbrido, el mar era lo único capaz de acallar un poco las voces de las mentes de los demás, sin las cuales ahora me sentía tan vacío… pero ahora no hacía nada contra las voces de mi propia conciencia. El nudo en mi garganta no se iba, no importaba cuanto tiempo me sumergiera.

Volver a la casa me parecía algo increíblemente humillante. ¿Cómo podía volver sin una solución? Meg tenía razón, no me había visto a mí mismo claramente en las últimas semanas… ser un licántropo se había colado en mi naturaleza sin que yo lo decidiera. Arraigándose mucho más de lo que pensé que fuera posible. Y se sentía bien, no podía negar que me gustaba, pero la sensación de libertad no era nada comparado con tener a Meg a mi lado.

Salí del agua después de un rato, resignado a volver con la cabeza gacha, pero cuando me acerqué a la casa, simplemente no fui capaz de enfrentar ese futuro. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no era lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Que no podía evitar transformarme? Desvié mis pasos hacia la casa de mis padres cuando pensé en una excusa: necesitaba ropa.

Solo planeaba tomarme un segundo, aun con la esperanza de que una solución apareciera mágicamente frente a mis ojos, pero cuando entré a mi habitación -luego de ponerme un par de pantalones de papá-, me dejé caer en la cama y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Continuaba dándole vueltas en mi cabeza. Pensar en transformarla para luego tener que pasar la eternidad sin poder amarla era físicamente doloroso. ¿Por qué no podía escoger? ¿Por qué no podía volver a ser lo que era? ¿Por qué todos los caminos que pensaba terminaban en tragedia? Gruñí al aire, odiándome a mí mismo y a mí naturaleza más que nunca. Era tan inútil…

Al abrir los ojos mi corazón se encogió desconcertado. Mi habitación se veía más oscura, como si la luz no se filtrara desde afuera… pero la oscuridad no evitaba que viera el panorama: miles de arañazos marcaban las paredes y los muebles como gruesas y familiares cicatrices. Me incorporé, sentándome en la cama y miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba roto, despedazado o maltratado. Nada permanecía en una pieza.

Solté un quejido. ¿Cuándo había hecho semejante desastre? Lo había arruinado todo. Volteé al escuchar un eco de mi propio lamento, y vi un lobo. Un lobo blanco se agazapaba en el rincón al que había mirado segundos antes. Era un lobo imponente por su tamaño, pero su postura era lamentable, patética. Parecía torturado, quejándose como perro, gimoteando en un tono muy bajo.

Di un paso en su dirección, pero en cuanto me moví se irguió para mirarme amenazante. Era enorme y muy claro, contrastante con la negrura que nos rodeaba. Me mostró los dientes al ponerse en posición de pelea, pero aunque hice lo mismo, mi cuerpo no tembló ni un poco. Con un gruñido gutural saltó hacia mí… pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, me desperté sobresaltado en mi cama.

Intenté controlar mi respiración con todas mis fuerzas. No estaba solo. Tragué con dificultad y me aclaré la garganta.

- No quería despertarte –murmuró Meg en voz baja. Permanecía sentada a mi lado, en el borde del colchón. Hice una mueca y me cubrí el rostro de nuevo. Verla tan despreocupada casi me causaba nauseas. No me incorporé para mirarla mientras hablaba, no era capaz.

- Meg, yo no pude –sus dedos se posaron en mi boca interrumpiendo mi frase.

- Shh… no pienses en eso, todo está bien –susurró. No me descubrí el rostro, y disimulé la lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla limpiándola con la mano. Después de un largo momento tomé su mano entre las mías y besé sus dedos antes de incorporarme sobre mis codos.

- Lo siento tanto… -solté junto con un suspiro. Se inclinó sobre mí para besarme en los labios con dulzura.

- Jamás quise que lo hicieras –murmuró cerca de mi cara.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quiero que seas feliz, Will… no lo eras cuando te conocí. Jamás estuviste conforme con ser lo que eras.

- Soy feliz contigo –repliqué.

- Jamás te he visto más feliz que cuando te vi corriendo por el bosque. O que cuando regresaste de la caminata con tu padre el otro día.

- Eso no-

- No quiero que renuncies a eso por mí –me cortó.

- No dejaré de intentarlo –respondí bastante a la defensiva. Suspiró profundamente, y su perfume me desacomodó las ideas por un segundo.

- Lo sé –dijo resignada-. Pero desearía que no lo hicieras.

Me incorporé completamente, sentándome frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba. Puse mi mano en su mejilla para que me mirara.

- Eres lo que más amo en el mundo, Meg. Daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de evitar lo que te pasa –puso los ojos en blanco y endurecí un poco mi tono de voz en respuesta, para que supiera que hablaba en serio-. Lo que sea. _Todo_. No quiero tener que vivir sin ti –confesé en un susurro muy bajo. No existían palabras suficientes para lograr que me comprendiera.

Esperé a que replicara, pero en lugar de eso solo llevó sus labios a los míos una vez más. Le devolví el beso, como si con eso pudiera decírselo todo. Rogando porque lo entendiera.

En los meses siguientes no me detuve. Seguí intentándolo. Pero cada fracaso me hundía más en la situación. Salía e intentaba cazar, una y otra vez, pero todo lo que lograba era perder el tiempo y regresar frustrado. Los síntomas de Meg comenzaron a manifestarse con más frecuencia, o quizás era porque ahora yo sabía qué buscar. Ella intentaba ocultarlos, disimularlos, pero cada vez con menos éxito. Mi mundo entero se venía a abajo cada vez que perdía el equilibrio, o que las palabras se le confundían. Eso solo hacía que yo tratara con más fuerzas. Con todas mis fuerzas.

La manada vino a hablarme en cuanto se enteraron de lo que sucedía. Meg vio a los lobos fuera de la casa al tiempo que yo detectaba su olor. Había sido su alpha por menos de un día, y aun así me costó un mundo hacerles entender que no podía seguir en la manada. Convencerme a mí mismo era un problema diferente. Sentía una extraña conexión con ellos. Una que jamás había sentido antes de transformarme en un quileute, en parte de la tribu. Pero no era suficiente. Ser parte de algo ya no era lo que buscaba. Meg no era parte de lo que era, ella lo era todo. Micah fue quien peor lo tomó. Era el más joven de todos, y eso hacía que no comprendiera las consecuencias de que yo me quedara en la manada. Enfrentar sus rostros decepcionados fue difícil. Pero no peor que lo que se avecinaba. Cuando se marcharon entré a la casa. Meg se había sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Desearía que no hicieras esto –murmuró.

- Yo desearía que dejaras de decir eso –repliqué.

- Es que no pareces escucharme –respondió.

- Lo haré cuando digas algo que tenga sentido –le sonreí con sorna, pero mi comentario no pareció causarle gracia. Suspiré. Su expresión era seria y malhumorada. No había dejado de intentar disuadirme de la única salida que yo consideraba viable. Según ella, yo no podría ser feliz si me transformaba en híbrido de nuevo. Según yo, eso era increíblemente ridículo. Y por eso todas nuestras discusiones terminaban igual.

Yo simplemente no podía creer que sus razones fueran tan simples. Cada noche me dormía con la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza de que algo más debía temer. Quizás mis temores eran fundados, y ella no quería transformarse por miedo a volverse un monstruo. O quizás yo no era suficiente… eso era lo más lógico.

- Ojalá lo hicieras… -susurró.

- ¿El qué? –suspiró profundamente.

- Escucharme –puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a la nevera para tomar una botella de agua. Bebí un sorbo mientras la miraba apoyado en el aparador.

- Sí te escucho –repliqué-. Es sólo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides, Meg.

- Te pido que estés conmigo… -apreté los dientes. Lo que me pedía era exactamente lo contrario, me pedía que la dejara ir.

- Me pides que esté contigo ahora. Lo que pase luego no podría importarte menos.

- ¿Disculpa? –sonó indignada. Vale, tal vez no debí haber dicho eso-. ¿Crees que no me importa? –levantó la voz al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y vi sus manos temblando-. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí enfrentarme a esto? ¿Crees que quiero dejarte atrás?

Me quedé muy quieto, en realidad no sabía qué decirle. No podía pensar en nada para responderle. Para hacerle saber que la apoyaba, que estaría ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara.

- Tú… -comenzó, y luego pareció balbucear algo que no llegué a captar completamente.

- ¿Meg? –le pregunté. Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero las palabras no parecían tener sentido. Los sonidos no llegaban a formarlas completamente-. Meg ¿estás bien? –le pregunté. Me envaré y la botella que llevaba se estrelló contra el piso cuando Meg perdió el equilibrio.

Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude, atrapándola antes de que cayera. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas al mirar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- ¡Carlisle! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de que no era necesario que gritara. Menos de un segundo después, él estaba junto a mí, en el piso.

Me preguntó sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta el sofá. La conté en pocas palabras lo anterior al desmayo. Asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba una linterna del bolsillo y la apuntaba hacia los ojos de Meg.

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está bien? –pregunté con las palabras atropellándose las unas a las otras.

- Solo se desmayó –respondió rápidamente, aunque en tono sereno-. Pero de todos modos necesito hacerle algunas pruebas.

Carlisle dijo que lo que sucedía era normal en "las condiciones en que se encontraba Meg". Casi me deshago cuando me explicó que los síntomas solo podrían empeorar de ahí en adelante.

El proceso se repitió un par de veces más. Meg presentaba algún problema y yo la llevaba con Carlisle. Creí que con el tiempo me acostumbraría a que de repente dejara de hablar, o a los desmayos, o las jaquecas, pero era todo lo contrario: cada vez resultaba peor. Cada vez el reloj dentro de mi cabeza sonaba con más fuerza.

Cuando los problemas se volvieron más habituales, Carlisle sugirió que Meg se quedara en la mansión principal, para así poder cuidarla más adecuadamente. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero en realidad prefería no preguntar. Por lo menos por el momento. Creo que Jasper tuvo algo que ver con la reacción de Meg a la propuesta, ya que accedió casi sin oponer objeciones.

Esta mañana el dolor de cabeza parecía afectarle más que nunca. Había preferido no desayunar y volver a la cama a recostarse un rato, esperando que se le pasara. La acompañé y me quedé de pie cerca de su cama, fingiendo mirar por la ventana. Pero todo lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos eran las posibilidades que se esfumaban poco a poco, y los intentos fallidos que había tenido hasta el momento, de volverme híbrido de nuevo. Me había vuelto bastante bueno en ocultar ese tipo de cosas: me desmoronaba, cada pedazo de mí cayendo y destruyéndose a mis pies, pero era capaz de fingir que no era así… por ella.

Pasamos casi media hora sin decir una palabra, hasta pensé que quizás estuviera comenzando a dormirse, pero suspiró llenando sus pulmones y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Estaba reprimiendo un quejido, podía verlo. Hice una mueca.

- No deberías estar sufriendo por esto –susurré.

- ¿Y qué propones? –soltó en tono irónico y de mala gana.

- Sabes lo que propongo –repliqué con la voz seca.

- Y tú sabes que no quiero transformarme –me llevé las manos a la cabeza y caminé por el cuarto para luego sentarme en la silla del otro lado de su cama.

- ¿Te importaría decirme por qué? –pregunté con los dientes apretados y mis manos comenzando a temblar. Meg se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

- Ya te dije por qué.

- Sí, sí… quieres que sea feliz –solté sarcástico. Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz de Carlisle desde abajo. Habló más alto de lo necesario, para que ambos fuéramos capaces de escucharlo.

- ¿William? –preguntó. Ambos prestamos atención-. Iremos de caza –anunció. Probablemente no podían evitar escuchar todo lo que decíamos, y querían darnos algo de privacidad-. Meg ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, Doctor Cullen, muchas gracias –musitó ella en un tono normal.

- Genial. De todos modos todos llevaremos nuestros celulares, así que búscame si me necesitan –agregó.

- Gracias –respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los escuché salir uno a uno, hasta que la casa quedó vacía. Esperé hasta que se alejaran para volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices, Meg? –susurré.

- ¿No te digo qué?

- La verdad –respondí en voz baja-. ¿Es que te asusta ser un vampiro? ¿Te molesta la idea de beber sangre? Dímelo, Meg. Lo entenderé, créeme.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento que se me hizo eterno. Me removí en la silla para acercarme más a ella y puse mi mano en el costado de su rostro con mucha suavidad, haciendo que me mirara.

- Por favor… -susurré viéndola directamente a los ojos. Hizo una mueca con la boca y dudó otro segundo. Aunque ahora sabía que me lo diría, siempre funcionaba pedirle las cosas de esa manera.

- ¿La verdad? –murmuró después de unos segundos. Asentí con la cabeza sin alejarme-. Bueno… al principio, cuando me hablaste sobre lo que eras…

- ¿Sí? –intenté que mi voz no se quebrara. Ya estaba esperando la descripción del miedo, de la duda.

- Me contaste sobre la sed –asentí de nuevo.

- ¿Es eso lo que te asusta? ¿Qué tendrás sed? –adiviné.

- ¿Me dejarás terminar? –soltó levantando una ceja. Bajé la mirada.

- Lo siento –murmuré con un tono bajo. Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándome más de frente.

- Cuando me lo contaste, hice memoria –continuó-. Las primeras veces que te vi, te comportabas tan extraño… -sonrió más para sí misma que para mí- llegabas de la nada y te marchabas igual de rápido…

Hizo una larga pausa, en la que miró por encima de mi hombro, con los ojos perdidos, como si estuviera intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. No la interrumpí.

- Creí que estabas loco… pero luego, cuando me hablaste sobre lo que eras… entendí que quizás no era culpa tuya –volvió a mirarme y buscó mis ojos cuando yo desvié la mirada-. Era la sed ¿cierto? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- En parte –admití cuadrando los hombros-. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto…

- Ahora que lo pienso… que miro hacia atrás… eras una persona diferente, Will. Siempre dolorido, siempre ocultando lo mucho que te molestaba. No quiero que vuelvas a sentir eso.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Pasaría por cualquier cosa por ti –negó con la cabeza, indicándome que continuaría.

- Es que ese no es el punto… sé que tú realmente crees eso, pero lo que digo es que eres una persona diferente ahora, Will.

- Sigo siendo el mismo –la contradije.

- No. No lo eres… Yo te vi cambiar. Te vi volverte más humano, más relajado, más feliz… _Vi_el cambio. Hasta pienso que en algún nivel tuve un poco de la culpa.

Hice un mohín. Ella era totalmente responsable por mi felicidad, pero apreté los labios para no decírselo. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era de mi conveniencia darle la razón en ningún aspecto. No lo dije, pero estaba seguro de que ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿Estás pensando en decir algo que tenga sentido, o continuarás divagando por mucho tiempo más? –dije en lugar de darle la razón. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, haciéndome frente.

- Lo que quiero decir –soltó en un tono más alto y separando las palabras como si yo tuviera dificultades para comprenderla-, es que no creo que puedas volver a ser lo que eras.

- Jamás dejé de ser un híbrido –contraataqué. Me respondió con un bufido irónico y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Oh… ¿En serio? –escupió levantando las cejas-. Así que comenzaste a cazar ¿cierto?

No respondí, simplemente apreté la mandíbula con fuerza e intenté evitar el temblor de mis manos.

- Y _por supuesto_ que las manos te tiemblan por la sed, ¿no? –agregó-.

- Es una posibilidad –repliqué con la barbilla en alto.

- Ay, por favor –puso los ojos en blanco-. Ya ni siquiera tienes sed

- ¡Claro que tengo sed! –mentí. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Por supuesto que no, no has tenido sed en meses –casi gritó.

- Siempre tengo sed –volví a mentir. Levantó la barbilla desafiante.

- ¿Ah, sí? –soltó irónica.

- Sí –dije simplemente.

- Pues pruébalo –_maldición._

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo pruebes. Si es cierto que aún tienes sed, pruébalo.

- ¿Y cómo rayos se supone que haga eso? –levanté la voz alejándome. Todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era "por favor que no diga lo que creo que dirá".

- Muérdeme –_y lo dijo._Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y volteé para que no viera la mueca de asco se asomó por mi rostro. Hablé sin mirarla.

- Ay, por favor… no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo –la reté.

- Claro que la tengo. Si es verdad lo que dices, quiero que me muerdas. Quiero ver en tus ojos la sed.

- Eso es totalmente ridículo, Meg –solté volteando de nuevo, encarándola. Levantó aún más la barbilla.

- No lo es –me contradijo. Levanté una mano en su dirección para que dejara de decir estupideces.

- Además, solo serviría para lastimarte ¿qué diferencia haría? Soy lo que soy ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo? –soltó una carcajada amarga.

- Eres tú el que no puede aceptarlo, Will… y lo siento, pero no te creo. No creo que puedas volver –iba a replicar, pero levantó una mano en mi dirección y se bajó de la cama para acercarse a mí-. Lo siento, pero simplemente no te creo… creo que eres un lobo y no quiero vivir para siempre si no puedo estar contigo.

Solté un quejido y me acerqué a ella aún más, apoyando mi mano en su mejilla y haciendo que subiera la vista, que mantenía clavada en el piso.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –susurré cerca de su rostro-. Meg… te amaría sin importar lo que fueras… lo que fuéramos ambos.

Sentí que intentaba torturarme cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La limpié con la boca y luego la besé en los labios una vez.

- Siempre te amaré, Meg… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y jamás… _jamás_ dejaré de amarte –remarqué.

- Pues entonces muérdeme –susurró casi sin voz. Solté un largo suspiro y la miré a los ojos por un momento. Solos nosotros dos, desafiándonos con la mirada el uno al otro. Cerré los ojos y acerqué mi rostro a su cuello, inhalando despacio su perfume, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir la nota de sabor que solía sentir al principio. Todo lo que sentí fue su embriagante perfume, pero lo que despertaba en mí, no era precisamente la sed. Paseé mis labios casi rozándolos con su suave piel. Se estremeció, pero no la besé. En lugar de eso dirigí mi boca hasta su oído y hablé en voz muy baja.

- No planeo lastimarte, Meg… -dije justo antes de besar el hueco de detrás de su oreja. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para darme mejor acceso y yo sonreí contra su piel. Me gustaba probarme a mí mismo que era capaz de distraerla cuando me lo proponía.

Suspiró y sentí sus manos en mis hombros, usándolos para pegar su cuerpo al mío un poco. Yo, por mi parte, estaba más que consiente de mis manos. Una de ellas se enredaba en la tela de su camiseta, en el costado de su cintura, mientras que la otra se paseaba a sus anchas por la curva de su espalda.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunté cuando se pegó más a mí, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- De maravilla –aseguró poniéndose de puntillas para buscar mi boca con la suya. Gruñí contra sus labios antes de devolverle el beso, dejándole todo de mí con él. Mis manos bajaron hasta el borde de su blusa y la quité por encima de su cabeza cuando se alejó unos centímetros. Hizo lo mismo con mi playera, para luego apoyar sus manos en mis brazos suavemente.

Estuve a punto de gritar cuando se pegó a mí de nuevo, y luché por ser lo más delicado posible. No quería lastimarla… moría de miedo de hacerle daño. Pero cuando sus manos se colaron entre nuestros cuerpos para deshacer los botones de sus jeans, casi no pude contener mis ansias. La tomé de la cintura e hice que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera para luego caminar hasta la cama con ella a cuestas.

La apoyé suavemente en el colchón y me alejé para quitar sus molestos pantalones de a poco, prolongando el momento mientras lo hacía, rozando sus suaves piernas con las yemas de mis dedos. Adoraba ver la forma en la que se estremecía por mis caricias, la forma en la que reaccionaba cuando la miraba a los ojos mientras paseaba mis labios por su piel.

Ambos comenzamos a vestirnos cuando recuperamos el aliento. Ninguno de nosotros quería que mi familia nos atrapara desnudos en la cama. Mientras acomodábamos las sábanas un poco, para que no fuera tan evidente el desastre, Meg me miró sonriéndome con melancolía desde el otro lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté. Negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

- Nada, es solo que…

- ¿Qué? –insté cuando se quedó callada.

- Es que extraño dormir contigo –soltó levantando la vista finalmente. Levanté una ceja en su dirección-. Literalmente –aclaró.

- Oh –solté cuando lo entendí. Y para ser sincero, yo también extrañaba quedarme dormido con ella en mi pecho-. Bueno, ¿qué me dices de una siesta? –pregunté con una sonrisa, que de inmediato se contagió a su hermoso rostro.

Nos recostamos vestidos encima de las cobijas y Meg se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente. Por mi parte, me quedé mirándola un buen rato. Su sueño no era tranquilo. Se removía inquieta y balbuceaba sin sentido de vez en cuando. Pensé que quizás necesitara espacio, así que con mucho cuidado, me salí de la cama y me senté en la silla que había a un lado, tomando su mano con la mía, para que supiera que no me había ido, y descansando la cabeza sobre mi brazo.

Supongo que debo haberme dormido, porque un sonido agudo y constante me despertó. Miré alrededor y una máquina con pantalla con fondo negro me indicaba con un pitido penetrante el ritmo del corazón de Meg… un ritmo lento y cansino que resultaba muy preocupante. La miré por un segundo esperando que sus ojos se abrieran… pero jamás lo harían: el sonido se volvió un silbido ininterrumpido cuando la línea en la pantalla se hizo plana.

- ¡Meg! –grité y me puse de pie de repente. Abrí los ojos y el salto de mi propio cuerpo sobre la cama me despertó. Estaba recostado de nuevo junto a ella. Respiré agitadamente y contuve el quejido que me subía por la garganta y me desgarraba el pecho.

- Shh… -murmuró tocándome el rostro para tranquilizarme- Aún estoy aquí –agregó contra mi pecho cuando la abracé con fuerza, entendiendo la pesadilla que me había torturado, que aún me torturaba.


	17. Sacrificio

**Bueno, acá les dejo el último capí… Falta el epílogo, así que aguanten los tomatazos por un tiempito más! Gracias por leer! Muchos besos!**

**Capítulo 17 Sacrificio**

En cuanto fui capaz de calmarme, Meg volvió a dormirse. Miré la hora en el reloj de la mesa de luz, y marcaba cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Suspiré y miré al techo durante bastante tiempo. Mi pesadilla no se había marchado de mi mente. Y el problema era que no era una pesadilla en realidad, era un futuro, uno posible y palpable… que bien podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me moví lentamente cuando escuché que la familia se acercaba a unos cuantos kilómetros -tal vez unos diez-. Me levanté muy despacio quitando a Meg de mi pecho y caminé por la habitación sin hacer ruido. Bajé las escaleras a la carrera y salí, para luego adentrarme en el bosque lo más rápido que pude en la dirección en la que los escuchaba.

- ¡William! –soltó Carlisle al verme-. ¿Está bien Meg? –preguntó apresurado. Asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome hipócrita. Por supuesto que ella no estaba bien. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que necesitaba hablarles. Sin embargo, sabía que él no se refería a eso.

- Necesito hablarles. A todos –agregué mirando cada uno de los rostros mientras se terminaban de acercar, instalándose como un público ante mí. Tragué en seco y aclaré mi garganta.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mi madre dando un paso adelante. Papá ya había salido de fase y estaba a su lado, como recordándome lo que perdería. El lazo entre ellos casi podía verse, tantearse. El nudo en mi garganta volvió a formarse, pero hablé a través de él.

- Necesito que transformen a Meg –solté de una vez.

- ¿Entonces accedió? –preguntó Carlisle dando un paso al frente. Fruncí el ceño.

- No exactamente –murmuré entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? –esta vez fue la tía Rose quien habló. Cerré los ojos al escuchar su tono de reproche. No querría escuchar lo que diría-. ¿En contra de su voluntad? –preguntó.

- Es la única salida –susurré con la voz quebrada. Había intentado sonar convencido, pero las manos me temblaban y mi corazón se estremecía con la idea.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Rosalie estaba a punto de replicar, pero Emmett la había acallado pasando un brazo por sus hombros y manteniéndola a su lado. Agradecí internamente, pero no tuve tiempo siquiera de respirar. Edward se hizo cargo de eso.

- Rosalie tiene razón, William… no puedes transformarla en contra de su voluntad -Rose asintió y Bella frunció el ceño.

- Pues la única opción que me queda es dejarla morir –anuncié estremeciéndome.

- No pueden estar hablando en serio –susurró Lexy desde el costado de Carlisle. Dio un paso adelante y enfrentó a los demás a mi lado. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Creen que todo estará mejor si la enfermedad simplemente sigue su curso? –preguntó levantando las cejas.

- La enfermedad fue lo que le tocó –replicó Rosalie, escupiendo las palabras. La miré sin ser capaz de creer lo que decía. No tenía idea de cuál sería mi expresión, pero vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jasper cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro para acercarse un poco más a mí.

- Pues también le tocó formar parte de esta familia, Rose –anunció Bella a su vez, dando un paso adelante también, para unirse a nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Edward la miró anonadado-… Y eso significa que tiene otras opciones.

- Opciones _y decisiones_ que deberían ser tomadas a conciencia –respondió Carlisle.

- No podemos obligarla a ser algo que no quiere ser –lo secundó Edward. Fruncí el ceño aún más.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quiere serlo? –preguntó Emmett. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada de muerte-. ¡Solo es una pregunta! –se excusó-. Quiero saber si pensó específicamente algo como "vampiros asquerosos, prefiero estar muerta"

Esta vez fue Edward el que hizo una mueca, aunque yo tampoco pude evitar reaccionar. La frase hizo que me estremeciera.

- No, en realidad no lo ha pensado. Sólo piensa en lo mucho que sufriría si William fuera un lobo y ella un vampiro. Sabe que sería imposible estar juntos.

- Claro que no –repliqué. La mitad de la familia bufó, desmintiéndome. Apreté los dientes y bajé la mirada.

- Y también… -agregó en voz baja. Todos lo miramos.

- ¿También qué? –preguntó Lexy.

- Bueno… cree que si William se transformara en híbrido de nuevo, la olvidaría –papá fue quien bufó ahora, al igual que yo mismo.

- Jamás la olvidaría –respondí con la mandíbula aún más tensa.

- Sabe que la imprimación es solo parte de tu lado lupino –explicó como si yo no lo hubiera interrumpido. Me temblaron las manos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que siente? –pregunté mirando a Jasper. Él hizo una mueca.

- Miedo –respondió simplemente. Solté un quejido.

- No puedo dejarla ir… -murmuré intentando convencerlos una vez más.

- Es que ese es el punto, hijo… -respondió mi padre acercándose un poco junto con mamá-. Algo así te destrozaría… si ella es transformada, jamás será lo mismo –susurró con la voz quebrada. Un lobo y una vampiresa no podrían estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué no? –susurré.

- Mírate –dijo simplemente-. Ahora mismo estás esforzándote horrores por no transformarte. Sería imposible…

- No me importa… no puedo perderla.

- La perderías de todas formas –replicó en un hilo de voz. Apreté los puños con fuerza por la crueldad de la verdad en su comentario. Ya no había salida. De todas formas, miré a mamá de reojo y luego a él de nuevo, levantando la barbilla.

- ¿Tú la dejarías morir? –pregunté. Sus ojos reflejaron la tortura que le producía el simple hecho de escuchar esa palabra referida a mamá.

- Lo siento, William, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a transfor-

La voz de Carlisle se cortó cuando un sonido atrajo mi atención desde la casa. Un sonido sordo de algo cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Meg! –grité al tiempo que comenzaba a correr en esa dirección, seguido por las reacciones ligeramente más lentas del resto de mi familia. Unos cuantos segundos después estaba junto a ella, que se convulsionaba violentamente en el piso de la habitación. La abracé con fuerza para detenerla y que no se hiciera daño. Cada uno de sus movimientos se sentía como una patada al centro de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y lloré en silencio junto a su oído mientras susurraba palabras que pretendían tranquilizarla. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero cuando finalmente se calmó, me parecía que habían sido horas.

Cuando mi familia logró hacerme reaccionar, me levanté y apoyé a Meg en la cama. Se veía desmadejada sobre el colchón, lánguida y sin vida. Cerré los ojos para evitar la imagen y le pregunté a Carlisle si ella estaría bien. Una mueca dudosa fue todo lo que recibí a cambio. No podía culparlo: la palabra "bien" era demasiado para una situación como esa. Tragué con dificultad y volví a cerrar los ojos mientras hablaba.

- ¿Despertará? –pregunté simplemente mientras lo escuchaba inyectarle algo a Meg en el brazo. Evité llorar, así tardaría más en responderme.

- Hoy sí –soltó después de suspirar. Abrí los ojos, pero no para inspeccionar su rostro. No miraba nada en realidad. No hubiera podido aunque quisiera.

- Acompáñame –casi ordené mirando en su dirección sin verlo realmente aun. Me incliné para darle un beso en la frente de Meg-. Vuelvo en un segundo –susurré y me volví para salir de la habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí me apoyé contra ella y cerré los ojos, masajeándome las sienes con el pulgar y el índice de mi mano derecha. Mi mano izquierda la mantenía a mi espalda, en el picaporte, por si escuchaba algún ruido dentro del cuarto. Por si Meg me necesitaba. Suspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos, aunque continué con la mirada clavada en el techo.

- No puedo seguir así… -susurré soltando el aire de a poco-. Esto es demasiado. No puedo seguir viendo cómo se desvanece la única oportunidad de salvarla. No puedo seguir viéndola sufrir, rogando por que cuando salga de un cuarto no sea la última vez que la vea con vida.

- Will… -escuché desde dentro de la habitación, y sentí que el aire volvía un poco a mis pulmones. Aunque por supuesto, no del todo. Giré el picaporte para que escuchara movimiento y supiera que no estaba sola, pero no entré. No me moví en ninguna otra forma. Sólo bajé el tono de mi voz para que no pudiera escucharme desde dentro del cuarto.

- Me pidió que la mordiera –anuncié de repente. Rápido, conciso. Miré al techo mientras hablaba, pero sabía cuáles serían las expresiones de la familia. Incluso sabía lo que estarían pensando-. Quiere asegurarse de que soy un híbrido. De que continúo siéndolo.

Casi podía imaginarme lo que pasaría por sus mentes en ese momento. Había un tema en el aire que nunca ninguno de nosotros tocaba. La razón por la que me había encerrado tanto tiempo en mi habitación. La razón por la que siempre me había considerado un monstruo: yo era ponzoñoso. Ese veneno era lo que me había llevado a morder a Becky. Las ansias, la ponzoña quemando mi garganta se había vuelto insoportable al sentir su esencia en el bosque ese día de caza.

Al parecer, sólo los hombres de esta estúpida especie salida de una pesadilla lo éramos. Mi madre seguro no lo había sido… pero Carlisle pensaba que sus genes podían transmitirlo sin necesidad de que ella lo fuera. Esa había sido la "explicación médica". Especulaciones, solo simples teorías y nada más. Nada era seguro cuando se trataba de nosotros.

Escuché a varios protestar, argumentando que no sabíamos si aún seguía siendo venenoso… pero sólo continué hablando en voz baja, obligándolos a callar si querían escucharme.

- Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –dije muy seguro-. Si no me dejan otra opción… si no quieren transformarla sin su consentimiento –corregí-, eso es lo que sucederá.

Bajé la vista del techo, irguiéndome un poco, intentando cuadrar mis hombros, y los miré uno por uno.

- No pienso dejarla ir. No es una opción –solté remarcando cada palabra, e inmediatamente después abrí la puerta y entré al cuarto, dejando a mi familia para que lidiara con mi advertencia. Tenía que decírselos. Tenían que saber que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Will? –me llamó Meg cuando me vio. Sonaba como una pregunta. Me acerqué para sentarme en la silla de un lado de su cama y le tomé la mano entre las mías.

- Sí… -susurré intentando que no se me quebrara la voz- ¿Cómo te sientes? –agregué apoyando el dorso de mis dedos en su frente, chequeando su temperatura, más como un movimiento mecánico que como algo realmente necesario.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró alrededor. Parecía confundida. Le pasé un brazo por la espalda y la ayudé a incorporarse.

- Bien–respondió quedamente-… creo –agregó después un poco más dudosa. Fruncí el ceño, pero no pudo verlo.

- ¿Puedo traerte algo? –pregunté en voz baja. Negó con la cabeza y terminó de incorporarse para mirarme de frente. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para controlar mi expresión.

Suspiró pesadamente y me senté en el borde de la cama para poder pasar mejor mi brazo por sus hombros. Estuve a punto de decir algo, de suplicarle de nuevo… pero no lo hice. Quise arrodillarme, quise tirarme a sus pies, pero me contuve. Simplemente pasé mi mano por su espalda con suavidad, intentando consolarle. Intentando que supiera que estaba ahí para ella.

Ocho meses ya habían pasado desde que supe que Meg no tenía otra salida. Su condición había empeorado sin que yo pareciera capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. Millones de veces había sacado el tema de su transformación frente a mi familia. Y millones de veces había obtenido la misma respuesta: "no sin su consentimiento".

Ahora permanecía de pie mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Carlisle había acomodado una vía de suero y una pantalla con un "bip" constante a un lado de su cama. Todo era demasiado parecido a mis pesadillas.

A pesar de que la tenue brisa que llegaba desde fuera se sentía bien, mi corazón se rompía un poco más cada vez que el sonido constante se alteraba de cualquier forma. Sabía demasiado bien que sus latidos estaban contados. Sabía que se me acababa el tiempo, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

Ahora era Rosalie quien estaba sentada en el sillón que ubicaron junto a la cama. Ya no confiaban en mí para dejarme solo con ella. Establecieron guardias para… "protegerla", según dijeron. No podía creer cuando escuché ese término. Como si yo no pensara más que en ella. Más que en buscar una posible solución.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi cara cuando pensé en la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía dos días: la última vez que había estado consiente. Le había rogado que me escuchara, que estuviera de acuerdo… y una vez más me había rechazado. Hablar de algo así con Edward presente no había sido fácil, pero de todos modos no había tenido otra opción.

- Por favor… -supliqué una vez más.

- Lo siento –había dicho en voz baja y con un tono penoso. Esa era su respuesta cada vez yo era incapaz de controlar el dolor, que sin mi permiso, se escabullía en mi expresión.

- Dime que no me amas, y te prometo que no pondré objeciones –apreté los dientes para evitar las lágrimas, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil-. Dime que no quieres esto –susurré señalando con los ojos su mano apoyada en mi pecho, sostenida por las mías, y su expresión se volvió agridulce. Una pequeña sonrisa dolida se asomó por sus facciones.

Eso era. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Era su adiós. Nuestro adiós. La última vez que la vería. Todos los días anteriores había estado esperando esto. Sabiendo que llegaría para arruinarme. Para matarme. Para acabar con todo. Era el final.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –susurró. Su tono aún más ahogado. Su mano libre vaciló un momento en el aire antes de posarse con delicadeza en mi rostro. Su piel se sentía fría contra la mía, y eso solo me recordaba lo que era. Lo que me separaba y me unía a ella al mismo tiempo-. He tenido todo lo que quería –agregó, y mi corazón se hizo pedazos de nuevo-. Pasé el resto de mi vida con el hombre que amo.

- No me dejes… -supliqué después de un segundo. Cuando vi que sus parpados se volvían pesados. Fue solo un murmullo, un ruego que llevaba toda la fuerza de mi corazón con él. Todos mis deseos y toda mi esperanza.

- Jamás te dejaré –respondió y me ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa, que a mis ojos se vio amarga.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que me había dicho. Ni siquiera había estado lo suficientemente atento como para decirle que la amaba. Confiaba en que lo sabía. Y lo había repetido mil veces desde que se había dormido, pero de todas formas, hubiera querido ver su expresión al escucharlo. Hubiera querido escucharla diciéndome que lo sabía. Suspiré y las manos me temblaron de nuevo. Llevaba tres semanas sin transformarme, y se había vuelto una verdadera molestia.

Ya no entendía a mi familia. El hecho de que yo había sido venenoso una vez, no significaba que siguiera siéndolo. Además… ¿qué daño podía hacer intentarlo en una situación como esta?

Después de todo… ¿ella no estaba muriendo ya? Y si en realidad era ponzoñoso… ¿no era transformarle, exactamente lo que debería hacerse?

- William –musitó Rosalie de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Volteé rápidamente para mirar a Meg. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Su expresión en blanco, sus ojos apuntando al techo. No la había estado mirando por miedo a que la imagen me atormentara. Era demasiado lastimosa: se la veía pálida, sin vida, triste en su sueño, que debería volverse eterno de un momento al otro.

Escuché la conversación abajo. Edward le hizo saber a Carlisle que Meg presentaba pensamientos consientes y este último subía la escalera, dirigiéndose a la habitación y quedándose fuera por si era necesario que entrara. Mi padre lo acompañó. No estaba seguro de porqué. Quizás para consolarme. O quizás para mantenerme controlado. Realmente no me importaba. Solo sentía dolor ahora. Solo eso… todo el tiempo.

Me acerqué y me senté en la cama con cuidado. Intenté fingir una sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

- Te amo –dije antes que nada. No podía seguir manteniéndolo en mi pecho. Su expresión cambió ligeramente y supe que me había escuchado. Cuando parpadeó, una lágrima desbordó de su ojo izquierdo y mojó su mejilla lentamente. La limpié con el dorso de mis dedos y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Rosalie miraba hacia otro lado, dándonos algo de privacidad. Agradecí internamente, pero no desvié mi vista de Meg. Ella no hablaba, pero sus ojos sí.

Comprendí que su expresión debía ser un reflejo exacto de la mía. Como un espejo. Vi el grito silencioso en sus facciones. La súplica ardiente y muda que las embargaba. Y todo lo demás me importó un cuerno.

Cuando comprendí que no tendría otra oportunidad de salvarla, asentí con la cabeza en silencio, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los pálidos labios de Meg mientras una lágrima mojaba mi rostro. Escuché la advertencia de Edward a Carlisle, y el sobresalto de Rosalie a un lado de nosotros… pero ya no podían hacer nada. Mis dientes estaban firmemente clavados en su cuello, y ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no importaba si la sed volvía y en mi intento de convencerla, la mataba. Ya no importaba nada más que lograr un último intento de mantenerla con vida. Sea lo que fuera que eso significara para mí.

Sentí el leve suspiro de Meg en mi oído, e inmediatamente después, la mano de Rosalie echándome hacía atrás con fuerza, tomándome del hombro. Me estremecí en el aire, transformándome antes de caer al piso sobre mi lomo. Había hecho lo posible por evitarlo, pero mi esfuerzo no había sido suficiente. Gruñí en dirección a Rosalie cuando su hedor se coló por mis fosas nasales, y luego de escuchar la puerta, vi a mi padre haciéndome frente… deteniéndome.

Lo escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero no era capaz de entender sus palabras como algo con sentido. Nada tenía sentido más que mis ansias de destrozar algo, hasta que escuché el nombre de Meg. Papá lo había gritado mentalmente, haciendo que todo temblara de nuevo. El dolor era demasiado. Comprendí con un aullido que no había tenido éxito. Que Meg jamás consentiría transformarse en un vampiro luego de ver mi reacción. Luego de saber a ciencia cierta que yo era todo lo que odiaría.

Una puntada de dolor aguda y certera atravesó mi cabeza, para acompañar las que ya asediaban a mi pecho. Un grito desgarró el aire y casi rompió mis oídos. Este dolor era paralizante, estridente… insoportable. Aullé por cuanto mis pulmones lo soportaron, pero cuando callé finalmente, el grito continuó torturándome.

Abrí los ojos y noté a Carlisle detrás de la figura lupina de mi padre. Todo lo veía doble y borroso, salvo una cosa: a Meg. El grito salía de su boca. Intenté correr hacia ella, pero mis patas no respondieron. Quizás eso era lo mejor. Quizás debía mantenerme alejado. Otro quejido hizo que me estremeciera cuando ella se retorció sobre la cama y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

La palabra "veneno" atravesó mi cabeza junto con el dolor, pero no estaba seguro de haber sido yo el que lo había pensado. Bien podría haber sido mi padre. Nada cuadraba en lo que sucedía. Me ardió la nariz como si tuviera en llamas las vías respiratorias… y entonces fui consciente de que toda la familia estaba en la habitación. Varios en torno a Meg… y la mayoría a mi alrededor, en un intento seguro de lograr que me calmara. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo, para lograr volver, pero era inútil. Era como si mil mundos se atravesaran en mi camino. Miré a Jasper suplicante, aunque con el hocico fruncido, y escuché cuando Edward le tradujo mi petición.

Luché por no moverme cuando el vampiro se acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro, enviando con más precisión la calma a través de mi cuerpo. El dolor no remitió, pero cerré los ojos para intentar ignorarlo.

"Déjenme ir" logré pensar con claridad por fin. Se ti mi corazón vacío estremecerse y supliqué que mi cuerpo tuviera fuerzas suficientes para alejarme. Para sacarme de todo esto.

- No te dejaremos solo –respondió Edward. Me costó encontrarle sentido a las palabras. Y noté que también al resto de mi familia. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas, y a través del dolor y la pena, volví a pensar con claridad. "No puedo soportarlo" argumenté. A pesar de que Edward y mi padre eran los únicos que me escuchaban, vi a mi madre acercarse a la ventana muy lentamente. La seguí con la mirada, atento, expectante.

- Vuelve pronto, por favor –susurró luego de abrirla y hacerse a un lado. Pensé en lo que sentiría cuando supiera lo que pensaba. Quizás, solo quizás nunca volviera. Ver a Meg de esa forma… sabía que era más de lo que podría soportar. Miré a Edward de reojo, pero su vista estaba clavada en Carlisle. Demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a mis cavilaciones.

Cerré los ojos para evitar mirar a Meg retorciéndose, y salté por la gran ventana con un movimiento mecánico y lastimoso. Tomé un trote bastante lento para alejarme de todo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pensar que estaría con ella a pesar de todo, sin importarme lo que fuera… pero ya no estaba seguro. Mi espíritu lobo se había alzado orgulloso, tomando control de lo que hacía, de quien era. Mi propia naturaleza me atormentaba una vez más, impidiéndome respirar.

Cuando logré dejar de escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa que sería por siempre la tumba de nuestro amor, me detuve y me quedé quieto intentando respirar. Ahora moriría, incluso aunque continuara respirando, permanecería muerto por siempre. Pero Meg permanecería… de una forma u otra, el mundo no la perdería. Yo quizás sí, pero no el resto del mundo.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasé lamentándome por mí mismo. Jamás algo me había dolido tanto. El solo hecho de pensar en el corazón de Meg deteniéndose hacía que el cuerpo entero me temblara. Agradecía no haber visto el momento en el que Carlisle la había mordido. No creo que hubiera podido soportarlo.

Un aullido lastimoso rompió el silencio, ilustrando el dolor que me embargaba. El que casi no me dejaba mantenerme en una pieza.


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

**Meg  
**

Cuando el punzante dolor de cabeza remitió, dejando paso a una confusión que parecía intentar aturdirme, lo primero que sentí fue el hedor. Maldito fuera, de verdad era asqueroso…

Abrí los ojos y aunque pensé que era Will… cuando logré enfocar la vista noté que no lo era. Mi corazón se rompió un poco, sabiendo que lo que temía era cierto. Jacob miraba hacia abajo con el rostro medio escondido entre sus manos. Me recordaba tanto a Will que tuve que tragar el enorme nudo en mi garganta para lograr que el aire pasara a través de ella.

Volteé la cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido volvían a mi mente uno a uno. Will no lo había logrado. Me había mentido… y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Un escalofrío subió por mi columna e intenté concentrarme en algo más. Lo que fuera. Al mirar a mi derecha vi a Esme sentada en el sillón de la ventana. No supe decir si ya había notado que yo estaba despierta. Quizás solo me daba un tiempo para adaptarme.

Pero estaba bastante segura de que Will no estaba en la habitación. Era todo lo que sabía con certeza. Después de todo, yo tenía razón. Mis miedos e inseguridades eran fundados.

Escuché con claridad el jadeo de Esme, aunque no estuviera mirando en su dirección. Lo hice cuando la vi moverse por el rabillo del ojo, y fue entonces cuando se levantó de un salto cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó por la brusquedad del movimiento.

- ¡Jacob! –murmuró a través de sus dedos con la voz ahogada. Volteé la cabeza a tiempo para verlo erguirse en su asiento, de repente atento y alerta.

- ¡¿Qué rayos? –preguntó él casi gritando. El volumen estuvo a punto de lastimar mis oídos-. Esme… -susurró un segundo después.

- Lo sé –respondió ella de inmediato, sin necesidad de que él terminara de hablar. La miré acercarse, pero de pronto dejé de verla. Todo se tiñó de rojo, y un calor insoportablemente doloroso me invadió por completo.

**Will**

Sabía que no estaba solo. Por mucho que quisiera estarlo, sabía que me estaban vigilando. Según la dirección de la proviniera la ligera brisa, podía identificar a mis familiares, rodeándome a un par de kilómetros de distancia, quizás asegurándose de que no me hiciera daño. Había sido bastante idiota al pensar en eso delante de Edward. Comencé a sentirme claustrofóbico cuando supe que estaban en todas las direcciones.

Alcé mi hocico del suelo y lo dirigí hacia el Este. "Bella" identifiqué. Un poco más a mi derecha: "Emmett", supe de inmediato. Di una vuelta en un círculo pequeño: "Alice… Jasper… Rosalie… Lexy… Edward… mamá…"

Bajé la cabeza de nuevo e intenté escucharlos, pero no pude. Simplemente no fui capaz de concentrarme lo suficiente. El aullido que sonaba tan familiar rompió el silencio de nuevo, y esta vez noté que no era el mío. Yo estaba callado, intentando escuchar con atención.

Me paré de repente, alterado de pronto. Estaba seguro de que jamás había escuchado ese metal de "voz"… pero entonces ¿por qué me parecía tan familiar? Volteé hacia dónde provenía, y sin una razón que pudiera formularme a mí mismo en palabras, comencé a correr en esa dirección.

**Meg**

Me sentí acorralada cuando vi la figura difusa acercándose. "Will" intenté gritar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Me desesperé y junté valor para defenderme, pero parecía estar paralizada por el miedo y el hedor. Todo era nuevo para mí: jamás le había tenido miedo a algo en mi vida. Escuché mi propia respiración con mucha fuerza en mis oídos, impidiendo que pudiera concentrarme en algo más, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Will escuchara mi súplica.

"_Meg…"_ escuché entonces en su hermosa voz. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y las sentí desbordándose de ellos.

- Cálmate… relájate, respira –me indicó alguien en la habitación. "Will" intenté decir de nuevo, pero era inútil. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Sólo sonidos sin sentido alguno.

"_¡Meg!"_ volví a escuchar, y lloré sin reprimirme por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. El cuerpo entero me temblaba de furia y todo lo veía muy extraño: demasiado brillante, demasiado definido. Cerré los ojos y vi el bosque con claridad. _"Por Dios santo, Meg"_ susurró y el bosque se movió aún más rápido. Podía escucharlo. Podía ver lo que él veía. _"Will…"_ pensé al reconocer su tono. _"Sí…"_ respondió con un suspiro_. "Sal de la casa"_ ordenó de repente, y me vi obligada a abrir los ojos.

Noté que mi postura había cambiado. Ahora estaba erguida, con la mirada apuntando hacia donde sabía que él estaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por quedarme en mi lugar, quieta. Finalmente miré alrededor, a la habitación. Busqué a Esme, pero no pude encontrarla. Solo vi a Jacob, con ambos brazos extendidos frente a su cuerpo y mostrándome las palmas de las manos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Miré la ventana, y de inmediato él se hizo a un lado, acercándose a la puerta cerrada y alejándose de mi objetivo.

Intenté sonreírle, pero no sabía si me era posible, así que decidí optar por asentir con la cabeza y pasar a su lado. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia abajo.

- Sólo salta –me indicó. Lo miré por un segundo y luego tomé valor asentí de nuevo y salté, aterrizando en el suelo con suavidad, sin hacer ruido alguno. Me erguí de nuevo y miré a mí alrededor. Intenté que Will me escuchara otra vez, pero no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo. Quería saber dónde estaba, lo necesitaba conmigo más que al aire que respiraba, más que a los latidos de mi corazón.

"_Estoy cerca"_me tranquilizó. Cerré los ojos y vi el bosque. Todo parecía extrañamente… desenfocado. Noté que sólo veía hacia adelante. Solo el camino frente a él. Todo lo demás pasaba como borrones a los lados. Todo lo demás no tenía importancia.

"_Mi Dios"_pensó de repente. Y sentí el nudo en su garganta como si estuviera en la mía. _"No puedo creerlo"_ añadió un segundo después. Y entonces vi que se detenía. Vi lo que miraba. Un lobo enorme, pero de apariencia extrañamente normal apareció frente a él. Era imponente, pero por alguna razón no me dio miedo. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Vi a Will. A mi lobo, a sus ojos… y algo simplemente cambió dentro de mí. Sabía que todo estaría bien mientras pudiera seguir mirando a sus ojos.

"_Will"_ pensé observando al gran lobo blanco en la línea del bosque. No estoy segura de cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que me estaba sonriendo. _"Meg"_ susurró y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Vi lo que veía con claridad, y me vi a mí misma una vez más. El gran lobo, completamente negro, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados con suavidad, sin presión en los párpados.

"_¿Soy una loba?"_ pregunté divertida. La frase sonaba tan increíble, como de sueño, o cuento de hadas. Lo sentí acercarse. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, salvo por la escasa concentración que necesitaba para avanzar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi frente a mí, parado en sus cuatro patas, su pelaje blanco y de apariencia suave moviéndose ligeramente con el viento, justo como la noche que habíamos estado en la playa. Como la noche que se había mostrado ante mí como realmente era… aquella en la que me había enamorado completamente de él.

"_Harás que me sonroje"_ murmuró con tono entre burlón y emocionado, y lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo los míos llenos de lágrimas. Y entonces fue cuando me perdí. Me perdí completamente en ellos, y jamás quería ni planeaba encontrarme. Quise abrazarlo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me rodeara con sus brazos, y descansar mi cabeza en su pecho, justo como antes.

"_Concéntrate"_ me indicó en voz baja. _"Relájate. Piensa en cada músculo de tu cuerpo por separado y oblígalo a que se relaje"._ Cerré los ojos e hice lo que me decía. Una a una las partes de mi cuerpo fueron cediendo: Mis patas, mi lomo, mi cuello, mi mandíbula... mis párpados, mis labios, mis brazos, mis manos. Abrí los ojos de repente entendiendo que estaba de pie. Entendiendo que era humana de nuevo… y lo más importante: sintiendo los brazos de Will a mi alrededor.

**Will**

Cuando le preguntamos a la familia lo que había sucedido, lo único que Carlisle pudo especular, fue que había sido mi culpa. Me aclararon que jamás nadie más la había mordido. Así que asumieron que el "veneno" que corría por mi cuerpo cuando era un híbrido, se había transformado junto con el resto de mí al llegar la imprimación, al aceptar mi lado lupino.

Quizás era la única persona que llevaba en mis venas "veneno de chucho" –como lo había llamado Rosalie-, o "coctel de lobo" –como lo había bautizado Emmett-. O quizás sólo fuera el destino que por fin nos daba un respiro, dejándonos ser felices.

O quizás ambos habíamos muerto –ella con el intento de transformación, y yo por el dolor-, y ahora estábamos juntos en el paraíso. No lo sabía… y francamente no podía importarme menos. Todo lo que sabía era que ahora mismo corría por el bosque con mi loba a mi lado, manteniendo el paso.

Amaba estar en su cabeza. Amaba escuchar sus sentimientos por mí. Amaba que estuviera totalmente sana, y que la transformación hubiera acabado con todos los restos de enfermedad… pero sobre todo, y más que nada, la amaba a ella. Mi impronta, mi compañera, mi vida.

**FIN**

**Bueno... eso fue todo! espero les haya gustado, se que no todos van a quedar felices, pero no pude evitarlo, algun dia hago un final trágico para quienes lo quieran (Mixxi jajaja) **

**Besos! Gracias por leer el fic... y si quieren dejar coment (porfis, porfis, porfis) AHORA ES CUANDO! Besos!**


	19. Final Alternativo: Cap 17 Sacrificio

**Bueno, este es otro de los finales que tenía pensado para el fic. De hecho, siempre barajé varios (unos 4) pero me quedé con el que más me gustó. De todas formas, quería hace este, un poco más trágico… y quizás un poco más original… espero no me maten. Les advierto que es un poco triste. **

**Capítulo 17 Sacrificio (Final Alternativo)**

Le pedí a mi familia que la transformaran, pero todo lo que dijeron fue "no sin que acceda".

- La enfermedad fue lo que le tocó –fue lo que dijo Rosalie, escupiendo las palabras. No podía creerlo.

Bella, Lexy y Emmett se habían puesto de mi lado, pero no había sido suficiente.

- No puedo dejarla ir… -había susurrad intentando convencerlos una vez más.

- Es que ese es el punto, hijo… Algo así te destrozaría… si ella es transformada, jamás será lo mismo –fue la respuesta de mi padre-. Un lobo y una vampiresa no podrían estar juntos.

Recuerdo que apreté los puños con fuerza por la crueldad de la verdad en su comentario. Ya no había salida. De todas formas, miré a mamá de reojo y luego a él de nuevo, levantando la barbilla.

- ¿Tú la dejarías morir? –pregunté. Sus ojos reflejaron la tortura que le producía el simple hecho de escuchar esa palabra referida a mamá.

La discusión fue inútil. Todo lo que logré fue que me vigilaran día y noche.

Ocho meses ya habían pasado desde que supe que Meg no tenía otra salida. Su condición había empeorado sin que yo pareciera capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. Millones de veces había sacado el tema de su transformación frente a mi familia. Y millones de veces había obtenido la misma respuesta: "no sin su consentimiento".

Ahora permanecía de pie mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Carlisle había acomodado una vía de suero y una pantalla con un "bip" constante a un lado de su cama. Todo era demasiado parecido a mis pesadillas.

A pesar de que la tenue brisa que llegaba desde fuera se sentía bien, mi corazón se rompía un poco más cada vez que el sonido constante se alteraba de cualquier forma. Sabía demasiado bien que sus latidos estaban contados. Sabía que se me acababa el tiempo, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

Ahora era Rosalie quien estaba sentada en el sillón que ubicaron junto a la cama. Ya no confiaban en mí para dejarme solo con ella. Establecieron guardias para… "protegerla", según dijeron. No podía creer cuando escuché ese término. Como si yo no pensara más que en ella. Más que en buscar una posible solución.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi cara cuando pensé en la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía dos días: la última vez que había estado consiente. Le había rogado que me escuchara, que estuviera de acuerdo… y una vez más me había rechazado. Hablar de algo así con Edward presente no había sido fácil, pero de todos modos no había tenido otra opción.

- Por favor… -supliqué una vez más.

- Lo siento –había dicho en voz baja y con un tono penoso. Esa era su respuesta cada vez yo era incapaz de controlar el dolor, que sin mi permiso, se escabullía en mi expresión.

- Dime que no me amas, y te prometo que no pondré objeciones –apreté los dientes para evitar las lágrimas, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil-. Dime que no quieres esto –susurré señalando con los ojos su mano apoyada en mi pecho, sostenida por las mías, y su expresión se volvió agridulce. Una pequeña sonrisa dolida se asomó por sus facciones.

Eso era. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Era su adiós. Nuestro adiós. La última vez que la vería. Todos los días anteriores había estado esperando esto. Sabiendo que llegaría para arruinarme. Para matarme. Para acabar con todo. Era el final.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –susurró. Su tono aún más ahogado. Su mano libre vaciló un momento en el aire antes de posarse con delicadeza en mi rostro. Su piel se sentía fría contra la mía, y eso solo me recordaba lo que era. Lo que me separaba y me unía a ella al mismo tiempo-. He tenido todo lo que quería –agregó, y mi corazón se hizo pedazos de nuevo-. Pasé el resto de mi vida con el hombre que amo.

- No me dejes… -supliqué después de un segundo. Cuando vi que sus parpados se volvían pesados. Fue solo un murmullo, un ruego que llevaba toda la fuerza de mi corazón con él. Todos mis deseos y toda mi esperanza.

- Jamás te dejaré –respondió y me ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa, que a mis ojos se vio amarga.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que me había dicho. Ni siquiera había estado lo suficientemente atento como para decirle que la amaba. Confiaba en que lo sabía. Y lo había repetido mil veces desde que se había dormido, pero de todas formas, hubiera querido ver su expresión al escucharlo. Hubiera querido escucharla diciéndome que lo sabía. Suspiré y las manos me temblaron de nuevo. Llevaba tres semanas sin transformarme, y se había vuelto una verdadera molestia.

Ya no entendía a mi familia. El hecho de que yo había sido venenoso una vez, no significaba que siguiera siéndolo. Además… ¿qué daño podía hacer intentarlo en una situación como esta?

Después de todo… ¿ella no estaba muriendo ya? Y si en realidad era ponzoñoso… ¿no era transformarla, exactamente lo que debería hacerse?

Intenté tragar el nudo de mi garganta y volteé a mirar a Meg. Una idea se formaba en mi cabeza. Y si estaba en lo cierto, ésta sería la última vez que lo haría. Me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la mano y me acerqué a ella pensando firmemente en cómo solía ser. En cómo solía verse antes de todo esto. La besé en la frente bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Rosalie.

- Te amo –susurré en un hilo de voz. Era toda la verdad que podría regalarle. Toda la que podía permitirme pensar. Una lágrima mojó su rostro y por un momento llegué a pensar que era suya. Quizás sentía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Quizás le dolía tanto como a mí. Deseé que pudiera escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirle. Lo mucho que ella había mejorado mi vida, todo lo que me había enseñado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me incorporé, inhalando su perfume profundamente, dejando que se colara por todo mi cuerpo, embriagándome, tranquilizándome.

Giré sobre mis pies y me marché de la habitación con el paso pesado, sin mirar atrás. Ya nada podía atarme. Ya nada podía evitar que sucediera lo que debería suceder. Borré de mi mente esos pensamientos e intenté poner la mente en blanco al bajar las escaleras. De todas formas, Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Necesito un favor… -susurré bajo mi aliento a la sala llena de personas. Todos me prestaron atención sin necesidad de que dijera más. Tragué en seco.

Carlisle se envaró, y pude escuchar claramente el respingo de Rosalie arriba, pero decidí que no me afectaría. No podía pensar en esos detalles en ese momento. Mi cabeza no podía manejar tanto al mismo tiempo. Dirigí mi vista a Alice.

- Necesito que me digas qué le pasará a Meg –pedí. Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo… está demasiado ligada a ti –cerré los ojos mientras ella hablaba, pero no pareció percatarse.

- Tienes que intentarlo. Por favor. Yo me alejaré lo más que pueda –mi padre negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no hará ninguna diferencia –anunció. Edward me miró con mala cara y yo puse en blanco mi mente de nuevo. Suspiré y él frunció más el ceño-. No puedes separarte por demasiado tiempo de ella. Es imposible –sentenció. Jasper asintió al otro lado de la habitación. Tragué audiblemente y moví mi cuello a un lado y al otro haciendo sonar mi cuello.

- Tengo un trato que proponerles –murmuré con voz queda, y luego suspiré de nuevo, llenando mis pulmones y soltándolo de a poco antes de hablar-. No puedo dejarla morir –vi varias bocas abriéndose, dispuestas a interrumpirme, pero levanté una mano en el aire para detenerlos. No tenía fuerzas para soportarlo-. No puedo hacerlo. Ella es lo más importante para mí. Más que nada. Incluso más importante que mi amor por ella.

- No lo entiendo –susurró Esme. La miré con los ojos húmedos.

- Dejaré de amarla si eso es lo que necesitan –le expliqué.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó papá con un ligero tono irónico.

- Si logro alejarme lo suficiente… si logro romper el lazo entre nosotros… tú la verás ¿verdad, Alice? Verás lo que le sucederá.

Su expresión se volvió torturada. Tardó un segundo en contestar.

- En teoría –concedió luego.

- Pero eso no significa que la transformaríamos –apreté los puños cuando Rosalie apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, uniéndose a la conversación. Me obligué a mí mismo a dejar de pensar de nuevo y volteé para encararla.

- Meg no quiere transformarse por mí –anuncié. Rose bajó y permaneció de pié junto a Jasper. Vi a Edward asentir-. Bien, si mi amor es la razón por la que quiere dejarme… dejaré de amarla.

- No puedes hacer eso –repitió mi padre.

- Lo haré. Y si yo puedo, ella también podrá. Solo tienen que darle la oportunidad.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso? –escupió Rosalie. Cerré los ojos.

- Esa es mi propuesta. Si yo lo logro, Alice logrará ver lo que le sucederá a Meg –Lexy asintió levemente y yo hice una pausa e inspeccioné los rostros de todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia-… y si logras verla –terminé mirándola solo a ella- la transformarán.

- ¿Cómo crees que-? –comenzó a protestar mi padre, pero lo corté con brusquedad.

- Es mi única oportunidad –dije seguro-. Es mi única esperanza –solté luego sin sonido-. No me la nieguen, por favor. No me hagan esto. No puedo permitir que muera. No puedo hacerlo. Tienen que hacerlo. Prométanmelo –estaba comenzando a perder la compostura, pero me obligué a mí mismo a calmarme. A recuperar la serenidad. Tomé aire y tragué el nudo en mi garganta. Miré a las caras, que ya se veían difusas por las lágrimas en mis ojos y me detuve en Alice-. Promételo –pedí de nuevo. La miré por casi un minuto entero antes de que asintiera finalmente. Volví a respirar cuando lo hizo.

- No lo lograras –musitó Jasper en voz baja.

- Pero si lo logro lo harán. ¿Si rompo el lazo la transformaran? –los miré uno a uno mientras se tomaban su tiempo para mostrarse de acuerdo. Cerré los ojos y llené mis pulmones tanto como pude cuando Carlisle se unió a mis aliados. Así como la mayoría de los demás.

Mi padre frunció el ceño y vi de reojo como los ojos de mi hermana se inundaban de lágrimas. Se acurrucó en su asiento y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Sonreí con nostalgia. Era el gesto que solía hacer cuando intentaba mantenerme fuera de su cabeza.

- ¿Lo prometen? –tenía que asegurarme. Pero esta vez lo dije con mayor seguridad. Sabía que lo harían.

- Si lo logras, yo mismo la transformaré –anunció Carlisle poniéndose de pie. Asentí con la cabeza sintiendo cómo mis músculos comenzaban a relajarse. La palabra de Carlisle valía oro. Incluso si parecía que Rosalie echaba humo, o que Edward intentaba atravesarme con la mirada.

Miré de reojo a Lexy mientras salía. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo y sus manos convertidas en puños descansaban sobre su regazo. Ella lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Intenté regalarle una sonrisa, para que supiera que todo estaba bien… y aunque no fui capaz de hacerlo, ella aún miraba al suelo de todas formas. Deseé poder agradecerle de alguna forma el que no interviniera, pero no podría hacerlo sin arruinarlo.

- Tengo que irme –anuncié. Varios asintieron con la cabeza y Lexy se mordió el labio.

Cuando salí por la puerta, comprendí lo que había hecho. Lo había logrado. Había encontrado una salida. De pronto sentí como si una tonelada se despejara de mis hombros, permitiendo que mantuviera la frente en alto. Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude. Ya todo estaba puesto en marcha. Ahora no había tiempo que perder. Me alejé unos cinco kilómetros antes de relajarme un poco. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme por intentar mantener a Edward fuera de ella.

Finalmente respiré y me dejé llevar por lo que quería. Me transformé mientras corría, sin dejar de hacerlo, dejando que mi naturaleza corriera libre por mis venas, ayudándome a flexionar los músculos rígidos por la falta de movimiento de los últimos días.

Eso era lo que yo era. Incuestionable, inevitable. Tal como lo había dicho mi padre. No había forma posible de dejar de amar a Meg. Pero sí había una manera de salir de su camino. De su futuro… para siempre.

Deseé poder patearme a mí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes. Tantas veces había deseado que hubiera una forma de dar mi vida por la suya… ¿cómo no había podido verlo hasta entonces? Pero no había tiempo para reproches, no podía perder el tiempo. Si todo marchaba según lo planeado, necesitaría al menos unos cinco minutos de ventaja.

Aceleré el paso y me alejé convirtiéndome en sólo algo más que una sombra fugaz en el bosque. Cuando llegué al lugar que buscaba, me dejé caer sin pensarlo dos veces. Se sentía tan… correcto.

No sentí el impacto del agua. Tampoco el frío. Me estaba condenando a una eterna tortura, al infierno mismo. Sabía que si la transformaban, viviría para siempre. Sabía que eso significaba que el infierno me esperaba. Donde quiera que estuviese, ella no estaría conmigo… y sin embargo, tampoco sentí el miedo. Sólo una cosa cruzaba mi mente: Meg. Lo sufriría todo y por siempre por ella. Porque tuviera otra oportunidad.

Sumergido en el agua comencé a contar los latidos de mi corazón, primero acelerándose, luego bajando de velocidad poco a poco.

PUM Ella jamás sufriría de nuevo por esa estúpida enfermedad.

PUM Encontraría apoyo en la familia en la que jamás había encajado hasta conocerla.

PUM Resistí el impulso de salir a tomar aire e inhalé con fuerza el agua que me rodeaba. La sal me quemó por dentro como si la sed volviera a atormentarme en mis últimos segundos de vida…

PUM casi pude ver a Alice saltando de su asiento anunciando que lo había logrado. Sonreí, o al menos eso creo.

PUM… Imaginé a Carlisle convirtiéndola. Regalándole al mundo lo mejor que podría imaginarse.

SILENCIO… Vino a mi mente su rostro. Su sonrisa. Su mirada. Su amor. Por ella había vuelto a vivir, y mi último sentimiento fue completamente abrumante: me sentí orgullo de ser capaz de morir por ella.

**EL FIN**


End file.
